αвєcєdαяισ
by Rilka
Summary: 20. T de Triste - NaruSaku. Cada letra lleva a una palabra, cada palabra a un recuerdo, a una situación, a una pareja. Serie de one-shots. Todas las parejas que quieras imaginar. UA, OOC, OC, Lemon, Lime...
1. A de Amor

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** ninguna. Salvo que seáis excesivamente sensibles o de los que se emocionan con nada, que entonces recomiendo tener un paquete de pañuelos cerca. Cabe destacar el OOC de Sasuke, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuese siempre así.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**1. A de Amor**

_Amor_. ¿Cuántas veces la había escuchado decirme que me amaba? Demasiadas.

Muchas más de las que me merezco. Porque si me paro a pensarlo… no merezco nada de lo que tengo. Después de haber traicionado a mi aldea, a mis compañeros, a mis _mejores amigos_… a todos, no merezco si quiera que cada mañana cuando me vean por la calle me saluden, algunos con una sonrisa, otros con un par de palabras o con una mirada…

No merezco volver a tener, después de muchos años, un verdadero _hermano_. Puede que hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, pero sin duda el mejor Hokage que la villa oculta de la hoja podría tener nunca. Aun recuerdo lo primero que hizo cuando traspasé las puertas de la villa. Me pilló desprevenido y, por qué ocultarlo, me sorprendió. Me pegó un puñetazo que, si mis cálculos no fallan, contenía la mitad de su chakra. Y luego, se echó a reír, con esa sonrisa zorruna suya mientras me decía:

-No pensarías que podrías regresar así como si nada ¿no, _teme_?

Después de aquello pasé dos días en el hospital para recuperarme de las heridas de semejante puñetazo. Pero sólo el _dobe_ era capaz de hacer algo así.

No merezco tener a la mujer más maravillosa de todas a mi lado. Aquella a la que maltraté tanto física como psicológicamente, aquella a la que le rompí el corazón a la tierna edad de doce años, aquella a la que arranqué la ilusión y el afán por la vida hasta el punto de existir simplemente para buscarme y traerme de vuelta.

Aunque, ella no lo hacía sólo por un capricho o por una promesa. Lo hacía por _amor_.

Porque el amor nos cambia. Y de eso doy fe.

Porque lo he vivido en mis propias carnes.

Porque he experimentado lo que es vivir por tener a alguien a quien proteger, a quien _amar_.

Porque todas las mañanas, cuando despierto y veo el dulce resplandor de su pelo rosado entre las sábanas de mi cama, un calorcillo agradable aparece en mi cuerpo y me llena de un sentimiento hasta hace poco inimaginable para mí: amor.

Porque _Sakura_ me enseñó que existía el perdón, que el tiempo no siempre apaga los sentimientos (en su caso fue al revés, cuando volvimos a vernos, después de mucho tiempo separados, me confesó quererme más que nunca) y me enseñó algo muy importante: _me enseñó a amar_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Holaaa! Me tardé, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otra de mis ideas.

Me gustaría aclarar que esto es lo primero que cuelgo en FanFiction con más de 2 capítulos y estoy un poco nerviosilla :S por favor, no me matéis si?

No sé si ha quedado muy claro en el resumen pero bueno, por si acaso hay algún/a despistado/a por ahí lo aclaro. Esta vez me ha dado por escribir drabbles. Y como quería hacerme con algo para escribir durante un buen tiempo pues se me ocurrió que cada drabble hablase de una situación, titulada por una palabra relacionada con el contexto y empezada con cada una de las letras del abecedario. El resultado: 26 historias de las que por ahora llevo escritas las 4 primeras. Aunque no estoy segura que al final vayan a ser 26 porque con las letras X y W no sé qué voy a hacer. Pero bueno, que eso es otro tema.

También me gustaría poder contar con vuestra colaboración. Me haría la escritora más feliz de FanFiction que en vuestros reviews, si es que dejáis xD, me dieseis vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribo ya que es algo que valoro mucho. Tampoco estaría de más que me dijeseis vuestras parejas favoritas para escribir sobre ellas y poder dedicaros esos drabbles. Si ya de paso tenéis alguna idea buena y queréis compartirla, os lo agradecería en el alma.

En cuanto al ranting, lo he puesto en M por si acaso queréis que haya algún lemon (que seguro que haré alguno xD) o alguna cosita subidita de tono pero supongo que la mayoría de los drabbles vas a ser cosas sencillitas, sin entrar mucho en esas cosas jeje

Como ya he dicho tengo escritos los 4 primeros drabbles. Éste ha sido cortito, porque primero quiero ver si gusta la idea. Supongo que iré actualizando según vea la aceptación. Si resulta que me encuentro con los suficientes reviews, prometo actualizar pronto!

Y creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. Así que ya sabéis, cualquier duda click en Go! y me dejáis un lindo **review** o me mandáis un privado. Sin más, nos vemos pronto!!

Ja ne!


	2. B de Bonita

**Pairing:** SaiIno

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**2. B de Bonita**

Cuando la vi por primera vez, juro que se me olvidó todo lo que esa mañana había estado leyendo horas y horas en la biblioteca. Aquella cara fina, que parecía esculpida en mármol; aquellos ojos rasgados del color del firmamento; aquellos labios que no paraban de moverse haciendo que más y más palabras salieran de su pequeña boca; aquel cuerpo… toda ella hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta, pues estaba demostrando algo que creía perdido hacía mucho tiempo: _sentimientos_.

Tal vez sea demasiado sincero de mi parte el decir que en realidad no estaba escuchando nada de lo que aquella rubia me decía, pues mis oídos parecían haberse desconectado, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, salvo mis ojos. Y es que no podía dejar de mirarla. Ni siquiera las palabras salían de mi boca, la cual notaba reseca.

Supongo que no dejé de respirar porque sino me habría muerto, pero aquella mujer me tenía tan hipnotizado que no dudo en que habría estado a punto de dejar de hacerlo. Mis manos las notabas húmedas… ¡esta sudando! ¡Me estaba poniendo _nervioso_!

Pero, ¿por qué? No entendía nada de lo que me ocurría y no recordaba haber leído nada de eso en ningún libro.

Aunque lo peor estaba por llegar. La chica me había dicho su nombre: _Ino_… Sonaba tan bien… Me miró con cara inquisidora, como esperando que le dijese algo, así que saqué fuerzas de donde no las había y ante la sorpresa de Sakura, Naruto y el otro chico me dispuse a crear un lazo con aquella chica que me había cautivado con su belleza. Así es… iba a ponerle un _sobrenombre_.

La mirada de Sakura me decía que parase, la de Naruto… bueno no decía mucho, ya que estaba dudando entre prestar atención a la conversación o a su ramen, y el otro chico, el de 'huesos grandes' seguía comiendo sin parar. Entonces, todo pasó muy deprisa.

-_Bonita_.

Esa palabra salió de mi boca sin a penas haberla meditado. Y en ese momento yo no sabía lo que iba a desencadenar. Primero todo se quedó tranquilo y silencioso. Ella me miraba sorprendida y pude atisbar a ver un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Pero luego… la bestia… digo Sakura, despertó de su trance y, en contra de mis predicciones, me golpeó con toda su fuerza.

No podría decir mucho más de aquel primer encuentro con mi niña bonita, ya que sinceramente, no recuerdo cómo acabó todo, aunque tampoco me explico por qué desperté en el hospital a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, supongo que no tiene importancia ya que no tiene que ver con ella, con mi _bonita_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Maya-chan y Celline

Ahora no tengo tiempo para contestar a vuestros **reviews** chicas, pero que sepáis que los he leído y estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado. Prometo escribir los próximos drabbles más largos, aunque por ahora los que tengo escritos son cortitos. Tendré en cuenta las sugerencias y las parejas.

Espero que éste os guste y sobretodo, por favor, tened paciencia porque en los nuevos drabbles (que serán a partir de la E) tendré en cuenta vuestros gustos.

Nos vemos! Cuidaos!

Ja ne!


	3. C de Celos

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**3. C de Celos**

Era un bello día de primavera en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Cierta kunoichi de pelo azulado y largo hasta la cintura se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Sus ojos opalinos, de una belleza exótica, le devolvían la mirada con algo de temor y timidez. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio le temblaba ligeramente. Pero… ¿qué le pasaba a la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga?

Mientras se cepillaba un poco los sedosos cabellos, recordó lo que la había llevado a estar en esa situación.

·

·

**Flash Back**

-Hina-chan –decía un, misteriosamente nervioso, rubio. El chico no paraba de mirar sus pies para levantar la mirada y dirigirla de nuevo al suelo, visiblemente colorado y haciendo competencia al sonrojo de su interlocutora- ¿Quieresveniracomerramenconmigo?

Frente a él estaba una chica que le igualaba (o superaba) en los nervios y en el calor de su cara. El shinobi temía que fuese a echar humo por las orejas.

-Naruto-kun… etto… yo… -tomó aire intentando calmarse a la vez que dejaba de jugar con sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y procedió- Sí.

Después de eso, Naruto comenzó a saltar y a dar volteretas mientras la chica Hyuga le miraba con alegría.

**Fin Flash Back**

_·_

_·_

Finalmente, cuando Naruto se cayó de la rama de un árbol al que se había subido de la emoción, decidieron que el rubio pasaría a buscarla por su casa para ir a Ichiraku.

Y ahí estaba ella. Vestía un tierno vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo. Le llegaba por mitad del muslo y debajo de él llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos y ceñidos de color azul oscuro. Completaba el conjunto con unas sandalias también oscuras. Se había maquillado un poco los ojos y los labios, a petición de su hermana Hanabi, la cual la había ayudado en todo momento. Se veía realmente bien.

Un estridente sonido llamó su atención. El timbre estaba sonando. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta. Naruto estaba frente a ella con su típica ropa ninja, salvo que no llevaba la chaqueta que acostumbraba y su camiseta negra de tirantes se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo. Sintió el calor subir de nuevo por sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo. Pero el rubio de sus sueños no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, pues la agarró de la mano (para aumentar aun más su nerviosismo) y la sacó, casi a rastras, a las calles de Konoha, donde un cálido sol iluminaba dando una sensación agradable a los viandantes.

Se cruzaron con mucha gente, muchos ninjas y civiles que miraban a Hinata embelesados. A pesar de la estupidez del rubio acompañante de la chica, esto no pasó desapercibido para él. Viendo cómo uno de ellos se acercaba a la peliazul con intenciones desconocidas, la apretó contra sí y ante la mirada interrogante de todos, la besó. Fue un beso lento, tierno, lleno de sentimiento, deseado por ambos y provocado por… los _celos_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** zyafany-company; Maya-chan; ino-sakura14 y Celline

Muchas gracias mis lindas niñas!! Vuestros **reviews** devuelven la vida a este cuerpo inerte que sólo vive para escribir (y weno, también para estudiar y hacer el gamberro xD).

Me gusta mucho que me digáis lo que os parecen los drabbles, prometo aumentar la largura de ellos (para que no os aburráis) a partir de la letra E (incluida) y también empezaré con las dedicaciones. Así que ya sabéis, ya estáis pensando en una pareja para esa letra porque por ahora estoy seca de ideas y tened claro que **'αвєcєdαяισ'** vive por vosotros/as n.n

Una última cosa. ¿Seréis capaces de adivinar quién es la próxima pareja? Suerte y a ver si alguien acierta!

Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo que espero que os guste!! Nos vemos con la siguiente letra!!

Ja ne!


	4. D de Destino

**Pairing:** NejiTenten

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje y si sois excesivamente sensibles o de los que se emocionan con nada, recomiendo tener un paquete de pañuelos cerca.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

_**Capítulo dedicado a mis lectores Gabe Logan y Maya-chan por haber acertado la pareja de esta nueva letra! Felicidades! Espero que os guste **_

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**4. D de Destino**

Llueve en Konoha. Las nubes negras cubren el cielo de la villa y destilan cristalinas gotas que semejan lágrimas.

Una mujer de unos 25 años camina en dirección al monumento a los caídos. Lleva un sencillo kimono negro, con un obi del mismo color. Quién le iba a decir a ella que alguna vez vestiría ese estilo de ropa. Y más de ese color. El pelo castaño, en su adolescencia amarrado en dos moños, ahora luce suelto y cae por su espalda como una cascada. Su cara ha perdido los rasgos de la niñez y ahora se ve más adulta y madura. Las circunstancias la habían obligado. El _destino_ la había movido a ello. Alza sus ojos al cielo. Ojos chocolate ahora apagados y tristones, cuyas lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia. Tiene los hombros caídos y sus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como los de una marioneta a la que le han soltado los hilos.

Un simple roce hace que vuelva a la realidad. Una diminuta mano que ha tomado la suya como acto reflejo al escuchar un terrible trueno. Tenten dirige la vista hacia el bulto menudo que se aferra a su mano, buscando protección. El pelo largo y castaño atado en dos colitas. Los ojos perla apretados fuertemente. Tan tierna, tan indefensa. Tan parecida a él. La mujer sonríe y abraza a la pequeña cargándola entre sus brazos. Emprende de nuevo la marcha hacia su _destino_.

Sigue lloviendo,

"_Tenten…_

como la vez en que

…_¿querrías…_

se lo pidió

…_salir conmigo?"_

Y después de dos años de noviazgo, llegó la boda. Una por todo lo alto para celebrar el matrimonio del genio Hyuga. Y luego… vino Nadeshiko. Su pequeña Nade-chan, como él la llamaba. La miró, entre sus brazos, acurrucada.

Un relámpago ilumina una gran roca de color azulado. En ella se aprecian las letras blancas que dibujan numerosos nombres. Los de los que dieron su vida por su villa. Por Konoha. Porque ese era su _destino_.

La mano de ella acaricia dos palabras en especial. Dos palabras que no deberían estar ahí. No todavía. Pero como él decía… era su _destino_.

Un sollozo la saca de su ensimismamiento. No recuerda en qué momento la bajó de sus brazos. Tenten observa a su hija llorar. Porque tiene pocos recuerdos de su padre. Porque ya no le verá más. Porque nadie le habría enseñado como él.

-Nade-chan –se agacha a su lado y le sonríe sin ocultar su tristeza- no llores –difícil petición para una niña de escasos 5 años que ha perdido a su padre.

-P-pero m-mamá, snif… -las lágrimas le impiden hablar con toda la claridad con la que puede hablar una chiquilla de su edad- p-papá ya n-no e-está aquí-í.

-Nade-chan –nota su voz quebrarse, pero se da fuerzas para continuar- Nade-chan, aunque no le veas, papá siempre va a estar con nosotras, pero sobretodo contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Dónde? –sus ojos infantiles se abren con sorpresa.

Demasiado joven para entender ciertas cosas. Tenten dirige su dedo índice a su pecho izquierdo- aquí –para después dirigirlo al de su hija- y aquí.

Unos minutos de silencio se suceden entre ellas. La lluvia las empapa, pero parece no importarles. Al final ambas sonríen y se abrazan. Después de echar un último vistazo a la piedra que alberga los nombres de los héroes de Konoha no Sato, se alejan lentamente. La pequeña Hyuga, vuelve la mirada una vez más, para despedirse de su padre. Porque Neji Hyuga murió por proteger a su villa, a su familia, a sus amigos… y porque así lo quiso el _destino_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Gabe Logan; Maya-chan; Celline y zyafany-company

Me alegra mucho recibir vuestros comentarios, pero no voy a decir nada más porque a penas tengo tiempo. Aviso que tardaré en subir el siguiente cap, más información acudís a mi perfil.

Enhorabuena a los que acertasteis la pareja espero que os haya gustado el 'regalito' (vamos, la dedicación jeje) no es gran cosa, igual habíais preferido un coche pero el presupuesto no llegaba y lo he hecho con mucho cariño. En fin que me lío y tengo prisa (y mucho sueño :S). Ojalá me esperéis estos días. ¿**Reviews**? Cuidaos!!

Ja ne!


	5. E de Erótika

**Pairing:** ItaSaku

**Advertencias:** UA y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Capítulo dedicado a mi reciente lectora nessa-uchiha, porque pidió un ItaSaku y aquí está ^^ espero que te guste y que no te haya defraudado!_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**5. E de Erótika**

Itachi miró por la ventanilla de su coche con algo de impaciencia. No le gustaba perder el tiempo, y menos si tenía planes como aquellos. Finalmente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y vio salir a un chico bastante apurado. Le escuchó soltar un par de maldiciones, supuso que por el mal tiempo que estaba haciendo, pues llovía a cántaros, y por fin echó a correr hasta donde él esperaba, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante.

Deidara era todo un caso. Rubio y de ojos azules. El pelo lo llevaba largo, tomado en una coleta alta con un mechón cayéndole por la parta derecha de la cara. Era alto, de complexión atlética y sonrisa arrebatadora. Joven, rico y con muchas ganas de marcha.

Itachi y él eran parecidos, pero a la vez muy diferentes. Moreno, ojos negros que enamoraban pero que a la vez podían ayudarte a sentenciar tu muerte. Cuando algo le cabreaba, sus orbes emitían destellos rojizos que lo hacían ver casi demoníaco. Pocos habían visto esos brillos por segunda vez, y los que lo habían hecho, ya no estaban para contarlo. También tenía buen cuerpo, pero su cara siempre estaba impasible. Nunca mostraba sus sentimientos. Hasta el momento había gastado su juventud y su fortuna en disfrutar de la vida junto a su compañero. Y hasta entonces nada de eso les había faltado, pues el dinero lo sacaban hasta debajo de las piedras. Es lo que tiene ser heredero del importantísimo negocio familiar.

Un sonido distrajo al moreno. Su amigo había subido a su carísimo BMW y le estaba mojando la tapicería de cuero. Bueno, ya se compraría otro.

Deidara le miró con la excitación resplandeciendo en sus zafiros. Esa noche acababa de empezar y la tenían toda por delante. El sábado era suyo. Y eso le gustaba. Y mucho. Itachi entendió la indirecta de esa mirada y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su destino y ya habían perdido casi una hora por culpa de Deidara. Eso le pasaba por emborracharse antes de salir, luego se quedaba dormido y no había quien lo sacase de la cama. Salvo los sábados. Solo que tardaba un poco menos en prepararse.

-¿Qué haremos esta noche Itachi? –preguntó distraídamente mientras bajaba la ventanilla para tirar la ceniza de su cigarro- ¿Vamos a ir con Kisame y Sasori?

-Esta noche no. Hoy nos vamos tú y yo. Ellos siempre terminan jodiéndonos la fiesta.

-¿Vamos a ir al _'Erótika'_? –sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando vislumbró la pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa de su compañero moreno- ¡Toma ya! ¡Esta noche vamos a triunfar Itachi!

El nombrado siguió conduciendo mientras escuchaba lo que el rubio decía. Sus otros amigos pasaban de ir a ese antro, pues según ellos 'no podrían hacerle eso a sus novias'. Todo ese rollo de la fidelidad a él se la traía floja. No recordaba haber sido fiel nunca a alguien. Todas las chicas con las que había estado habían sido sólo por diversión. Nada serio. Tampoco es que él las hubiese buscado, pues eran ellas quienes se acercaban a él, con sus sugerentes vestidos cortos y escotados y sus ganas locas de sexo desenfrenado. Y, ¿quién era él para negarse? Pero esa noche, era él quien necesitaba algo de compañía. Y no precisamente la de sus amigos.

El incesante parloteo de Deidara le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Itachi, ¿ya has decidido quién será la afortunada de esta noche? –un brillo malicioso cruzó su azulada mirada.

El Uchiha le observó unos segundos para volver a mirar al frente y continuar conduciendo. No se había parado a pensarlo. Con la de chicas que había en ese bar y todas habían pasado ya por los brazos del moreno conductor.

-Yo creo que ésta noche repetiré con la Yamanaka. No veas que pedazo de…

Pero el emocionado rubio, quien con sus manos parecía describir la voluptuosidad de la stripper, no pudo continuar hablando. El frenazo de Itachi le había borrado cualquier cosa. ¿Pero ese tío estaba loco? Algún día iban a morir. Y no por viejos, ni por sobredosis, ni por coma etílico… sino porque acabarían estampados contra alguna pared de las solitarias y oscuras calles de aquel barrio de Nueva York.

Con su mejor expresión de furia contenida, se giró para mirar a su acompañante. Pero Itachi ya no estaba. Se frotó los ojos para comprobar que aquellas copas de whisky no le estaban provocando visiones y miró de nuevo. Entonces si que vio a Itachi: fuera del coche, apoyado en la ventanilla y con cara de impaciencia. Otra vez estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Y otra vez por culpa de Deidara.

Diez minutos más tarde, sentados en una mesa, con vasos de tequila en la mano y un gran número de chicas a su alrededor, ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de la noche. Nada más llegar todas se habían abalanzado sobre ellos, deseosas de divertirse durante las horas que les quedaban de trabajar.

Itachi miraba distraídamente a sus acompañantes femeninas, buscando a la pareja ideal para apagar ese fuego que parecía crecer más y más en su interior (bueno… y en su entrepierna). Todas eran exóticas bellezas de cabellos morenos, rubios, castaños y pelirrojos y ojos azules, negros y grises que hipnotizaban. Pero nada de ellas le llamaba la atención a Itachi. No esa noche.

Hizo ademán de tomar por la cintura a la chica más próxima mientras se levantaba del asiento, pero algo le frenó en el acto. Las luces del local se habían apagado y emitían débiles destellos de colores al compás de una música hindú, dando un ambiente sensual y muy erótico al lugar. El moreno se sentó de inmediato. Al parecer ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Una vez a la semana una de las chicas del club se encargaba de montar un espectáculo temático. Escogían la música, ideaban una coreografía bonita y se vestían según el tema que tocaba. Todo para luego acabar desnudas, bailando frente a un gran número de hombres, locos por rozar un trozo de la piel de la bailarina.

-Ita-kun, presta atención. Ya verás como te gusta –la chica rubia que le había hablado le guiñó un ojo para, acto seguido, meterle la lengua hasta el fondo a su amigo. Al parecer Deidara ya había encontrado con quién pasarlo bien esa noche. Lo bueno era que ya no tendría que llevarlo a su casa.

Itachi hizo caso a Ino, que era el nombre de la bailarina, y agudizó la mirada para observar entre la oscuridad de la sala. Algo parecía moverse en el escenario, pero era incapaz de distinguir el qué era.

De pronto, un par de focos iluminaron a 'eso' que el moreno miraba con tanta insistencia. Debajo de varios pañuelos de colores vistosos había una chica encogida. Con un ágil movimiento realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y el cruce de los pañuelos entre sí creó distintos tonos alrededor de la bailarina. Después de una vuelta y un par de florituras con las telas, el moreno observador pudo apreciar la apariencia de la joven.

Todo en ella resaltaba. Tenía un aspecto exótico y sensual que no ayudó a la calentura del chico. Llevaba el pelo de color rosa pastel recogido en una coleta alta de la que se desprendían rebeldemente varios mechones rosáceos. Aquellos orbes, de un verde esmeralda, brillaban bajo la luz de los focos. Su cuerpo era esbelto y lo cubría con un traje, que no tapaba mucho, típico de las bailarinas de la danza del vientre. El conjunto era en tonos rosas y granates, con varios toques en dorado. Parecía una diosa hindú.

Con movimientos lentos y muy marcados comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo sonar los cascabeles de la falda, que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Describía círculos con su cuerpo, meneándose al son de la música. Los brazos los movía haciendo girar los pañuelos que se ataban a sus muñecas.

Itachi no supo en qué momento todo desapareció de su alrededor. Todo, menos la chica pelirrosa que seguía bailando, ajena a la intimidante mirada del Uchiha. La voz de la stripper de antes, que había dejado de darse el lote con el rubio amigo de Itachi, le sacó de su ensimismamiento cinco minutos después. Cuando volvió en sí, las luces y la música habían vuelto a su estado original y la pelirrosa había cedido el escenario a unas compañeras que ya comenzaban a deshacerse de sus sostenes mientras bailaban salvajemente.

-Ita-kun, ¿a que te ha gustado? –ante el silencio del nombrado continuó- se llama Sakura y es nueva. La contrataron ayer. Si quieres, puedo presentártela…

Itachi se giró y la miró. Estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Deidara, con una falda (que más bien era un cinturón ancho) morada y un sujetador del mismo color. El largo pelo rubio lo tenía cogido en una coleta muy alta y tapaba la parte derecha de su cara con un mechón. La sonrisa divertida que se dibujó en su cara bastó para que la chica se pusiera en camino hacia los camerinos. Al poco rato, durante el cual rubio y moreno estuvieron hablando de la muchacha pelirrosa, ésta llegó acompañada de la rubia.

-Sakura-chan, este es Dei-kun, creo que ya te he hablado de él –dijo señalando al rubio sobre el cual ya estaba sentada otra vez. Sakura sonrió y Deidara hizo lo mismo- y este es Itachi-kun. Chicos, ella es Sakura.

Después de las presentaciones, Sakura se había sentado en una silla junto a Itachi y ambos conversaban amenamente, entre miradas furtivas llenas de deseo. Hacía ya unos minutos que Deidara e Ino habían desparecido, rumbo a la puerta que daba al callejón de detrás del local.

Desde hacía rato que Itachi le mandaba alguna indirecta a Sakura, y contra todo pronóstico, la joven pelirrosa correspondía con desparpajo y sin ningún tipo de pudor. Aquel misterioso chico le había movido algo dentro y no podía negar que le atraía: física, psicológica y sobretodo… sexualmente.

En un descuido de la chica, ésta había empujado 'sin querer' el cubata de Itachi, el cual se había derramado sobre sus pantalones. Con ayuda de una servilleta, Sakura se había ofrecido a ayudarle a limpiarlo.

-Creo que esto no se va a ir tan fácilmente –ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de Itachi. Ambos parecían disfrutar el momento, ya que ninguno se opuso a lo que el otro hacía- acompáñame a mi camerino y podré conseguirte unos pantalones para que te cambies.

Tras coger a Itachi de la mano, ambos se dirigieron a donde Sakura había dicho. Una vez dentro, ella le dijo al moreno que se quitase los pantalones mientras iba a buscar otros limpios. Y, ¿cómo desobedecer a una chica como ella? Tan sensual y _erótica_ por fuera y tan inocente por dentro… Eso era lo que le atraía de ella. Toda ella, era una mezcla explosiva, como una especia de cóctel molotov. Y él quería estar ahí cuando ella explotase.

Al momento, Sakura ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación y traía consigo un pantalón negro de la talla de Itachi. Pero ella no contaba con que él estuviese ahí plantado, recostado sobre su tocador, en bóxers, mirándola con esos ojos, que irradiaban excitación y deseo. La ojiverde se quedó estática en el sitio. Cuando vio que Itachi se acercaba a ella lentamente, atinó a cerrar la puerta y a apoyarse sobre ella. El moreno puso sus brazos a ambos lados del menudo y bello cuerpo de la joven y la miró unos segundos a los ojos. A esos ojos verdes que le habían hechizado. Al momento la besó. Sus labios se encontraron en una explosión de lujuria. Chocaban entre sí mientras sus lenguas se enrollaban simulando un _erótico_ baile en la boca de la pelirrosa.

Mientras, la mano derecha del pelinegro se había deslizado por la pierna de la chica. Lentamente la acarició, junto a sus glúteos, y muy despacio se adentró en el muslo interior de Sakura, por debajo de su falda, rozando la tela del tanga que llevaba ella. Una especie de descarga de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiverde cuando notó que Itachi enredaba con su ropa interior para después deshacerse de ella. El moreno notó la humedad de Sakura y con cuidado comenzó a estimular su intimidad. Jugaba con su clítoris, endurecido por la excitación, y sus labios, a la vez que introducía un dedo en su interior.

La temperatura de la habitación subía por momentos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura ya se encontraba totalmente desnuda sentada sobre su tocador con Itachi, en las misma condiciones, entre sus piernas. Las embestidas del joven arrancaban gemidos de la boca de la chica, la cual revolvía el largo pelo del Uchiha a la vez que se aferraba a su espalda clavándole las uñas. Con un último movimiento ambos exhalaron un gemido de placer. Estuvieron así un rato, abrazos, Itachi todavía dentro de Sakura. Luego se miraron a los ojos, negro vs. verde, y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus rostros. Pues no había sido una mala experiencia después del todo.

Los pantalones limpios para Itachi habían quedado tirados en algún lugar del suelo de aquel camerino, y nadie pareció echarlos en falta. Al parecer Itachi frecuentaría el _'Erótika'_ más a menudo. Y también con más frecuencia, repetiría de chica. Una con pelo rosa y ojos verdes…

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Celline; zyafany-company; Maya-chan; Saru Uchiha; nessa-uchiha.

Hola a tods! ¿Qué tal estáis? Uffff… cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí!

Pero es que como ya sabéis he estado de exámenes y claro… no se puede estar en misa y repicando xD No sé si interesará pero que sepáis que mi esfuerzo (el de vencer la tentación de pasarme por FanFiction) ha dado sus frutos (ningún suspenso!!).

Así que bueno, ahora tengo todo el verano por delante, un concierto de Tokio Hotel (verdad Celline-chan??) y un mes en Inglaterra!!

Ah es cierto, que no lo había comentado. Pues a ver… el viernes que viene me voy a Barcelona con Celline-neechan a ver a los Tokio Hotel en concierto! Y pasaremos el finde en la playa. Y luego, el día 1 de junio me marcho a Inglaterra (adivináis con quién?? Seee… también con Celline-neechan xD) para a ver si domino un poco más el inglés ^^ y volveré el día 22 del mismo mes.

Conclusión de todo este rollo que os estoy metiendo? Pues que tengo otro capi de **'αвєcєdαяισ' **a parte de éste y que lo colgaré en poco tiempo, supongo que el lunes que viene, para compensar las tres semanas que no podré actualizar nada. Supongo que en Inglaterra podré conectarme a Internet y podré pasarme por la página a leer los fics, pero de ahí a escribir un capi, ya lo veo más chungo.

Así que os dejo deberes para cuando haya vuelto de mis viajes: muuuuuchos **reviews** ^^ es lo único que pido vale? Y ahora ya me largo y dejo de dar la vara n.n os quiero mucho!!! Cuidaos!

Ja ne!


	6. F de Furiosa

**Pairing:** leve SuigetsuKarin

**Advertencias:** es un intento de drabble humorístico, espero que seáis benévolos…

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Capítulo dedicado Gabe Logan por haberme dado la idea de un drabble sobre esta bipolar pareja (xD). Gracias porque me he reído mucho escribiendo. ¡Espero que te guste!_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**6. F de Furiosa**

Aquella mañana no estaba de buen humor. Nunca lo estaba, pero ese día en especial, el mundo ninja tembló cuando ella puso un pie en el suelo al despertarse. Se había levantado algunas horas tarde. Por la altura del sol serían las once de la mañana. Y ella había olvidado todo lo que ese día tenía que hacer: limpieza general de la casa, la compra, la comida, limpiar la colección de katanas del zopenco que tenía por 'compañero de piso'… y todo porque había tenido que ir de misión. A veces rogaba al cielo porque se fuera de casa al menos una hora por temor a cometer un asesinato, pero había otras que no quería que se marchase porque sino todos los quehaceres quedaban en sus manos. Y aquel pequeño apartamento se le hacía grande. Y a todo eso había que sumarle que ella también era un kunoichi, también tenía misiones ninja… aunque pocas veces salía fuera de la aldea. Pero por lo menos la Hokage fue tolerante con ellos. Cuando Sasuke volvió a la Konoha, fueron 'aceptados' como shinobis de la hoja.

Bueno, pues aquella mañana, todo había sido un desastre. Tras levantarse y comprobar que, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida, había echado a correr al baño. Tenía que ducharse y arreglarse el pelo. Por mucho que él dijera que era una pelo zanahoria, a ella le gustaban sus pelirrojos cabellos. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en él en esos momentos… Acto seguido abrió el grifo de la ducha, pero con las prisas no reparó en que había abierto el del agua fría. Rápidamente, ya estaba bajo aquel chorro de cristalino líquido y, también rápidamente, un espantoso grito alertó a toda Konoha.

Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de la hoja, se levantó de su escritorio de un salto. La resaca que se notaba en su cara segundos antes había desparecido y con un par de órdenes gritadas a una alucinada Shizune ya tenía a dos Anbus frente a ella. Antes de lo que se dice dattebayo, ambos ninjas miraron, con la confusión pintada en la cara bajo aquellas impasibles máscaras de gato y zorro, a la mujer rubia que gritaba por doquier frases intercaladas con algún que otro improperio. No entendían ni una palabra, pero algo relacionado con un espantoso grito escuchado minutos atrás fue lo que uno de los Anbus llegó a comprender en el último segundo, momento en que Tsunade les amenazaba, con un jarrón de porcelana china y con intenciones de estamparlo en sus cabezas, si no salían ya en busca del causante de semejante alarido, que había osado despertarla tan temprano. Ambos ninjas, ya fuera del despacho de aquella extraña mujer, decidieron ponerse manos a la obra para acabar cuanto antes con aquella misión y poder ir a Ichiraku a tomar unos tazones de ramen.

Volviendo con nuestra chica, después de gritar como loca al reparar en la temperatura bajo cero del agua, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente aseo por el momento. Pero maldita la hora en que había decidido salir de la ducha. Buscaba como loca algo con que poder secarse las gotas que seguían martirizándola y helándola, pero parecía ser que ese día no iba a salirle nada bien. Recordó al instante haber puesto a lavar todas las toallas el día anterior y que sólo tenía una en su cuarto. Y entonces, sin toalla y con un frío que ni en el polo sur, había salido de la ducha, cometiendo el grave error de echar a correr para así llegar rápido a su habitación y poder secarse antes. En contra de todo pronóstico, no llegó antes, sino varios minutos después de escucharse un gran golpe por toda la casa, o puede que no llegase nunca.... Aquello había sonado como si un saco lleno de patatas hubiese caído al suelo al ser tirado desde una altura de 15000 pies. Bueno, en resumen, que la chica se había resbalado con el agua y había caído de bruces, besando el suelo y los escalones de la escalera, la cual había bajado dando volteretas, porque justo delante de la puerta del baño estaban las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior y claro… como cualquiera podría apreciar, el golpe fue histórico.

Cualquiera se habría quedado en el sitio, intentando enfocar la vista para pedir ayuda, pero ella no. Ella se levantó de un salto, nadie sabrá nunca cómo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y jurando en arameo. Nada más podría ocurrirle en ese día, a esa conclusión había llegado tras media hora de gruñidos y grititos histéricos. Recordemos que estaba desnuda en mitad del pasillo de su casa hablando (gritando) sola. Bueno, pues ella parecía haberlo olvidado. Además, estaba _furiosa_.

Con los nervios algo más calmados, pero en el mismo estado de desnudez que antes, fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo para desayunar. Había decidido dejar la compra y la limpieza para el día siguiente, pues con el monumental viaje que había llevado por las escaleras se había roto una uña. ¿Por qué creíais que había estado gritando tanto rato? Aún temblando de la ira, cogió una taza y se dispuso a echarse un poco del café que preparó la noche anterior. Preparó la mesa. Puso la taza con el humeante café, un bote transparente lleno de azúcar y sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía, sacó otro bote de la nevera y untó el contenido en una tostada que había hecho. Observó el resultado con orgullo y se dispuso a disfrutar de su desayuno. Tomó el azúcar y echó dos cucharadas, pero cuando iba a dejar el bote, decidió que ese día tomaría un café bien dulce, para olvidar los altercados sucedidos con anterioridad. Agregó dos cucharadas más de aquellos granitos blancos que, por cierto, le parecieron demasiado finos. No le dio importancia. Removió su café y tomó la tostada. Le dio un mordisco disfrutando el sabor de la mantequilla hasta que… escupió. Sí, señoras y señores. Escupió aquella deliciosa tostada que había preparado con tanto amor. Buscó desesperada el bote con cuyo contenido había hecho la tostada y vio con horror que no era mantequilla, sino… ¡crema antiarrugas! ¡Había olvidado que la tenía ahí porque había que mantenerla fresca! ¡Y había terminado comiéndosela! Rápidamente tomó el café para quitarse aquel desagradable sabor de la boca y tras un largo sorbo… también lo escupió. Sí, sí, han leído bien. Lo escupió. Aquel dulce café se había transformado en una solución oscura con un sabor totalmente contrario. ¡Había echado sal en vez de azúcar!

Con un humor todavía peor que el que traía antes de entrar en la cocina, salió rumbo al jardín. Si no podía ducharse ni desayunar, al menos podría utilizar su enfado y sus ganas de matar para entrenar.

Y mientras ella, cuyo nombre aún no he mencionado pero que todo el mundo ya sabe, lanzaba kunais a un improvisado muñeco de paja con un peculiar cabello rosa, nuestros Anbus favoritos, cuyos nombres también deberíais conocer, habían desistido de su misión desde el momento en que 'por error' habían pasado por el puesto más famoso de ramen. Y bueno… el resto podéis imaginarlo. ¿Quién podría estar pensando en un grito mientras el olor a ramen se cuela por sus fosas nasales? Después de 20 tazones seguirían buscando al responsable del temible despertar que la Hokage había tenido.

Y ella, después de cuatro horas y veinte muñecos con peculiar cabello rosa destrozados, seguía ahí, atacando a un vigésimo primero, pero manteniendo distancias, pues no quería romperse otra uña. Estaba por atravesarlo con una de las katanas que se supone que debería estar limpiando, cuando un estridente sonido se coló por sus oídos. Quien fuera que interrumpiese aquel momento sería carne para tiburón. Su molesto compañero cenaría bien esa noche. Y sin soltar la katana ni reparar en que estaba desnuda, lo había estado todo el día ya que los entrenamientos la habían alejado del mundo real, se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió y se topó con dos hombres altos, vestidos de Anbu y con máscaras de zorro y gato que dejaban entrever algún mechón de pelo rubio y castaño respectivamente. Si aún no sabéis quienes son me doy por vencida. Sigamos. Pues en eso estaba la chica, que aún ni caía en por qué ambos ninjas miraban ahora a cualquier lado menos a ella.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? –preguntó con algo de irritación, pues llevaban ya un rato ahí parados y no decían ni pío.

-Emmm … qué difícil es esto dattebayo… habla tú –el de la máscara de zorro se puso detrás de su compañero de cabellos castaños, el cual abultaba lo bastante como para taparle de sobras, si no fuera por los rebeldes mechones rubios que sobresalían por encima de su cabeza.

-Esto… Karin-san (N/A: por si aún no habíais caído ^^)… ¿podríamos hablar con usted después de que se tape un poco? –el humo salía por las orejas del Akimichi, el cual intentaba pensar en dangos y bolitas de arroz.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y como quien no quiere la cosa quiso averiguar qué llevaba puesto ese día. El frío que había sentido cuando se había duchado por la mañana no se comparaba en nada con el que sentía ahora. ¿Cómo podía haber estado todo el día así sin darse cuenta? Bueno si quitamos que se congeló con el agua de la ducha, se resbaló y cayó por las escaleras, se rompió una uña, confundió la crema antiarrugas con la mantequilla, echó sal al café en vez de azúcar y pasó las cuatro últimas horas destrozando muñecos con peculiares cabelleras rosas, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para mirarse al espejo.

Minutos después, Karin entraba en el salón del apartamento, donde Naruto y Chouji esperaban algo más tranquilos por saber que la chica por fin iba a vestirse, pero impacientes por poder irse de allí. No les gustaba el aura depresiva que ella despedía desde que le dijeron que se vistiera. ¿Tanto le afectó que le dijeran que no compartían sus ideales nudistas? En fin… mujeres, de seguro estaba en sus días.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a los chicos. Bueno eso de que se había vestido… la minifalda negra y el escotazo de la camisa del mismo color, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero como ya estaban acostumbrados a verla vestida de esa forma no le dieron importancia. Mejor así que sin nada, pensaron los pobres Anbu.

Y después de diez minutos en los que la Hebi corroboró haber gritado, pasaron sesenta más en los que les relató su 'fantástico' día. Con pelos y señales. Pasó un gato negro, una rosa del desierto y para cuando el relato terminó, la chica ya estaba de nuevo _furiosa_. MUY _furiosa_. La ira la invadía. ¿Cómo podían haberle ocurrido tantas cosas en un día? Y cuando se volvió a Naruto y a Chouji para descargarse un rato, se encontró con un sofá vacío. Malditos… ya los cogería… tendría que retrasar para pasado mañana la limpieza y la compra. Mañana le tocaba masacre. Y dispuesta estaba a planificar su maléfico plan cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando paso a un joven de su edad, de piel pálida, ojos y pelo azul claro y sonrisa de tiburón. Seeee… Suigetsu había llegado en el mejor momento. Igual lo de desquitarse matando gente no era tan entretenido como 'desquitarse' con su 'compañero de piso'. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y sin mediar palabra empujó a un sorprendido shinobi contra el sofá.

Al parecer el día no iba a terminar tan mal como empezó, ¿no? Si nada hacía que se pusiera _furiosa_ de nuevo…

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha; zyafany-company; danielauchiha; Maya-chan; Celline; nessa-uchiha y hanashi-chan.

Hay mi madre! Voy a empezar a escribir hentai más a menudo porque está visto que es poner cositas así y crecer la lista de **reviews** ^^ Si es que… estamos hechas unas pervers, y qué? Vivan las pervers no?

En fin, el lunes cuando vuelva de Barcelona subiré el siguiente capi, que será el único que suba en todo el mes de julio, eso sí, espero más de tres reviews al menos eeh, que sino no hay capi… T.T os echaré de menos ninias!!

Y a ver si acertáis la próxima pareja. Quien acierte: drabble dedicado!! (zyafany-company tu no entras en el concurso xk ya lo sabes xD)

Cuando esté en pleno concierto de Tokio Hotel me acordaré de vosotras ^^ Os quiero!

Ja ne!


	7. G de Guardián

**Pairing:** KibaHina

**Advertencias:** spoiler del manga. Aquí Hinata no está enamorada de Naruto, sólo le ve como su ídolo, alguien a quien aspira parecerse.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**7. G de Guardián**

La noche iba cayendo en Konoha. Los cálidos tintes rojizos y anaranjados del anochecer cubrían el cielo, acompañando en su caminar a un joven jounin de la villa. Caminaba con paso tranquilo, casi arrastrando los pies, mientras los mechones de pelo castaño se interponían entre el camino y su visión. Las manos las llevaba en los bolsillos y Akamaru caminaba a su lado, silencioso, mirando a su amo de reojo, pues notaba esa extraña aura de inseguridad que le rodeaba.

Y sí que era raro porque, ¿cuándo Kiba Inuzuka se mostraba inseguro? Será mejor saber cómo le fue el día al ninja.

·

·

**Flash Back**

Esa mañana, todo invitaba a levantarse para vivir un día perfecto. El sol brillaba alto, en el cielo azul libre de nubes. La gente reía por la calle y los pajarillos se posaban en la ventana de su habitación para despertarlo con su alegre cantar. Aquél sería un idílico paisaje para cualquiera. Demasiado idílico… fue lo que pensó Kiba cuando, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo alborotado, se incorporó en su cama.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Saltó de la cama y se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia atrás. Akamaru le miró con ojillos cansados desde su cojín, el cual usaba para descansar cuando no lo hacía en la cama del shinobi.

-¡Buenos días Aka-chan! –se agachó frente al can, el cual seguía más dormido que despierto, y le acarició la cabecita con ternura.

Corriendo se dirigió al baño. Su característica energía había regresado. Tomó una ducha rápida y regresó a su cuarto para vestirse. Akamaru ya no estaba allí, por lo que supuso que su hermana estaría con él en la cocina. Antes de abandonar su cuarto hasta la noche, se miró en el espejo. Éste le devolvió el reflejo de un chico moreno que sonreía ampliamente. Sus ojos rasgados brillaban de nuevo. Al parecer ese no iba a ser tan mal día.

-¡Buenos días okaa-san, onee-san! –Kiba ya estaba en la cocina. Su madre y su hermana discutían sobre algo mientras terminaban su desayuno. Como había predicho, Akamaru se encontraba con ellas. El perro ladró con fuerza saludando a su amo, otro que ya se había despertado completamente.

-Kiba-kun, ¿vas a desayunar? –sonrió su hermana mientras hacía amago de levantarse de la mesa.

-No onee-san, hoy voy a ir a entrenar con Shino e Hinata. Ya comeré algo con ellos. Me marcho que ya llego tarde. Adiós okaa-san! Que tengáis buen día. ¡Vamos Akamaru!

Y sin dar mucho tiempo a más, salió corriendo con su fiel amigo de cuatro patas ladrando detrás de él. Su madre sonrió cuando salió a la puerta de la casa. Vio a su hijo desaparecer al final de la calle y su hija mayor salió también al porche. Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice y volvieron cada una a lo suyo.

Por otro lado, Kiba seguía corriendo con Akamaru hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 10. El aire le golpeaba en la cara haciéndole sentir bien. Giró una calle a la derecha y sin querer tropezó con una chica. Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules. La bolsa de la compra que Ino llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo. Ambos se miraron. La Yamanaka con furia, y Kiba con una cara de inmensa felicidad. A la velocidad del rayo, Kiba recogió las cosas y se las entregó a su dueña, para partir de nuevo con Akamaru hacia su lugar de destino. Ino se giró para ver desaparecer al Inuzuka por la calle y luego fijó su azulina mirada en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa hoy? –se preguntó la kunoichi mientras emprendía la marcha a su casa. Y es que, aunque ver feliz a Kiba no era extraño, si lo era el que no discutiera con ella en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

El moreno llegó finalmente al área de entrenamiento, con algunas gotas de sudor cayéndole por la sien pero sin un atisbo de cansancio. Es más, parecía más lleno de energía y vitalidad que antes. Akamaru llegó a su lado y se estiró mientras abría la boca. Después se puso a corretear de un lado a otro persiguiendo una mariposa mientras meneaba la cola, feliz.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó alegremente el chico perro a Shino, quien se encontraba ya allí debajo de un árbol, disfrutando de la agradable sombra que aquel árbol de cerezo le otorgaba.

-Buenos días Kiba –contestó impasible su compañero sin apartar la mirada de una de sus abejas, la cual abría y cerraba sus alas emitiendo un extraño sonido. 'Estará en celo' pensó el muchacho refiriéndose al bichillo que Shino tenía en el dedo índice.

-¿Vendrá Hinata-chan a entrenar? -preguntó el moreno después de unos minutos de silencio. Se había sentado junto a su compañero y amigo, que había dejado de prestar atención a la abeja, y Akamaru descansaba sobre sus piernas. Encorrer mariposas era una tarea devastadora.

-Supongo, aunque tarda demasiado – el Aburame tenía razón. La joven nunca solía retrasarse en los entrenamientos y eso pareció preocupar a Kiba.

Los minutos seguían pasando y no había ni rastro de Hinata. La que sí llegó fue Kurenai, con su abultado vientre de embarazada.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿qué tal su embarazo? –preguntó el moreno mientras veía a su maestra acariciar al único integrante canino del equipo 10.

-Muy bien, gracias Kiba. Ya sólo me quedan dos meses –el rostro de la jounin se entristeció mientras posaba una mano en su abdomen- es una lástima que Asuma no esté aquí para ver al bebé.

-Kurenai-sensei, ¿ya has elegido un nombre para el bebé? –preguntó Shino con la intención de desviar el tema. No le gustaba ver triste a su maestra. Y aunque era cierto que ya nadie podría traer de vuelta a Asuma Sarutobi, haría todo lo posible por verla feliz.

Y mientras Shino y Kurenai hablaban, a la cabeza de Kiba volvió a llegar el recuerdo de cierta chica de pelo negro azulado. Desde hacía tiempo que la joven Hyuga se había instalado en su corazón, aunque estaba seguro de que el señor Hyuga nunca le vería como el prometido digno para su hija. En eso estaba cuando un extraño presentimiento se hizo hueco en su pecho. Algo iba mal. La misma sensación de cuando se había levantado volvía a torturarlo.

-Shino, Kurenai-sensei, creo que voy a ir a buscar a Hinata-chan. Está tardando mucho e igual está enferma y no puede venir a entrenar. Empiecen sin mí, ¡luego vuelvo!

Esto último lo gritó, directamente, mientras volvía a desaparecer por otra calle. Akamaru le siguió en cuanto se fijó en que su amo parecía haberse olvidado del mundo para iniciar otra maratón.

Tras diez minutos de carrera, Kiba se vio ante los muros de la mansión Hyuga. Era una hermosa edificación de paredes blancas y de corte tradicional. Los tejados, típicamente japonés, de color pizarra, daban un aire elegante a los terrenos del clan más importante de Konoha, después de la desaparición del legendario clan Uchiha. Con paso tranquilo, el chico y el perro se adentraron en la mansión, como solían hacer siempre que iban a visitar a su amiga, hasta llegar al patio de entrenamiento. Allí encontró a Hanabi, pero con ella no había nadie, más que un incómodo silencio y gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas que caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Preocupado, corrió hasta su lado.

-Hanabi-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –la genin levantó su enrojecida mirada y sólo atinó a abrazarle mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas entre gemidos.

-Kiba-kun, es Hinata-chan –ante esa declaración Kiba se tensó- Discutimos por una tontería y acabé golpeándola. Salió corriendo y de eso hace más de una hora.

El Inuzuka se separó de ella- Dime que no le hiciste daño –fueron sus únicas palabras, aunque con algo de rencor.

-Sólo fue un puñetazo con algo de chakra, ella estaba bien cuando se marchó, pero no la había visto llorar así en mi vida.

Kiba no se retrasó mucho más hablando con Hanabi. Tras relatarle ésta, todo lo que había ocurrido, el chico salió, como alma que lleva al diablo, a buscar a su Hinata. Un momento… ¿SU Hinata? No había tiempo para pararse a pensar en ello. Ahora debía encontrarla y comprobar que estuviese bien.

**Fin Flash Back**

_·_

_·_

Y eso era todo lo que había pasado en el día. Añadiendo que no había comido nada, que llevaba buscando a Hinata desde que se había enterado de su desaparición y que a cada segundo que pasaba su preocupación aumentaba más y más…

Sólo le quedaba mirar en un sitio. Aunque dudaba mucho que ella estuviese ahí. Desde la misión del Bikuochuu siempre había evitado las cuevas. Pero en esos momentos dudaba mucho que la peliazul le hubiese dado importancia a eso, la conocía, y en momentos como ese sólo quería desaparecer. Entonces emprendió la marcha de nuevo hacia el muro de los Hokages. Si había algún sitio donde Hinata podría estar era ese.

Subía las escaleras tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitía. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. ¿Y si Hinata cometía una locura? Debía encontrarla cuanto antes. El último escalón estaba próximo y un leve gimoteo se escuchaba como ruido de fondo.

Y así era, allí estaba ella. Encogida en un rincón, llorando, convulsionándose por el llanto. Su cara escondida entre sus rodillas y sus largos cabellos azulados. Kiba se acercó con cautela, no quería asustarla. Pero Akamaru no fue tan disimulado y con un pequeño ladrido se acercó a Hinata y se acurrucó junto a ella, quien le miraba con sorpresa.

-¿K-Kiba-kun? –preguntó la chica mientras enfocaba la mirada y se limpiaba las lágrimas-¿Q-Qué haces a-aquí?

-Hina-chan –y sin poder evitarlo la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca más- Hina-chan no vuelvas a huir así, por favor –la miró a los ojos sin separarse mucho de ella y vio que estaba colorada, pero desconocía si era por tanto llorar o por la proximidad que había entre ambos.

-K-Kiba-kun… e-etto… y-yo… n-no quería pre-preocuprate, p-pero… -las lágrimas volvieron a sus bellos ojo opalinos.

-Hina-chan, no te preocupes más, porque aquí me tienes para todo –mientras hablaba se iban acercando más y más- Aquí me tienes… como tu eterno _guardián_, Hina-chan –esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de unirse en un tierno beso.

Y así terminaría el día de Kiba Inuzuka, el nuevo _guardián_ y protector de Hinata Hyuga.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha y zyafany-company.

Muchas gracias chicas. Sé que dije que si no tenía suficientes reviews no publicaría nada… pero cuando estaba en pleno concierto, viendo cómo Tom se tiraba a su guitarra xD (más información: poned **'Tom Kaulitz y su guitarra' **y mirad el video de '**Jukotokiohotel'**; no tiene desperdicio y así me ahorro la explicación… eso sí que es vivir cada segundo ñ.ñ), cambié de opinión. Igual es que ese drabble en especial no gustó lo suficiente como para tener tantos **reviews**.

Espero que éste que traigo tenga mejor acogida, porque va a ser el único en todo el mes de julio.

Por si os interesa, el concierto fue fantástico. Fueron las casi dos horas más especiales de mi vida. Bill estaba súper mono y Gustav llevaba camiseta de tirantes!! Lástima que no se la quitase! (baba) Tom en su línea, a poco me vuelvo loca con sus caras orgásmicas xP y George también muy majo. Pues ale, si alguien no los conoce, ya está bajándose las canciones por el e-mule porque estos chicos merecen la pena n.n

Y para terminar bien la semana: España campeona de Europa!! Encima la final contra Alemania… me dieron un poquito de pena los alemanes, para qué negarlo, pero al segundo ya estaba saltando como loca para celebrar nuestra victoria, que ya era hora! Y encima el gol, fue de mi niño!! Ich liebe dich Torres! :)

Hasta la próxima!!

Ja ne!


	8. H de Hielo

**Pairing:** ShikaIno

**Advertencias:** ninguna

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**8. H de Hielo**

El invierno había caído sobre Konoha y sorprendentemente la nieve cubría cada rincón de la conocida como aldea oculta de la Hoja. Y es que ese año, la más fría de las estaciones había llegado heladora, obligando hasta a los más valientes a sacar de sus armarios las ropas de más abrigo.

En esas amanecía un nuevo día. Los débiles rayos del sol, que aunque brillantes no calentaban las congeladas manos de nadie, iluminaban las solitarias calles. Cualquiera salía a esas horas de casa. Pero no todos los habitantes de Konoha opinaban igual. Una puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven shinobi. El chico, vestido con sus típicas ropas ninjas y un abrigo de pieles de ciervo que le daba calor, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de aburrimiento total en su rostro. Descendió lentamente las escaleras del porche, casi arrastrando los pies, y cuando llegó a la calle empezó a caminar disfrutando del frío vientecillo mañanero que le golpeaba la cara.

Shikamaru iniciaba así otra de sus rutinarias jornadas. Desde que el invierno llegase se levantaba temprano y se encaminaba hacia el bosque. Todos pensaban que pasaba las largas horas del día entrenando y entrenando, pero no era así. Entonces… ¿qué movía a Shikamaru al bosque cada amanecer? ¿Había algo capaz de superar su vagancia? ¿De hacerle levantarse cada mañana con el sol? Pues sí, lo había.

Sus pasos sonaban al chocar contra las humedecidas piedras del camino. No andaba despacio ni deprisa, aunque dentro de sí parecía librarse una batalla para superar su autocontrol y lanzarse a la carrera. Pero su destino no estaba lejos y tenía tiempo suficiente hasta que ella llegase. Y entonces, comenzó a recordar por qué se hallaba en aquellas condiciones y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Hacía varias semanas que todas las mañana se levantaba temprano. Pero esa rutina había comenzado una tormentosa mañana a principios de mes. Había discutido con su padre, quien le echaba en cara su característica pereza, y esa vez había terminado explotando. No era común en él descontrolarse ni perder los nervios, pero es que cuando llevan diciéndote lo mismo toda tu vida se le coge algo de manía al dichoso tema. El resultado de aquella para nada amistosa charla fue que el joven Nara salió como un rayo hacia algún sitio en busca de la, a veces reconfortante, soledad. Sus pies le llevaron casi inconscientemente hasta la entrada de aquel bosque. Pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo, resbalando por sus coloradas mejillas, y posándose lentamente sobre el suelo ya blanco, cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un precioso lago de superficie helada. Con su ya acostumbrada tranquilidad, avanzó hasta la orilla para observar un poco más aquel sitio que, sin darse cuenta, había descubierto. Era bastante amplio y parecía que la mano del hombre no había llegado a alterar, todavía, a la madre naturaleza. Con gesto cansado, Shikamaru se sentó en una de las rocas mirando hacia un punto indefinido del hielo que se extendía ante sus oscuros ojos.

Así pasaron largos minutos, e incluso podría decirse que una hora o más… la nieve cada vez caía más lentamente y aquel frío viento con el que se había despertado ya casi no tenía fuerza. Tal era la tranquilidad y la paz que rodeaba el sitio, que Shikamaru había olvidado que era un shinobi que debía estar alerta en todo momento y sólo cuando notó una presencia a su lado despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –esa voz hizo que sus pies volvieran a notar la tierra. Se giró y la encontró ahí, con su mismo porte de siempre y un gesto más bien de confusión.

-Ino… -apenas podía articular palabra, pero en esos momentos el chico habría jurado apreciar un aura luminosa en torno a la kunoichi.

-Vale, veo que sigues tan tonto como siempre, ya puedo dejar de preocuparme –y sin mediar otra palabra se sentó junto al desorientado Nara, que la observaba fijamente, y se deshizo de sus sandalias ninja para ponerse unas botas de patinar.

Lo próximo fue que la rubia se levantó apoyándose en el suelo y en Shikamaru, aparentemente de forma inconsciente, para después deslizarse con elegancia sobre el hielo. El shinobi de Konoha siguió la figura de la Yamanaka por todo el lago, preguntándose si aquello no sería una alucinación o algo por el estilo, pero cuando volvió a escucharla hablar, se dio cuenta de que eso era muy real… demasiado real.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado mirándome todo el día? –Shikamaru no supo en qué momento había llegado hasta él, pero ahora que se daba cuenta estaban muy cerca, y podía apreciar lo bella que se había vuelto. Ino le observaba con el interés brillando en sus azulinos ojos y el moreno tuvo que agitar la cabeza un poco para alejar los pecaminosos pensamientos que en su mente se agolpaban.

-Yo… tsk… la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, aunque esto sea muy problemático –cruzándose de brazos e intentando controlarse, el moreno desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Tú mismo –su compañera rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó con su helada

danza.

Pasó el rato e Ino estaba absorta en lo que hacía. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía para ella cuando patinaba. Aquello hacía que se sintiese libre, por eso durante el invierno, siempre que podía, iba allí a disfrutar de aquel pequeño placer. Ni siquiera se enteró de que Shikamaru se había marchado hasta que abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se sorprendió de que él no estuviese allí.

-Shika-kun estaba muy raro hoy. No entiendo qué podía pasarle –pero por mucho que le diera vueltas no podía saber qué le ocurría a su moreno compañero y amigo. Cuando el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que se encontraron en el lago, unas horas que para Shikamaru fueron inolvidables, pues después de eso pasó varios días recordando la fluidez de los movimientos de su amiga. Pero un día decidió acudir a verla de nuevo. Y así lo hizo. A ese día le sucedió otro. Y al siguiente también fue a observarla patinar. Otra mañana, ocultando su chakra para que nadie le notase, se deslizó entre la maleza para llegar hasta el lago. Él solía acudir un poco antes que la rubia, para así poder apreciar la belleza del sol reflejado en la superficie del lago, lo que hacía que se vislumbrasen hermosos haces de luz brillante.

Pero un día, cuando echó los pies al suelo como cada mañana, dispuesto a ir al bosque otra vez, se dio cuenta de algo. Desde hacía ya tres semanas que Ino no salía de su cabeza. Al principio creyó que sólo pensaba en ella porque llevaban juntos mucho tiempo como compañeros ninja y porque le había sorprendido descubrir la destreza de ella para patinar, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de borrar la imagen de Ino de su mente, cayó en la cuenta de que lo que sentía por la rubia iba más allá de una simple amistad. Se le hacía duro reconocerlo, pero tras meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Mientras se sentaba en la roca que llevaba tres semanas siendo su asiento, siguió pensando en ello. ¿Podría Ino llegar a sentir lo mismo por él algún día? ¿Sería capaz él de aguantar o acabaría confesándole lo que le ocurría a la kunoichi? Sus cavilaciones no duraron mucho, pues como si le hubiese leído la mente, la chica ya corría por el camino que venía de Konoha. Shikamaru la notó pasar junto a los arbustos que lo ocultaban y se agarró a la roca, refrenando el deseo de salir para que ella le viese. Y la rutina continuó cuando Ino se lanzó hacia el lago. Aquel día había comenzado con una coreografía diferente, pero no por ello menos hermosa.

El Nara fijó sus pupilas en la Yamanaka, luchando por no perderse ningún movimiento. Tan observador se había vuelto en esa última temporada, que quería ver todo lo que la chica hacía. Ahora, Ino tenía el tronco inclinado, la pierna izquierda levantada y los brazos extendidos, mientras patinaba sobre la pierna derecha. Shikamaru se dio cuenta entonces de que ese movimiento no estaba saliendo bien: la pierna sobre la que Ino se apoyaba temblaba bastante y el patín que calzaba estaba arañando la superficie helada del lago. El shinobi apartó los ojos de la chica para fijarlos en la trayectoria que ésta había seguido. Tal y como temía, el hielo se estaba resquebrajando e Ino no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Un ruido sordo, como de un rayo, cortó el silencio que había en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban los dos: el hielo se había roto y las placas que formaban la superficie del lago se separaban y rompían en fragmentos más pequeños.

-¡Oh no! –el grito de Ino llamó la atención de Shikamaru. Ella se encontraba en una placa de hielo situada en el centro del lago- Mierda, si no hubiera usado el chakra en patinar ahora no estaría en problemas- Estaba demasiado separada del resto, por lo que no podría llegar a tierra a menos que lo hiciese nadando, y si se echaba al agua, lo más seguro es que muriese congelada antes de alcanzar la orilla.

-¡Ino! –Shikamaru salió de entre los arbustos y sin pensarlo dos veces acumuló chakra en sus pies y, esquivando las placas de hielo que se rompían y hundían, consiguió llegar hasta la chica- Vamos Ino, junta chakra y corre antes de que nos hundamos.

-Shikamaru no puedo –dijo mientras agarraba al chico por la manga de su abrigo, pues él ya había empezado a correr- Gasté todo el chakra en mejorar la nueva coreografía de hoy.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno cayó en la cuenta de por qué ella no se había salvado tan fácilmente- Vamos, sube a mi espalda y agárrate a mis hombros ¡deprisa!

Shikamaru comenzó a correr y a saltar como podía. Las placas de hielo cada vez eran más pequeñas y se hacía difícil encontrar un camino que llevase hasta la orilla. Ya casi estaban llegando cuando el chico tropezó con un trozo de hielo que acaba de desprenderse, Ino salió disparada hacia tierra y él se hundió en las heladas aguas del lago. La chica, algo aturdida por el golpe, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru casi no podía moverse. Estaba sujetándose en un trozo de hielo y poco a poco caía inconsciente. Si no hacía algo rápido, el shinobi moriría. Tras echar un rápida ojeada a su alrededor, dio con una rama rota que estaba en el suelo. Si conseguía que Shikamaru se agarrase a ella, Ino podría sacarlo del agua.

-Shikamaru –le llamó, consiguiendo que él abriese un poco los ojos- sujétate fuerte y confía en mí –acto seguido le lanzó la rama y esperó a que el chico se agarrase. Entonces, estiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Pensaba que no podría hacerlo, pues le chico pesaba demasiado, pero entonces, se armó de valor y tiró. La vida de Shikamaru dependía de ella, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

El chico cada vez estaba más cerca y con un último estirón alcanzó la orilla. Ino se lanzó hacia él y lo alzó como pudo para llevarlo hasta donde tenía sus cosas. La mochila de la rubia reposaba bajo un árbol y en cuanto llegaron a ella, la kunoichi sacó de un bolsillo un par de píldoras de soldado. Tras tomarse una ella, le dio otra a Shikamaru, quien algo atontado la tragó. Después sacó una manta y tapó al chico con ella.

-Shika-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la rubia, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto al jadeante muchacho-Dios mío, perdóname por ser tan imprudente. Por favor Shika dime algo. No puedes morirte –y sin más se abrazó a él para darle algo más de calor y evitarle un resfriado.

-¿Tan pronto querías librarte de mí? –las palabras salieron de su boca lentamente, como si le doliese decirlas.

-¡Shika-kun! –Ino le miró a los ojos y sin premeditarlo le besó. Fue un beso corto, pero que revivió a Shikamaru completamente- esto… perdóname, yo… me dejé llevar.

Ino parecía avergonzada y el Nara no pasó por alto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, aunque desconocía si era por el esfuerzo, por el frío o por lo que acababa de hacer. Como respuesta, el chico la cogió por los hombros y la besó. La rubia se quedó petrificada, y Shikamaru, sabiéndose no correspondido se separó unos centímetros- Ino… lo siento mucho, pero… estoy enamorado de ti- bajó la mirada, aún abrazado a ella e hizo ademán de levantarse. Fue entonces cuando Ino se lo impidió lanzándose sobre él y besándolo nuevamente. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose por el suelo, pero parecer ser que los dos le debían mucho al _hielo_ del lago que los había unido.

-Emmm por cierto… Shika-kun, ¿qué hacías tras esos arbustos?

-Tsk… problemática… es una larga historia –y por temor a más preguntas, la calló con otro beso.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha; zyafany-company; nessa-uchiha; Akechi Teiko y la de siempre.

Bueno bueno… no sé si alguien se leerá ésta última parte xD en fin… es por seguir la tradición de introducción, fic, agradecimientos jeje. Ya era hora de que volviese no?? Pues la verdad creo que sí, pero es que no sé qué me pasó que regresé sin inspiración T.T creo que mi musa se quedó en Inglaterra, tendré que volver a buscarla jeje.

Bue os cuento un poquito vale?

Han sido tres semanas inolvidables, he conocido a gente súper maja (que a ver si puedo conseguir que alguno se pase por aquí a leer mis fics n.n) y de veras que lo pase genial. Londres es estupendo, sobretodo si vas con muchas libras en el bolsillo para gastar xD, visité el Big Ben, el London Eye, Buckingham Palace y… Kinas Cross!! Si si si! Estuve en el andén 9 y tres cuartos aunque no en el real, sino en un improvisado que han hecho porque no se puede acceder a ese andén sino es con billete, sino sería un desastre, todo lleno de turistas haciendo fotos jeje

Lue estuve en la playita una semana, también genial, y ahora voy a estar diez días de voluntaria en la Exposición Internacional Zaragoza 2008 Agua y Desarrollo Sostenible n.n para más información escribís eso mismo en Google.

No sé para cuando el próximo capi, aunque creo saber qué parejita va a ser jeje ya que la habéis pedido ya dos personitas. ¿**Reviews**? Pues na, besotes para todos!!

Ja ne!


	9. I de Imaginación

**Pairing:** SasoKonan

**Advertencias:** lime, nada grave... pero prefiero avisaros por si acaso ^^

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Capítulo dedicado a La de siempre por haberme dado la idea de un drabble sobre esta inusual pareja. Gracias por leerme. ¡Espero que te guste!_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**9. I de Imaginación**

Otra vez aquí. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? No sé por qué pero por mucho que lo intente, mis pies caminan solos y siempre acaban trayéndome aquí, a este solitario claro, donde he vivido tantas cosas: dolor, tristeza, ansias de matar, amor…

Sí, amor… como aquella vez. Fue la primera y detrás han llegado muchas más. Desde aquel día, cada noche me levanto cual muerto viviente y me escurro entre los oscuros pasillos de la guarida de Akatsuki, lo más rápido que puedo, para internarme en el bosque. Y correr, correr, correr. Caerme, levantarme y volver a correr. Para llegar hasta este pequeño claro, este que sólo nosotros dos parecemos conocer, pues nunca antes me he encontrado con alguien que no sea él. Las circunstancias nos han obligado a recurrir a este lugar. Es muy triste vernos todos los días en las reuniones de la organización y no poder dirigirnos siquiera una simple miradita. Eso levantaría sospechas, y no queremos que nadie piense que cada noche nos reunimos para apagar el fuego que minuto a minuto se enciende en nosotros cada día.

Llego sofocada, despeinada y con la ropa desencajada, sé que no le gusta que le hagan esperar, por eso he corrido tanto. Y ahí está él. Apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. El cabello pelirrojo oscuro le cae desordenada y salvajemente a ambos lados de la cara y sobre los ojos. Esos ojos marrones que ahora me miran fijamente, mientras puedo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en su cara.

-Llegas tarde –pero esa sonrisilla pícara no se borra de su cara- pero parece que ha merecido la pena esperar.

Miro que sus ojos me observan de arriba abajo. Hasta entonces no había reparado en mi aspecto detenidamente, pero ahora que lo dice, me sonrojo enormemente. Pero él no se inmuta… siempre es lo mismo: llego yo, pues él siempre está ya esperándome; intercambiamos unas palabras, o más bien hablo yo; él me calla con un beso; hacemos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no pueden más y regresamos a la guarida, por separado, por supuesto.

-Sasori… yo, tengo que decirte algo –ahí está otra vez. Noto sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Él intenta abrirse paso en mi boca, pero esta vez no va a ser como siempre. No. Esta vez mando yo. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la dominada. En Akatsuki, de no ser por mi habilidad, no sería nada en la organización. Incluso me atrevo a creer que me habrían echado hace tiempo. Pero esto ha terminado. No soy ningún juguetito. Ahora sus manos están en mi cadera. Yo intento separarme pero ahora me agarra las manos y me impide que me mueva. Siento su cuerpo pegado al mío, me excita, no puedo negarlo, pero… ¿sólo es eso?

-Konan, sabes que no tenemos tiempo, luego tendremos que volver a la guarida y… -me mira levemente y con la mano libre me abre lentamente la capa dejando ver el principio de mis senos. Sonríe al comprobar que no llevo nada de ropa, salvo la capa. Siempre hago eso, pues para qué ponerme más si lo único que él quiere es quitármela. Va a abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero yo me adelanto. Se acabó ser otra más de sus marionetas.

-Esto se ha terminado –las palabras salen solas. Por una vez él es el sorprendido. Sus ojos están abiertos y me miran fijamente intentando descifrar el significado de lo que he dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –se separa confundido y yo me alejo colocándome bien la capa.

-Sasori… ¿por qué vienes aquí cada noche? –parece ser que mi pregunta le pilla por sorpresa. No le culpo, yo también estoy confusa. Nunca habíamos dejado claro qué tipo de relación era la nuestra. Porque… ¿teníamos una relación? ¿O lo nuestro sólo era sexo? Él se toma su tiempo para responder, pero al final lo hace, dejándome asombrada.

-Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Konan, lo único que tengo claro es que me siento bien cuando estoy contigo –se ha dado la vuelta y me mira sinceramente- Yo no sé si te quiero o si te amo, sé que a tu lado soy yo mismo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cada noche es lo mismo que la anterior? Sólo sé que cuando vengo aquí es para echar un polvo y marcharme por el mismo camino –noto cómo mis ojos se aguan y no lo impido- me siento como si sólo me quisieras para eso, para satisfacer tus necesidades y luego darme una patada en el culo. Yo no soy una marioneta a la que manejar con chakra en tu propio beneficio Sasori.

-Yo no quería hacerte sentir así. Siempre pensé que eso te gustaba… -eso sí que me ha dejado descolocada.

-¿Me estás llamando una cualquiera? –siento que ahora las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas, sonrosadas por la ira que se acumula en mi interior. ¿Pero qué se ha creído?

-¡No, no no! –se apresura a rectificar él- nunca quise insinuar eso. Konan –un suspiro escapa de sus labios, esos que me vuelven loca, pero sshh no digáis nada, es un secreto- tengo una idea. A partir de ahora, pienso hacerte feliz de cualquier otra forma. Voy a demostrarte que soy capaz de permanecer a tu lado sin necesidad de estar haciéndolo continuamente.

Vale, tocado y hundido. Ahora sí que no sé qué decirle. Veo que lo dice en serio, Sasori nunca bromea. Pero, ¿será capaz? Parece que espera una respuesta por mi parte- Yo… de acuerdo. Ya verás que tampoco es tan difícil… es sólo cuestión de _imaginación_.

-¿_Imaginación_? –le veo cerrar los ojos mientras se concentra. Parece un ángel caído del cielo, me dan ganas de lanzarme y abrazarle- Konan, dame un día y te prometo que la noche de mañana no la olvidarás nunca.

Sin una palabra más, se acerca a mí y me da un tierno beso. Sólo ha sido un roce, pero me ha subido al cielo. Le veo desaparecer entre los oscuros árboles del bosque. La noche es silenciosa y decido quedarme un poco más. Con cuidado, me tumbo en el suelo y me dedico a observar hacia arriba. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. No se puede ver el cielo desde ese bosque. La guarida de Akatsuki debía estar en un sitio estratégico, imposible de localizar por tierra y por aire. El bosque cumple ambas funciones. La complejidad de sus caminos hace que introducirse en él sea un suicidio sino se conoce aquel laberinto natural y los árboles son tan altos que sus frondosas copas hacen imposible atisbar siquiera un trozo de cielo.

Ahora que estoy sola me da por pensar en mi vida antes de llegar a ser una asesina de rango S. Antes me encantaba sentarme por las noches a mirar el firmamento. Contar las estrellas o buscar las constelaciones me ayudaban a relajarme cuando el día había sido duro. A veces echo de menos mi infancia. Todo es más fácil cuando eres niño. Siento mis ojos pesados y soy incapaz de impedir que se cierren.

Despierto cuando los rayos de sol golpean duramente en mi rostro. La luz me ciega cuando intento mirar dónde me encuentro. Me duele la espalda y siento que me encuentro tumbada en algún sitio duro. Echo la mano a mi derecha y me incorporo de repente al notar la hierba bajo ella. Me veo en el bosque, en el claro donde Sasori y yo nos encontramos anoche. El miedo captura mi cuerpo y me falta tiempo para echarme a correr hacia la guarida. No serán más de las 7 pero aún así debo llegar pronto para evitar que alguien me vea.

Cuando por fin alcanzo mi cama escucho aliviada cómo suena el timbre de la guarida. Eso quiere decir que he podido llegar antes de la reunión matinal. Debo darme prisa si quiero acudir a tiempo. Me cambio a la velocidad de la luz, poniéndome un pantalón corto y una camiseta de color negro, una camiseta de rejilla y la capa de Akatsuki, la cual he librado de hierbas y de un par de manchas de tierra. Aun me estoy poniendo las sandalias cuando salgo por la puerta. Por el camino me topo con Deidara, al parecer no se ha lavado todavía, ya que trae una cara de sueño que no puede con ella. Eso sí, el humor nunca lo pierde.

-¿Se te pegaron las sábanas Konan? Hum… –le veo desaparecer por una esquina y me apresuro a seguirle, no quiero ser la última.

La reunión se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy de nuevo en mi habitación. Al parecer no hay ninguna misión para mí el día de hoy.

-'Konan, tú puedes permanecer hoy en la guarida, encárgate de que nadie entre, aunque eso sería imposible' –recuerdo con amargura las palabras de Nagato… a veces consigue sacarme de mis casillas.

Decido que quizás pueda darme un relajante baño. Con un poco de suerte igual se me bajan los humos y todo. Me dirijo al baño con todo lo necesario y paso dentro más de una hora. El agua resbalando por mi cuerpo me tranquiliza bastante y por fin logro olvidar por qué estaba cabreada. De nuevo en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y mirando al techo, me da por pensar, por primera vez en el día, en Sasori. Creo tener claro que yo le quiero y que daría mi vida por él, pero me da miedo que se descubra esto que siento. No puedo llegar a imaginar lo que podría ocurrir. Pero no puedo pensar en eso. ¿Qué hará Sasori hoy? No puedo negar que tengo curiosidad por saber lo que convertirá esta noche en inolvidable.

El tiempo se me pasa volando y cuando quiero darme cuenta, los primeros Akatsukis ya han llegado a la guarida. Me sorprende que Sasori no esté con ellos, pero no hago preguntas. Supongo que volveré a verlo cuando el sol ya no brille y la oscuridad sea mi mayor aliada.

Mientras ando por el camino que me lleva al claro sigo pensando en por qué hago esto. Qué me dice que esta noche no va a ser como el resto. Vale que Sasori parecía sincero… además no creo que me hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo si de verdad no sintiera nada por mí. ¡Mierda! Otra vez voy tarde. Empiezo a correr y a los pocos minutos ya estoy allí, pero Sasori no. Lo reconozco, estoy confundida. Él nunca se retrasa, entonces… ¿por qué no está aquí? Siento cómo alguien me agarra por detrás y me pongo tensa hasta que una voz me susurra al oído.

-Tranquila, soy yo. No voy a hacerte daño –después de eso oigo esa risilla suya y me doy la vuelta. Al parecer sí está ahí. Me mira con ¿cariño? Esto es nuevo. Igual todo eran tonterías mías y de verdad me quiere- Bueno… te prometí una noche distinta así que le he echado _imaginación_, pero necesito de tu colaboración.

Con esa mirada nadie podría negarse. Le sonrío y espero a que haga algo. Él saca de debajo de su capa un trozo de tela negra. Con una seña me indica que cierre los ojos. Ahora sí que me tiene en sus manos. Noto que me venda los ojos con la tela y que la aprieta para que yo no vea nada. Después me toma de la mano mientras me susurra con su seductora voz.

-Te voy a llevar a un sitio ¿vale? Yo te guiaré, así que… confía en mí.

Andamos bastante rato, pero después de los primeros minutos me he perdido. Si cuando se dice que este bosque es un laberinto no es por nada. Continuamos el rumbo y después advierto que Sasori se ha parado. Yo hago lo mismo y él se acerca. Me abraza con cuidado y mientras me va desanudando la tela.

-Konan, te voy a pedir un último favor. Cuando te quite la venda no abras todavía los ojos. Ya te avisaré yo –con un último beso en la frente escucho sus pasos alejarse. La necesidad de abrir los ojos e impedirle que se marche me embarga, pero… debo confiar en él.

Pasan unos pocos segundos hasta que escucho la voz de Sasori de nuevo- Konan… abre los ojos ahora.

Le hago caso y, despacio, levanto los párpados y observo a mí alrededor. Pero lo más sorprendente no es lo que hay en torno a mí, sino sobre mi cabeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo apreciar de nuevo el cielo. Los tonos oscuros de la noche contrastan con los miles de minúsculos puntitos brillantes que tanto amo. No sé qué decir y paso varios minutos dando vueltas y observándolo todo. Sasori me ha traído a un acantilado desde el que se ve un hermoso valle, surcado por un río donde recuerdo haberme bañado alguna vez en un lejano pasado. Cuando ya por fin me hago a la idea de lo que ha ocurrido, me giro hacia él. Está recostado en un árbol, mirándome con una sonrisa. Nos vamos acercando poco a poco y sin poder aguantarlo más, le beso.

-Gracias. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí –susurro en su oído cuando nos separamos en busca de aliento.

-No sabes cuánto significa para mí verte feliz. Creo que ya lo tengo claro Konan, te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.

Esas palabras hacen que algunas lágrimas amenacen con salir, pero esta vez sí que lucho por que no salgan. Esa noche es única y no hay tiempo para llorar.

-¿Quieres que busquemos constelaciones? –me dice Sasori mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva al borde del acantilado. Con cuidado de no caernos me sienta en sus rodillas.

-No sé si me acordaré de ellas. Hace mucho que no me paro a mirarlas –digo mientras alzo la mirada hacia las estrellas.

-Bueno… una vez, alguien me dijo que podemos echarle _imaginación_ ¿no?

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos: **Saru Uchiha; zyafany-company; nessa-uchiha; La de siempre y Celline

Bueno… en un principio este drabble no iba a ser de esta pareja jeje pero es que, con el review de 'La de siempre' creo que mi musa cogió el avión desde Londres xD fue leer sobre el SasoKonan y acordarme de un fic de mi tomodachi-chan **flor non** donde también salía esta pareja. Y como me gustó, pues me he dicho, ya que encima tengo inspiración, vamos a escribir a ver qué sale. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, aunque no sea una pareja usual.

Me alegra saber que hay gente que se lee ésta última parte y que aun después de todo lo que he tardado, sigue leyendo el fic, de veras me hace muy feliz eso! También quería daros las gracias por vuestras propuestas en cuanto a parejas. Estoy intentando hacer drabbles variados, evitando repetir y no os preocupéis si queréis alguna pareja en especial y vosotros pensáis que es rara, no estamos aquí para ponernos a debatir cual es la pareja más extraña.

Otra cosa jeje os pediría paciencia cuando habéis pedido una pareja. Aunque no os lo creáis, tengo una lista con todas las que me sugieren los lectores para escribir sobre ellas. Pero no es fácil ponerte a escribir algo sobre una pareja en concreto. He comprobado que me salen mejores drabbles cuando la pareja se amolda a la idea y no al revés.

Y bueno... creo que no tengo nada más que decir. ¿**Reviews**? Espero que os guste el drabble. Muchos besos!!

Ja ne!


	10. J de Jugar

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Advertencias:** a Sakura no le gustaba Sasuke ni era marginada por su gran frente, sólo le hacían bromas acerca de ello, pero sin llegar a ser nada ofensivo.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**10. J de Jugar**

Era una mañana tormentosa y oscura. Las nubes poblaban el cielo dándole un aspecto acolchado pero tétrico, pues la superposición de unas sobre las otras, creando diferentes tonalidades de grises, evitaban que cualquier rayo del sol que se encontraba tras ellas, traspasara aquella opaca muralla natural que habían creado.

Las últimas tormentas veraniegas azotaban Konoha. La temperatura era elevada, sin embargo, el aire creaba una sensación térmica de menos grados de los que en realidad había. El vello de sus brazos se erizó cuando una corriente de viento entró por la ventana, arrancándola violentamente de los acogedores brazos de Morfeo. Sus bellos orbes esmeralda se abrieron de pronto, buscando cobijo bajo la única sábana que cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo. Pero con eso no bastó. Empezó a tiritar y sus dientes castañetearon de forma brusca, así que decidió levantarse cuidadosamente de la cama para taparse con algo de más abrigo. Se abrazó a sí misma, disfrutando de la calidez que le aportaba la bata rosada que llevaba ahora. La prenda combinaba a la perfección con sus largos cabellos del mismo tono, sólo que algo más oscuros. Notó curvarse sus labios en una sonrisa cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su habitación. Al parecer, ni el frío aire de tormenta conseguía despertarlo antes de las doce de la mañana. Miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina para comprobar que era demasiado temprano para salir fuera un domingo. Aún con los brazos alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo, se dirigió a la ventana que acababa de cerrar. Con una última mirada al rubio que ocupaba ahora la cama, le dio la espalda para apoyarse en el cristal. No sabría decir en qué momento empezó a divagar, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada, cuando se vio envuelta en los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia, en la cual le conoció a él, quien seguía durmiendo apaciblemente a su espalda. ¿Cómo se conocieron? Bueno… es simple en unos niños de 7 años… fue _jugando_.

·

·

**Flash Back**

-¡Ey, Sakura! Coge la pelota –pero la pelota resbaló entre las pequeñas manitas de una dulce niña de cortos cabellos rosados y grandes y profundos ojos verde jade. Por más que hubiera saltado, no habría podido cogerla, pues la pelota había sido chutada con mucha fuerza y había salido disparada demasiado alto para retenerla una niña tan pequeña.

-Iré yo a cogerla, ¡vuelvo enseguida! –y con una infantil despedida en la que sacudió su mano con brío, salió corriendo tras la trayectoria que había seguido la pelota.

Buscaba con afán el objeto que había salido volando hacia aquella parte del parque. Pero no lo encontraba. Sakura habría jurado que la pelota había caído por allí, pero ella se repetía que estaría entre algunos arbustos, las pelotas no tienen patas, por lo que no podría haber salido corriendo al rozar el suelo para escapar de ellos y sus juegos infantiles. Buscaba como una loca entre las hierbas, las cuales eran algo altas en aquella zona, justo delante de la escuela ninja a la que ella iba a aprender para convertirse en una gran kunoichi. No había ni rastro de la pelota y no estaba dispuesta a regresar sin ella. ¡Qué dirían sus amigos si fuese con las manos vacías! Seguramente le harían comprar una nueva. Un ruido metálico hizo que se girara bruscamente, asustada, para encontrarse con un viejo columpio que chirriaba al balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Nadie estaba montado en él en ese momento, pero seguro que lo había estado hacía poco, porque el columpio no podía haberse movido sólo, y no era uno de esos días de fuerte viento.

-¿Esto es tuyo?

La voz que escuchó a su espalda la sobresaltó, pues pensaba que se encontraba sola allí. Al darse la vuelta y ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz se tranquilizó un poco. Un niño no más alto que ella, de desordenados cabellos rubios y dos zafiros por ojos, le tendía con una pequeña sonrisa amable aquello que la niña de rosados cabellos buscaba con tanto ahínco. Ella le correspondió con una de sus radiantes sonrisas mientras tomaba la pelota entre sus manitas.

-Gracias –le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía por qué, pero ese niño le resultaba familiar, quizá de la academia…

Sin nada más que decir, el rubio echó a correr hacia el columpio y de un salto de encaramó a él. No empezó a balancearse, sino que se quedó allí, agarrado a las cadenas y con la mirada gacha. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, hasta que ella se acercó y se agachó para mirarle a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Sakura. ¿Quién eres tú? –la niña observó cómo él abría los ojos de forma sorprendida e intentaba evitar su mirada.

-Soy… yo… me llamo… -sus tartamudeos no le dejaron nada en claro a Sakura, quién sólo rió levemente al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del niño que tenía delante. Pero justo cuando ella iba a decirle algo, sus amigos aparecieron en tropel.

-¡Sakura! –una niña de su edad, rubia de ojos azules, le llamaba mientras se acercaba corriendo y presidiendo la comitiva de niños- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Chicos, es que no sabía dónde estaba la pelota, pero él la encontró y me la devolvió.

Mientras Sakura se giraba para mirar al ojiazul, sonriendo de nuevo, el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Hasta que la misma niña rubia que le había llamado empezó a gritarle:

-¡Pero Sakura, aléjate de él! ¡Es un monstruo, te hará daño!

La nombrada la miró extrañada y volvió a depositar sus ojos jade en el niño que antes le había devuelto la pelota. Lloraba y temblaba aún subido en el columpio, y de un momento a otro, saltó y empezó a correr calle abajo. Todos los niños le gritaban que se marchara, todos menos Sakura. No entendía por qué tenían que decirle esas cosas. Él la había ayudado. No podía ser tan mala persona como decían.

Los días pasaron, y Sakura no llegó a saber nada más del misterioso niño rubio que le había devuelto la pelota. Cuando volvió al parque con sus amigos, la niña rubia, que se llamaba Ino y era su mejor amiga, le contó que había escuchado una conversación a sus padres en la que ellos hablaban de un niño llamado Naruto, que tenía dentro de su interior un monstruo que intentó acabar con la aldea hacía 7 años. A Sakura, le sorprendió la idea de que aquel niño pudiera ser alguien así en realidad.

No volvieron a hablar del tema, hasta que una tarde, Sakura fue al parque bien entrada la tarde. Había terminado los deberes de la academia, y con la excusa de que quería ir a practicar con los shuriken había conseguido que su madre la dejara salir de casa. Sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente a la academia, dónde se encontraba el columpio viejo y roto en el que le había visto por primera vez. Y allí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba, sentado y agarrado a las cadenas, con la mirada gacha y el pelo rubio revuelto que le caía a ambos lados de la cara. Sakura se acercó despacio para no asustarle, pues no quería que saliera corriendo otra vez.

-Hola –su vocecita salió como una melodía, aunque aún así no evitó que se asustara. Los ojos azules, que brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol del día, le miraron con una mezcla de espanto y dolor. Sakura se quedó blanca al ver la tristeza y el miedo que desprendían aquellos ojos- no voy a decirte nada, yo sólo… quería darte las gracias. No voy a meterme contigo.

Con pequeños pasitos, Sakura se fue acercando al rubio que la seguía mirando con desconfianza y ese miedo que se había asentado en sus preciosos ojos.

-Cómo te llamas –le preguntó cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-Naruto –su voz denotaba temor, porque cuando decía su nombre, todos los niños salían huyendo, sino lo hacían cuando lo veían aparecer. Eso era lo peor que le hacían, porque otras veces optaban por hacerle sentir mal como el día en que la conoció.

-Qué nombre tan bonito -dijo la pequeña pelirrosa sonriendo tiernamente mientras le tendía la mano- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos, Naruto?

Las facciones del susodicho se relajaron y sonrió ampliamente al comprobar que las palabras de Sakura eran sinceras. De un salto, cayó al suelo, al lado de la primera chica que le había sonreído en su vida.

Ella le tomó la mano, y él se puso colorado, pero la ojijade no se dio cuenta. Comenzaron a correr hacia el parque, desierto a esas horas, y se subieron por los bancos simulando que volaban, hicieron castillos con la arena y se revolcaron por la hierba como si fueran rollitos de primavera. Rieron como locos y jugaron hasta que no pudieron más. Sakura se alegraba de haber echo sonreír a aquel niño y Naruto se alegraba de haber encontrado alguien con quien _jugar_. Una amiga.

Y los días pasaban y Sakura y Naruto seguían encontrándose por las tardes para disfrutar de esos momentos juntos, dónde se divertían más que en todo el día. Hablaban, _jugaban_ e incluso entrenaban para posibles pruebas en la academia. Gracias a Naruto, Sakura estaba mejorando mucho la técnica de lanzamiento de shuriken. Pero en una de esas quedadas, no sabían que todo iba a cambiar entre ellos. Naruto pensaba que Sakura estaba rara con él últimamente, pero es que Sakura también pensaba que Naruto lo estaba con ella. Ninguno sabía que el otro pensaba lo mismo con respecto al otro.

Decidieron quedar para jugar en el parque como hacían todos los días, pero cada vez que sus manos se rozaban por algo, ella se ponía colorada, o cuando la pelirrosa miraba a los ojos con Naruto, él miraba hacia otro lado con timidez. Ambos sabían que no podían seguir así, eran amigos… ¿qué pasaba entonces?

-Naruto…

-Sakura…

Se miraron y rieron al comprobar que los dos habían pensado en lo mismo. Y como empujados por algún tipo de chakra especial, se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron. Al separarse, estaban rojos. Dejaron el parque y, sin soltar sus manos, unidas como símbolo del vínculo que había ahora entre ellos, corrieron hasta la montaña de los Hokages.

-Naruto… está muy alto, no creo que debamos… -Sakura tiraba de la mano del chico ya que el miedo la había invadido desde el momento en que él mencionó subir a la cima.

-Vamos, Sakura. Será divertido. Es una vista preciosa y está punto de ponerse el sol, debemos darnos prisa o nos perderemos el momento. Confía en mí –y apretando más sus manos juntas y corrieron de nuevo, Sakura algo más convencida.

Eran muchas las escaleras que subían hacia lo más alto, pero con el hiperactivo Naruto al lado no se hizo tan pesado como Sakura pensaba. El rubio no callaba, no hacía más que repetirle lo bonita que era la vista y ella comenzó a sentir curiosidad. Finalmente, el último escalón llegó y salieron al exterior. El cielo parecía infinito desde allí arriba, y Sakura permaneció un gran rato mirándolo en toda su extensión con la boca abierta. Hasta que algo le tocó el hombro y al girarse vio a Naruto. Y detrás de él, el anochecer más bonito que había visto en su vida. El firmamento se teñía de colores vivos y brillantes en torno al sol, y se difuminan y fundían unos con otros a medida que se alejaban de aquella gran bola de fuego que poco a poco se hacía más pequeña al esconderse por el horizonte. Fue entonces cuando todo quedó a oscuras. Y Sakura tembló. De frío, por la reciente brisilla que se había levantado, y de miedo, porque a pesar de no estar sola, la oscuridad de la noche le causaba pavor. Recordaba todas las historias que había escuchado sobre espíritus y fantasmas que se apoderaban de los cuerpos de la gente al caer la noche. La mano de su rubio compañero en su hombro le reconfortó.

-Ha sido hermoso –dijo ella con una hilo de voz, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, de miedo y emoción por haber sido testigo de algo tan bonito, y en compañía de alguien a quien, sin darse cuenta, estaba empezando a querer.

-Pero no más que tú –Naruto parecía una bombilla, su piel se había tintado de rosa y agarraba fuertemente a Sakura entre sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando ella se giró y depositó un dulce beso en su ardiente mejilla. Y todo se paró. Naruto se llevó la mano al aquella parte y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, haciendo que la pelirrosa desviara la mirada a la pronto oscura Konoha. Las luces ya empezaban a encenderse alumbrando las calles y entonces recordó que ya sería hora de volver a casa.

-Naruto… ¿quieres que seamos novios? -la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pero tras bajar de la nube, la agarró fuertemente de la mano de nuevo y la dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Responde eso? –y con todo lo bonita que puede ser una infantil sonrisa brillando en sus rostros, bajaron las escaleras al galope. Esa tarde, cuando Sakura llegó a casa, le reprocharon haber ido tan tarde, pero a ella no le importó, porque no había perdido el tiempo.

**Fin Flash Back**

_·_

_·_

En eso momento, unas fuertes manos la abrazaron por la cintura y notó cómo una barbilla se apoyaba en su hombro. Naruto aspiró el aroma que el pelo de Sakura desprendía y suspiró mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

-Buenos días –su voz, cantarina y suave, la regresó al mundo real. Se giró hacia su rubio novio y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto, sencillo, que demostraba todo el amor de ella. Desde que de pequeños se hicieran inseparables, un gran sentimiento empezó a crecer entre ellos. Y del primer amor de la infancia, se llegó al primer amor de adolescencia. Después vinieron los altibajos, fruto de las continuas misiones y salidas de la villa, que lo único que consiguieron fue unirlos aún más fuerte. Y finalmente la boda, preciosa, sencilla, pero no por ello menos encantadora. La Godaime Hokage Tsunade, de la que Sakura aprendió todo lo que la había convertido en una gran médica ninja, los unió ante toda la villa. Pero después de toda boda llegan… los llantos. Un sonido estridente llegó a sus oídos desde una habitación continua.

-Es mi turno –la retuvo Naruto mientras él se iba hacia el otro cuarto.

Sakura se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, dándole la espalda al exterior, y a los pocos minutos, Naruto apareció cargando dos pequeños bultos envuelto en dos mantas, una rosa y una azul. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, Sakura tomó entre sus brazos la manta azul y la echó hacia atrás para contemplar el semblante sereno y dormido de su pequeño Tetsuya. Sin embargo, Naruto tenía problemas para calmar a la llorona de los Uzumaki. Akane no daba tregua, y de no ser porque su hermano dormía como un lirón, más de una vez habrían tenido que lidiar con ambos mellizos. Pero el rubio tenía esa capacidad para calmar a los de su alrededor, que consiguió adormecer y tranquilizar a la pequeña, que cerró sus ojitos azules mientras apretaba con fuerza el dedo meñique de su padre.

-Naruto… creo que nunca pensé que llegaría a ser tan feliz –y mientras hablaba, sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría. Las cuales no llegaron a rebosar y a derramarse por su rostro porque sintió un leve tirón en su pelirrosa melena. Al parecer, los lloros de Akane no habían pasado inadvertidos para el tranquilo Tetsuya, que era una copia física de su padre, salvo por los ojos verdes y el carácter apacible y sereno de su madre. Las pequeñas esmeraldas del joven rubio estudiaban con curiosidad las facciones de Sakura, quien sonrió mientras jugueteaba con sus manitas.

-Ni yo, Sakura… ni yo –susurró Naruto cuando la pelirrosa que tenia en sus brazos desconectó su hiperactividad para entregarse a Morfeo.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha; UchihaHannabi y Maya-chan.

Ante todo: perdón, sorry, désolé, bekümmert, spiacente, beklager, desculpe… Pues ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios… que no me he pasado en todo este tiempo ni para avisar que pausaría la actualización… pero es que cualquier excusa (continuos examenes, nuevo colegio, bachillerato…) me parece poco, sabeis?? Porque ya os considero como parte de mi familia en FF y os quiero tanto que me avergüenzo de lo que he hecho T.T comprendo que mucha gente ya habrá dejado de leerme al olvidarse del fic, pero si alguien decide continuar leyendome, que sepáis que yo seguiré publicando hasta terminarlo, porque nunca, NUNCA, pienso dejar un fic incompleto a menos que sea irremediable. Ahí queda eso… aquí me quedo.

Muchos besos! Ja ne!!


	11. K de Kilos

**Pairing:** GaaEsme

**Advertencias:** ligero lemon, ligero OOC y OC

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido. Tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Esme y Obito, los cuales salieron de la imaginación de Saru Uchiha, a la cual corresponde todo el mérito.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**11. K de Kilos**

El viento ululaba levemente en la noche. Se podía admirar el cielo, oscuro y plagado de los pequeños puntos luminosos que llamamos estrellas, en su inmensidad desde cualquiera de los tejados de las casas que poblaban Konoha. Pero esta historia, se centra en una de esas casas. En una en particular, de tejas rojas que recuerdan a la arena del desierto, y paredes claras que contrastan a la perfección con ellas. A simple vista, puede parecer una casa normal, pero ésto no se debía precisamente a sus inquilinos. En apariencia, era pequeña, sencilla… una casa perfecta para cualquier pareja del lugar. Salvo para la que moraba en su interior. Una casa estupenda para todo el mundo, excepto para el Kazekage de la arena. ¿Qué hacía una persona de tal rango viviendo en un espacio tan reducido? Sólo un nombre podría llegar a la cabeza de los aldeanos cuando se llegaba a ese tema de conversación… Esme.

La chica odiaba las suntuosidades. Entonces… ¿por qué tener una enorme mansión? Si tan sólo eran dos personas… además, la casa estaría llena más tiempo de criados que de los propios dueños. Ella había decidido que podrían apañárselas en aquella pequeña casa ellos solos. Total, sólo eran una pareja más, ¿no? Pero aunque intentara convencerse de ello, Esme sabía que no eran una más… Eran esa pareja. Y todo el mundo en la aldea debía de saber ya qué había ocurrido. Debido al puesto de su marido tuvieron que trasladarse a Konoha por asuntos de diplomacia, pero lo que no sabían es que tendrían que quedarse allí más tiempo del previsto. Por eso les propusieron hospedarse en la mansión de la Hokage. Pero Esme rechazó la oferta y pidió un lugar menos lujoso para ambos.

No hubo discusión alguna con Gaara, pues él sólo quería la felicidad de Esme, pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos la insatisfacción por verse privado de los lujos que la mansión poseía. Pero esa noche, en la que el viento seguía aullando tenuemente a través de los cristales de las ventanas, los lujos habían quedado a un lado para ser suplantados por el deseo, por el amor que surgía entre ellos cada vez que se quedaban a solas.

El calor en la habitación era palpable y las sacudidas del cabecero también eran audibles. Esme se aferraba con fuerza a las barras de madera para poder sostener su cuerpo, el cual se movía al compás de las frenéticas embestidas de Gaara. De sus bocas escapaban gemidos de placer y las manos del pelirrojo se movían por el cuerpo de ella proporcionándole ardientes caricias. Esos intensos momentos, eran vividos por ambos al máximo, ya que era entonces cuando ellos eran simplemente eso: ellos mismos. Nada se interponía, porque sólo existían ellos dos. Un profundo jadeo salió de los labios de Gaara, quien se desplomó sobre Esme, la cual respiraba con agitación, con cuidado de no dañarla.

-Te quiero –esas simples palabras, bastaban para acelerarle el corazón de nuevo, porque la áspera voz de Gaara sólo le susurraba esas cosas a ella. Y eso la complacía.

-Y yo a ti.

De aquella mágica noche de pasión, hacía ya dos semanas. En esas semanas, la pareja había continuado demostrándose su amor cada noche, ante la atenta mirada de la luna, su única testigo. Pero esa mañana, en la que las calles eran iluminadas tenuemente por un cielo gris azulado sin sol, cambiaría la vida de ambos, porque iba a ser un día especial.

Gaara había salido temprano de casa, pues eran los últimos días que iban a pasar en Konoha y quería estar seguro de que el tratado que habían ido a firmar, lo dejaba todo claro. Esme miraba atentamente el techo de la única habitación de la casa. Las formas que se dibujaban en él le llamaban la atención, y como no tenía nada que hacer esa mañana, decidió que podía quedarse un rato más en la cama observando aquellas extrañas figuras, posiblemente causadas por la humedad de las pasadas tormentas de verano. Y ahí estaba, en su tranquilo descansar, cuando de pronto, algo amargo le golpeó la boca y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño para arrodillarse en el suelo.

Y vomitó. Un presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo… llámalo instinto femenino o sexto sentido, pero hizo que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, aun temblando por el espasmo anterior, e ir a sentarse al sofá de la pequeña sala de estar. Subió las rodillas y las flexionó contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos y apoyando en ellas su barbilla. No podía estarle pasando eso a ella. Sus cálculos no fallaban, aquel retraso sólo debía de ser una coincidencia por el cambio de aires o algo así… Gaara se pondría furioso… pero, ¿qué hacer cuando estás lejos de tu hogar y además… embarazada?

El pánico se había apoderado de ella un par de días más tarde, cuando una revisión médica había confirmado su sospecha.

-Señora Sabaku No –comenzó una joven ninja médico de largo pelo rosa y esmeraldas por ojos- me es grato comunicarlo su estado. Enhorabuena, usted y el Señor Kazekag van a ser padres.

-Sakura, déjate de formalidades –su voz sonó hueca y sin sentimientos, estaba destrozada, y eso desconcertó a la Haruno- sabes perfectamente que no puedo tener a este bebé –su mano viajó inconscientemente a su vientre, ligeramente más abultado, pues en los últimos días había ganado algunos _kilos_.

-Demo… Esme, Gaara-kun se pondrá muy contento cuando lo sepa –la discípula de la Hokage parecía no comprender los sentimientos contrapuestos que se libraban dentro del interior de la joven Sabaku No.

-Sakura… Este bebé sólo traerá problemas. Gaara no podrá hacerse cargo de él debido a su puesto como Kazekage. Es muy joven y tiene que estar dedicado siempre al cien por cien a su trabajo. No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin una figura paterna…

Las lágrimas volvían a sus mejillas cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, una línea roja y débilmente anaranjada en la zona por dónde el astro rey se escondía. Sakura le había dicho que confiara en Gaara, pero… el bebé sería una carga para él… y aunque lo negase, también para ella. No es fácil criar a un hijo sola, porque aunque Temari estuviera ahí para echarle un mano, era su hijo, y era su obligación como madre educarlo y cuidarlo. Pero por otro lado, siempre había deseado ser madre. Siempre había soñado con dormir a una pequeña parte de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, acunarlo hasta que sus pequeños y luminosos ojos se cerraran ante la fuerza de Morfeo. Enseñarle técnicas ninja, para que fuera fuerte como sus padres, convertirlo en alguien de valor para el futuro… pero ahora, toda esa ilusión se había ido al traste. Porque tanto ella como Gaara eran demasiado jóvenes. Cómo iba a cuidar a su bebé sola y con apenas veinte años… Pero Sakura le había pedido fe y una oportunidad para el pelirrojo, y hasta el momento, Gaara nunca le había fallado y nunca le había hecho daño. ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?

Porque nunca nada había amenazado su puesto como Kazekage antes, respondió su voz interna, porque tendrá que elegir entre ser un buen padre o un buen Kage. Aún no tiene la experiencia suficiente para poder compaginar ambas cosas.

Y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, hasta que unos fuertes brazos la atraparon por detrás y ella acabó sofocando sus sollozos en el hombro de aquella persona que la había sorprendido con su presencia.

-Esme, ¿qué te ocurre? -la voz de Gaara denotaba gran preocupación, y eso en cierto modo alivió a la chica, pues él se seguía preocupando por ella- Esme, tranquilízate y cuéntame qué te ocurre. Lo solucionaremos juntos, ya verás.

Sus ojos verde aguamarina brillaban de una forma hipnotizante bajo el influjo de la luna, y Esme no puedo negarse a contestar.

-Gaara… qué pasaría si… -su voz se apagó y al levantar la mirada vio que el pelirrojo la animaba a continuar mientras le tendía una mano para que ambos se sentaran en la cama. Armándose de valor, soltó aquellas palabras como si le quemaran en la garganta- Gaara… estoy embarazada.

Se encogió de forma inconsciente, protegiendo su vientre ante un inesperado ataque, el cual nunca llegó. Varios minutos de silencio se sucedieron entre ellos. Cada minuto que pasaba, más le dolía a Esme ver que Gaara no reaccionaba… a lo mejor no fue tan buena idea contárselo… Entonces, de pronto, se vio envuelta en sus protectores brazos de nuevo y al levantar la cabeza un poco, recibió un pequeño beso en la frente y otro, algo más largo, en los labios.

-Esme, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo ninja –su sonrisa era sincera y su semblante había cambiado completamente. Era un Gaara diferente, ese que sólo ella conocía- oh Jashin-sama, tengo ganas de gritarlo a toda Konoha, madre mía, voy a ser padre… vamos a ser padres –y de golpe se lanzó a la inflada tripa de Esme y la acarició y la cubrió de besos- anda, si hemos ganado unos _kilitos_ eeh –una mueca burlona creció en su rostro, haciendo que su esposa se cruzara de brazos, medio molesta- venga cariño, sabes que estos kilos te hacen más hermosa todavía. Llevas dentro el fruto de nuestro amor, eso te hace aún más bella. Más de lo que ya eres.

Aquella noche la pasaron juntos, abrazados, tumbados en la cama y hablando del futuro. Después de que Esme le contara sus preocupaciones a Gaara, él le prometió que saldrían adelante, que buscaría la forma de ser un gran Kage y de que su hijo creciera como el mejor shinobi de la arena. Finalmente, la joven se dejó dominar por el sueño y cayó dormida mientras el pelirrojo seguía acariciando su barriga con suavidad, como queriendo decirle a su hijo que él estaba y estaría siempre ahí.

Y así pasó el tiempo en Konoha. Sí, sí en Konoha, porque debido al estado de Esme, Gaara decidió mandar un comunicado a Suna y ceder su puesto a los ancianos de la villa y a su hermano Kankuro, confiando en que cuidarían de la arena mientras él cuidaba de su esposa y futura madre de su hijo. Tsunade se había ofrecido para atender el parto de Esme, quien al tiempo empezó a acudir a clases de preparación para el alumbramiento con Gaara y Sakura.

Todos sus amigos de la hoja se lo habían tomado bien, incluso habían decidido hacer una fiesta, la cual no salió del todo bien…

Quedaba ya una semana para el tan esperado día, y como los días anteriores Esme debía permanecer en reposo, los shinobis de Konoha decidieron celebrar el nacimiento del hijo del Kazekage. La fiesta sería en la mansión de la Hokage, dónde ya estaba todo preparado. Los invitados habían ido llegando y mientras algunos disfrutaban ya de los canapés, otros se paraban a admirar la bella decoración y a felicitar a la pareja, los cuales estaban encantados con todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

-Demo… Gaara, ¿de verdad voy a ser el padrino del bebé? –los azules ojos de Naruto se salían de sus órbitas cuando los futuros padres le comunicaron la noticia. No cabía en sí mismo de orgullo y había terminado estampado en uno de los árboles del jardín a causa de un puñetazo, cortesía de la Haruno, por demostrar su efusividad de una manera un tanto reprobatoria.

-¡¡Shanaro!! Naruto-baka cuidad dónde pones las manos la próxima vez o no tendré piedad.

La gente reía y en general, todos estaban disfrutando la velada. Hasta que las chicas se sentaron en torno a Esme. Según habían dicho, para hablar de cosas de mujeres.

-¿Qué crees que va a ser Esme? –preguntó Tenten, visiblemente emocionada.

-Pues, no lo sé… sé que a Gaara-kun le gustaría que fuera un niño hiperactivo como yo, aunque sinceramente, prefiero una niña tranquila como su padre –todas rieron ante lo dicho.

-¿Ya tienes algún nombre? –esa era Sakura.

-Tengo algunos, pero hasta que no vea su carita no podré decir cual será el nombre que mejor le vaya.

-Puff… eso de ser madre debe de ser un royo –las palabras de Ino dejaron al grupo algo helado.

-Pero… ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso Ino-cerda!?

-Cállate Sakura-frontona y déjame terminar. Debe de ser algo estresante ver cómo engordas y engordas… que no digo que no sea bonito tener hijos, pero puf… todos esos _kilos_ no se bajarán de golpe cuando el niño nazca.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Esme. _Kilos_, gorda, adelgazar, _kilos_, _kilos_… la verdad era que había ganado bastante peso, pero no se había parado a pensar detenidamente en ello, pues Tsunade no le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

La noche transcurrió sin más incidentes. Hubo una entrega de regalos para los futuros padres y finalmente cada uno se fue a su casa. Mientras Gaara y Esme caminaban lentamente hacia su casa, ella le preguntó aquello que había estado en su mente casi toda la velada.

-Gaara-kun… ¿crees que he ganado muchos _kilos_?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, pero después él la miró y se echó a reír- Esme por favor, no me digas que te preocupa eso. Te lo dije el día que me diste la noticia y te lo repito. Con _kilos_ o sin ellos, eres la madre más hermosa que mi hijo podría tener.

Esas palabras, unidas aquella sonrisa franca y a esos ojos brillantes y emocionados, la hicieron sentir mejor y olvidar todo lo transcurrido durante el día. Nada podría salir mal, si Gaara seguía a su lado. Antes de acostarse, el pelirrojo acarició la tripa, ya abultada debido al avanzado periodo de gestación, y le susurró unas palabras. Algo se removió en el interior de Esme, quien hizo una mueca ante aquella inesperada patadita, y Gaara se rio al comprobar que su hijo le había entendido.

-Te amo –se dijeron el uno al otro antes de dormirse abrazados. Aunque poco iba durar aquel sueño.

En mitad de la noche, todo se volvió borroso para Esme. Un fuerte dolor cruzaba su tripa y cuando se había incorporado para ir al baño, algo húmedo y caliente se había derramado por sus piernas. El golpe sordo que se oyó cuando cayó de rodillas agarrándose el vientre terminó de despertar a Gaara, quien al ver el estado en que se encontraba la joven y el charco transparente que se extendía en torno a su alrededor, entendió que ocurría al instante. Tras mandar un comunicado a Tsunade, tomó a Esme en sus brazos y se lanzó a la oscuridad del cielo nocturno para llegar cuando antes al hospital de Konoha.

Una vez allí, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Un grupo de médicos ninja escoltaron a Esme, que reposaba en una camilla mientras jadeaba y se retorcía por las contracciones, hasta el quirófano, donde Sakura, Sizune y Tsunade estaban listas ya para la intervención.

-Lo sentimos, Kazekage-sama pero deberá esperar fuera –Sakura fue clara y directa, aunque le dolió ver el semblante preocupado de su amigo- le informaré en cuanto pueda.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Al rato comenzaron a llegar varios de sus amigos, los cuales debían haber sido avisados por la quinta mientras él llevaba a Esme al hospital. Fueron un gran apoyo para Gaara en esos momentos. Incluso su hermana Temari apareció al final del pasillo.

-No podría perderme por nada del mundo el nacimiento de mi sobrina –con un fuerte abrazo, se separó de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Sobrina? Qué te hace estar tan segura… -aquello pareció relajar un poco a Gaara. Algo de distracción no le vendría mal, pensaron todos los presentes.

-Pues claro que será una niña, tenlo por seguro…

-Ya veremos…

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de quirófano se abrió levemente para dejar entrever una cabeza pelirrosa, la cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-Kazekage-sama, ¿desearía pasar?

Y faltó tiempo para que estuviera dentro. Aquella primera imagen le dejó hipnotizado y pegado al suelo. Esme, visiblemente descompuesta y débil, debido a los grandes esfuerzos que había tenido que realizar, sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto.

-Enhorabuena, Kazekage-sama, es usted padre. Puede acercarse a verlos, aunque no se preocupe por el niño. Está perfectamente a pesar de que se ha adelantado casi una semana –la sonrisa que Sakura le brindó le llenó de confianza y, como movido por hilos, se acercó lentamente hacia Esme. Fue entonces cuando el quirófano quedó vacío.

-¿Qué tal estáis? –preguntó cuando hubo llegado al lado de la camilla.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Qué te parece? –se refería al bebé, el cual estaba tranquilo recostado en el pecho de su madre envuelto en mantas.

La sonrisa de Gaara se hizo tan grande como fue posible y besó la frente de Esme- es tan hermoso como tú.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha y UchihaHannabi.

Ahí queda el fic. Creo que esta vez me pase con la dosis de romanticismo =S ¿demasiado empalagoso? ¿demasiado OOC? Bueno… espero que me podáis comentar algo jejeje

Muchas gracias y un saludo muy especial a Saru Uchiha, quien me ha prestado su personaje para crear otro drabble para el fic =)

Espero seguir leyendo vuestros **reviews** n.n y vuestras propuestas para futuras parejas. Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	12. L de Libertad

**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Advertencias:** no creo que haya nada que advertir, aunque creo que me ha salido levemente dramático en algunas partes.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Capítulo dedicado a mi lectora La de siempre, porque pidió un NejiHina y aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca =D ¡espero que te guste!_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**12. L de Libertad**

_Pronto verás que todo va a cambiar, cuando estés preparada lo dejaremos todo y nos iremos de aquí. Te prometo que volverás a sonreír y te demostraré que todo el odio que habitaba en mi interior se ha evaporado. Te odiaba, sí, pero porque en el fondo te quería demasiado._

_¿Qué me dirías si yo te propusiera cambiar de vida? Escapar, ser libres… vivir nuestro amor sin ataduras. Te amo, piénsalo._

_No puedo aguantar más, Hinata. Te amo demasiado. Ya se me hace imposible verte todos los días y no poder abrazarte por temor a tu rechazo. A lo mejor estoy cometiendo un error al decirte ésto, pero es la verdad. Me gustaría que me contestaras, que me dijeras lo avergonzada que te sientes de tenerme como primero o todo lo contrario, que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Simplemente házmelo saber…_

Las cartas caían cubriendo el suelo de madera, unas más largas, otras más cortas, pero todas mostrando entre líneas el amor que profesaba el autor de tal esbelta caligrafía a la, ahora histérica, destinataria. Hinata corría desesperada por la habitación, agitando su cabello azulado con cada giro y cada desplazamiento, abriendo y cerrando cajones a su paso, vaciando algunos y tirando otros directamente al suelo, sin reparar en el ruido que debía estar ocasionando. Pero nadie iría a molestarla, ya que su padre y su hermana habían salido y había dejado claro a los sirvientes de la mansión Hyuuga que no quería a nadie rondando por su habitación, que necesitaba estar sola.

Y es que ese día, era el día que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, y debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Una gran cantidad de ropa se amontonaba en la cama, mientras que otro montón, cuidadosamente doblado y empaquetado, era la ropa que necesitaría durante el viaje hacia su destino. Neji no le había concretado mucho en la última nota que había escrito para ella, la cual voló por el aire cuando el viento cálido de la tarde veraniega entró por la ventana, llamando la atención de la preocupada chica y haciendo que se parara un instante para cogerla al vuelo y releerla:

-Neji –susurró el nombre mientras acariciaba la hoja de pergamino.

_Me voy, Hinata. Ha llegado el momento de cambiar mi vida. Si quieres, ven conmigo, sino este viaje me servirá para calmar el dolor que nuestra separación me cause. Cuando el sol se ponga, y antes de que se cierren las puertas de Konoha, estaré esperando. Si no vienes, lo entenderé. Pero recuerda, te amé, te amo y te amaré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. E incluso me atrevería a decir, que cuando muera, vaya a donde vaya, mi corazón te seguirá perteneciendo._

Llevaban mucho tiempo así. Desde la primera nota que había recibido, en la cual su primo le declaraba su amor, había sabido que su destino estaba a su lado, porque ella le amaba con todo su corazón, después de comprender que Naruto nunca sentiría por ella lo misma que ella sintió en su día. Pero además, lo que sentía por Neji era completamente distinto. Naruto era para Hinata como un héroe, un ideal, un amor platónico. Pero Neji había estado siempre con ella, haciéndole sufrir, despreciándola, y enamorándola poco a poco con sus distantes palabras. A veces se sentía masoquista, pero sabía que Neji se había colado en su corazón, y no iba a salir tan fácilmente.

Estaba temblando cuando la carta resbaló entre sus manos y fue a parar al suelo, haciendo compañía al resto de notas. Tiritaba, y no de frío, pero es que no era para menos. Tenía menos de una hora para preparar lo poco que podría llevarse: algo de ropa, un botiquín de primeros auxilios con todo lo imprescindible, varias píldoras de soldado… Buscó entre los montones de cosas que se desperdigaban por la habitación y encontró la mochila que utilizaba en sus misiones y algo cayó de ella cuando la sacó de un tirón de debajo de varios libros de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu. Era una foto, de cuando todos se habían convertido en chuunin. Las caras de todos denotaban la felicidad del momento, salvo la suya y la de Neji, en las cuales se podía apreciar algo de incomodidad. Y es que para ellos había sido difícil guardar las apariencias delante de todo el mundo. Nadie conocía su secreto. Nadie sabía de sus encuentros en el bosque, donde quedaban con la excusa de ir a entrenar.

-No debo entretenerme, el tiempo corre –sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana. El tono amarillento del sol se diluía y fundía con el rojizo cielo tardío, consiguiendo los intensos naranjas típicos del atardecer.

Debía ser puntual, pues si cuando el sol se apagara, ella no estaba en las puertas de la villa, Neji se marcharía y posiblemente no le volvería a ver nunca más. Era menos de una hora lo que le quedaba allí, en Konoha. Unos minutos, porque no era seguro que volviera algún día. Una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, pero se la limpió rápidamente, no debía llorar, no, porque si se iba era por voluntad propia, no porque Neji le hubiera puesto un shuriken en el cuello. Además era consciente de que si permanecía en Konoha no podría estar junto a Neji, no como más que simples primos. Nadie vería aquella relación con buenos ojos y es posible que incluso fueran desterrados del clan. Pero Hinata lo tenía muy claro: su corazón había elegido por ella. No había vuelta atrás. Tras llevarse una mano al vientre, algo hinchado, terminó de meter las cosas a la mochila y partió con velocidad. ¿Destino? La _libertad_.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente los tejados de las casas de la villa. La figura de un shinobi se apreciaba en las puertas de Konoha, cargado con una mochila a la espalda y con la mirada fija en el bosque que se extendía ante él, dándole la espalda a la torre de los Hokages. Lo dejaba todo atrás, sí, pero por una buena razón. O mejor dicho, por dos buenas razones. No podía vivir sin Hinata, pero tampoco podía hacerlo con ella en la villa. Todos se opondrían a sus sentimientos. Y él no podría soportar convivir bajo el mismo techo y no poder siquiera mirarla. Además, ahora que Hinata estaba embarazada sería en vano intentar esconder la relación. Con el paso de lo meses todo saldría a la luz, pues no podían inventarse al padre del bebé, eso dejaría a Hinata a la altura del barro. Bajó la vista al suelo y le dio una patada a una piedra. Entonces los recuerdos viajaron por su cabeza hasta detenerse en un gran momento para él.

·

·

**Flash Back**

Aquella noche, la luna resplandecía hermosa en mitad del cielo.

-Tú aún resplandeces más que la luna, Hina-chan –aquellas palabras hicieron que la susodicha se sonrojara, acto que no pasó desapercibido ante el Byakugan a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

-Neji-kun yo… tengo algo importante que decirte –susurró la joven mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su primo, envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer? ¿Vendrás conmigo? –se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, y una punzada de culpabilidad le dolió en el corazón- Hinata… antes de que digas nada, déjame hablar.

Rompieron el contacto y se miraron bajo la luz de la luna. Hinata sintió miedo, ya que Neji había cambiado completamente de cara: ahora estaba serio, muy serio, y todo rastro de ternura había desaparecido de ella para ser reemplazado por la culpa. La peliazul se sobresaltó con miedo ante lo que le pudiera decir.

-Yo… he sido un egoísta Hinata. Te propuse muy libremente que vinieras conmigo sin pensar en que te estaba arrebatando tu vida aquí. Quizás no me quieras lo suficiente como para dejarlo todo atrás. No pensé en ti… sino en mí, –mientras hablaba sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y empezaron a temblar a causa de la tensión que estaba padeciendo- sólo pensé en que yo no sería capaz de seguir así, teniéndote cerca y no pudiendo demostrarle al mundo lo que sentía por ti. Pero nunca te pregunté qué es lo que deseabas realmente. Te di la posibilidad de elegir, sí, pero entre estar conmigo o mantener tu vida aquí. Nunca pregunté qué querías hacer.

-Neji-kun… -las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, cual rocío en las flores por la mañana- yo no podría vivir si tú no estás a gusto… sé lo mucho que me amas, pero métete en la cabeza lo mucho que te amo yo a ti también. Además, no te sientas culpable, es algo que tendríamos que hacer tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde –y llevándose una mano al vientre sonrió entre lágrimas.

Neji parecía no entender la indirecta de Hinata, increíble si estamos hablando del Gran Genio Hyuga, pero cierto si introducimos en la mezcla la maraña de sentimientos que se apelmazaban en su corazón. No podía ser cierto… se decía mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

-Hinata… Hina-chan… -y entonces reparó en una pequeña fuente de vida en el interior de su amada, un torrente de vida y chakra que el byukugan le permitía sentir y en el cual no había caído- ¡Ésto es maravilloso! Hina-chan acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo. Yo, ¡padre! ¡Sí! –los gritos de júbilo devolvieron la alegría a la pálida cara de la chica, la cual ahora volaba en los brazos de Neji, riendo y compartiendo su alegría con él.

-Eso significa… -comenzó el Hyuga, pero la ojiperla le cortó.

-Que debes contar con dos personas más en tu viaje –y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

**Fin Flash Back**

_·_

_·_

Sin saber cómo, una sonrisa había poblado su cara, y ahora se sentía mucho más seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Debía hacerlo por defender su _libertad_, la de Hinata y la de su hijo. Nadie se opondría a su felicidad, a aquella alegría que había nacido en su interior justo en el momento en que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de su amada. Qué importaba si eran primos o no, no serían los primeros ni los últimos familiares que se amaran, de lo que si estaba seguro era de que ninguna pareja se amaría nunca tanto como lo hacían ellos. Y fue entonces cuando el sol se puso, pero él no se movió de su sitio como había advertido a Hinata. La esperaría, porque ella iría con él, aunque ella llegase con retraso. Una ligera risa escapó entre sus finos labios cuando notó su presencia acercarse a gran velocidad.

-Neji-kun –gritó ella, llamando la atención de los semidormidos guardias- espérame, no te vayas sin mí –a pesar del reciente embarazo, ella había asegurado ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo sin entorpecer y sin llegar a causar daño al feto gracias a unas píldoras que había estado desarrollando a partir de unos pergaminos que encontró entre los documentos de Tsunade-sama.

Al segundo ya estaba junto a él, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó tiernamente, terminando de desconcertar a los guardias. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y sus miradas opalinas se fijaron en ambos hombres, quienes les miraron extrañados pero sin olvidar quienes eran. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la pareja ya estaba tras ellos y con un solo golpe les cortaron el flujo del chakra y después les hicieron una llave del sueño. El factor sorpresa jugaba a su favor y además, cómo se les iba a pasar por la cabeza a los pobres guardias que dos de los más poderosos miembros del respetado clan Hyuuga iban a escapar aquella noche. Y echaron a correr. Corrieron durante horas sin necesidad de parar a descansar. A veces Neji obligaba a Hinata a descansar unos minutos, pero al momento ella ya estaba en pie, como recién levantada, con las energías a tope y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Su reciente _libertad_ la motivaba a seguir adelante. Cuanto más avanzaran más difícil les sería a los de Konoha encontrar su paradero.

-Hinata –susurró Neji antes de emprender de nuevo al marcha- aún estás a tiempo de regresar. Tsunade-sama no será muy dura.

-Neji-kun, he elegido, mi corazón ha elegido y no sería capaz de tener a nuestro bebé sin ti. Mi lugar está a tu lado. Siempre lo ha estado.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y levantó la mirada para fijarla en la de él. Se miraban fijamente mientras acercaban sus rostros lentamente. Cuando la distancia entre ambos fue nula, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. El beso era tierno, suave, pero lleno de sentimiento. De pronto la pasión les embargó y se dejaron llevar. Fueron escasos los segundos que duró el momento, pero cualquier mínima muestra de su amor era para ellos suficiente. Al separarse, la sonrisa de Hinata borró de la mente de Neji cualquier rastro de duda. Y la luna fue la única testigo de su camino. Corrían a gran velocidad, alejándose de Konoha y rozando con la punta de los dedos su _libertad_.

·

·

-¡Okaa-san, okaa-san! ¡Otoo-san va a llevarme a entrenar con él!

Una mancha azul oscuro apareció al lado de una joven de largos cabellos del mismo color. Ella estaba cocinando algo cuando se giró para atender la llamada de alguien.

-Yuki, dile a tu padre que antes tendréis que comer algo.

-Demo, okaa-san, si comemos ahora, otoo-san seguro que se tumbará en el jardín a meditar y no habrá entrenamiento –el pequeño hizo un puchero y alzó sus bracitos hacia su madre.

Hinata cogió a su hijo en brazos y frotó su nariz contra la pequeñita y sonrosada de él- Yuki-chan, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre terminas convenciéndome. Os dejaré escabulliros por hoy, pero con una condición.

El pequeño Hyuuga aplaudió con alegría mientras cerraba sus ojos opalinos- ¡Sí! Okaa-san eres la mejor. Pide cualquier cosa.

-Os llevaréis la comida para comer antes o después del entrenamiento, pero os quiero comidos a los dos cuando lleguéis a casa, ¿vale?

-Prometido okaa-san, voy a avisar a otoo-san para darle la noticia.

-No hará falta Yuki-chan, ya estoy aquí –recostada contra el marco de una de las puertas del jardín se apreciaba la figura de un hombre de pelo largo y castaño recogido en una coleta baja. La sonrisa arrogante era algo que Neji Hyuuga no había conseguido cambiar con los años- Hina-chan yo prepararé las mochilas para meter la comida.

En un segundo estaba al lado de su esposa y de su hijo, depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de la primera y tomando en brazos al segundo- Venga, sube a por tu mochila pequeñajo.

-No soy un pequeñajo otto-san –Yuki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- ya casi sé usar el byakugan –y era cierto, el pequeño de a penas 6 años ya era capaz de utilizar dicha técnica con asombrosa facilidad.

-Lo que tú digas, pequeñajo –la sonrisa de su padre se agrandó más mientras le alborotaba el pelo, largo como el de Neji, pero del color del de Hinata. Tras sacarle la lengua al cabeza de familia salió disparado hacia el piso superior.

-Neji-kun, no seas muy duro con él, ya sabes que se esfuerza mucho –le decía Hinata mientras le tendía los paquetes con la comida.

-De acuerdo –besó tiernamente la frente de la chica y tomó su cara entre sus firmes y fuertes manos- me recuerda mucho a ti –ella frunció el ceño pensativamente- está siempre trabajando y esforzándose por mejorar. Será un gran ninja como su madre.

-Uno grande… como su padre.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha; UchihaHannabi y Sakurarichan.

Pues nada nuevo por aquí, salvo que por fin me he atrevido con un incesto. Las amenazas, tomatadas y similares es preferible recibirlas vía review, así por lo menos el número de éstos aumentará xD

Quiero dar las gracias a Saru Uchiha y a UchihaHannabi, por ser fieles a mis drabbles, gracias chicas, me levantáis la moral con vuestros comentarios =)

También dar a las gracias a todos los que leéis y no dejáis review, no sé si porque la pereza os vence o porque no os gusta lo que leéis. Os animo a dejar un **review** y comentarme los fallos, me ayudaréis a mejorar y eso es algo que aprecio mucho.

También debo lanzar un mensaje a La de siempre, espero que te haya gustado el drabble, de verdad, y espero también haber conseguido que mi primer incesto no sea un chasco =S

Sigo esperando más parejas. La siguiente estará entre éstas:

NejiSaku – KakaSaku – GaaSaku – SasoSaku – ShikaTema – DeiSaku

Votad para la pareja de la letra M y seguid aportando más parejas.

Y bueno, nada mas, cuidaos, ¡nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	13. M de Maestro

**Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Advertencias:** lemon

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Capítulo dedicado a Saru Uchiha, porque voto por esta pareja y me animó a escribir sobre ella. Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí cada vez que actualizo =) Espero que te guste!_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**13. M de Maestro**

Una pequeña gota de rocío cayó sobre su nariz, haciéndola despertar inmediatamente ante el contraste de temperaturas entre aquella cristalina lágrima y su piel. Algunos mechones de cabello rosado, que se desprendían con gracia de su alta coleta, le impedían ver con claridad. Con un rápido movimiento se los apartó y la luz del sol la cegó tras incidir de forma directa contra su mirada verde. La noche había pasado rápido, y las escasas horas de sueño que había tenido le habían resultado insignificantes y casi ineficaces, pues casi podría jurar tener más sueño ahora que cuando terminó su guardia. Se giró para comprobar que Naruto seguía roncando cual hipopótamo. Sin embargo el saco de dormir de Kakashi estaba cuidadosamente recogido. La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba su sensei?

Se suponía que su misión había terminado y que por lo tanto, ya no corrían tanto peligro, pero aun así, la noche anterior, habían decidido montar guardias para estar completamente a salvo. Naruto había sido el primero, pues su hiperactividad le impedía tumbarse en su saco tan pronto. Cerca de la una de la madrugada, el rubio la había despertado no con mucha delicadeza:

-¡¡Sakura-chan!! Despierta, es tu turno, ¡que tengo mucho sueño Sakura-ch…! –y el Uzumaki dejó de gritar a causa del gran puñetazo, cortesía de la pelirrosa.

-¡Naruto! –la chica se tapó la boca con una mano ante su inesperado grito y se reprochó a sí misma por haber hecho tal cosa- Naruto… no grites tanto o despertarás a Kakashi-sensei. Venga, métete en tu saco de una vez. Buenas noches.

Y con paso lento y la sombra del sueño aún en sus ojos se levantó y se encaminó hacia el río que discurría cerca del improvisado campamento. Las caudalosas aguas parecían negras por el reflejo del cielo nocturno, plagado de estrellas y presidido por la luna. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, junto al río, refrescándose con el agua, pero un movimiento entre los arbustos y unos inesperados brazos rodeando su cuerpo la pusieron alerta. De un salto se incorporó, deshaciendo el contacto con el desconocido. No tan desconocido para ella cuando le enfrentó. Era difícil apreciarle en la oscuridad debido al color negro de sus ropas y sólo su pelo era visible porque parecía reflejar a la luna en él. Pero la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara le dio una pista de la identidad de aquel hombre.

-Kakashi-sensei –Sakura abrió los ojos ante la inesperada aparición del jounin. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar inexplicablemente y la boca se le secó. Trago con dificultad- aún no ha terminado mi guardia sensei, puedes seguir durmiendo.

Kakashi avanzó hacia ella con lo que parecía una sonrisa bajo su máscara- Tranquila Sakura, la verdad es que no puedo dormir bien. Me preguntaba si podía hacerte compañía. A menos que prefieras irte a tu saco, puedo terminar tu guardia por ti.

Ambos se habían sentado en la misma roca donde Sakura había pasado parte de la madrugada. La pelirrosa miraba las estrellas con vago interés mientras Kakashi la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Desde hacía ya tiempo, era notable la atracción que la chunnin sentía por el peliplateado. Bajó la mirada esmeralda para intentar centrarse un poco en la conversación y no perder los estribos con aquel hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras –la sonrisa que siguió a esas palabras descolocó al nombrado, y ella misma se sorprendió ante la facilidad con que ésta se había dibujado en sus labios.

Y es que Sakura no era la única allí con un revoltijo de sentimientos en su corazón. Suele decirse que el roce hace el cariño y eso mismo había ocurrido con ellos. Ya eran varios años juntos y Kakashi había visto crecer a Sakura ante sus ojos. Poco quedaba de aquella chiquilla de cabellos largos que había conocido. La ojijade había cambiado y él había estado allí para comprobarlo. La huída de Sasuke y la posterior despedida de Naruto la habían hecho sufrir mucho. Siempre tras los pasos de ambos, había deseado todos los días desde entonces destacar sobre ellos en algo. Y ahora que la miraba, bajo el baño plateado de la luna, Kakashi podía ver todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por convertirse en lo que era ahora. Los cambios, tanto físicos como psicológicos, no habían pasado inadvertidos para nadie, y menos para él, que había estado junto a ella tanto tiempo. La joven de cabellos semilargos y rosados, de profundos ojos verdes, brillantes, y con esa sonrisa que secretamente le hacía perder el norte. El cuerpo de mujer y la personalidad fuerte que había desarrollado, aquellas ganas de mejorar y convertirse en alguien. Todo eso podía verlo ahora, frente a él, y como acto reflejo, sonrió también.

Sakura se sintió observada y se giró hacia su derecha. Kakashi estaba allí, a su lado, y su corazón saltó en su pecho de forma involuntaria. Había apoyado la barbilla sobre las manos y algunos brillantes mechones de pelo plateado le caían por la frente, la única parte visible de su cara junto con uno de sus ojos. No llevaba el característico chaleco jounin, por lo que la joven pudo apreciar la musculatura de sus brazos y su torso. Un inocente sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido para ninguno, cubrió sus mejillas. La Haruno tenía claro lo que sentía por Kakashi, una atracción, un deseo y un cariño que no había experimentado antes por nadie, ni siquiera por Sasuke. Y ella sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades como aquella para poder disfrutarlas con él, así que su cuerpo venció a su mente y, sin saber cómo, al momento ya estaba junto al enmascarado. Él se volvió para mirarla, pero no se sorprendió de tenerla tan cerca, es más, deslizó con suavidad su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su joven discípula y la acercó aún más hacia él. Y el tiempo se paró, y nada existía a su alrededor sólo estaban ellos dos. La distancia entre sus caras disminuía y finalmente, fue nula. Sakura depositó un tierno beso sobre los labios de Kakashi, cubiertos por la máscara. Fue un contacto corto, pues poco después de que ella se uniera a él, el ninja rompió el contacto y dijo con voz grave- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Sakurita.

Y con la decepción pintada en la cara, ella se levantó, se puso las botas ninja y se dirigió hacia el campamento. Pero no había pasado ni un minuto cuando, de nuevo, sintió aquellos conocidos brazos rodeando su cintura. El inesperado movimiento la paralizó, pero lo que consiguió descolocarla finalmente, fue sentir unos tibios labios depositar un pequeño beso en su nuca. Una vez recuperada de la impresión se dio la vuelta para ver a Kakashi, sentado otra vez sobre la roca y mirándola con lo que parecía una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Tras ponerse un mechón rosado detrás de la oreja, sonrió abiertamente y se fue con energías renovadas a su saco. Naruto dormía a pierna suelta y sus ronquidos habrían espantado a cualquier bestia que hubiera osado acercarse a ellos. Pero no le dio importancia y se tumbó para intentar conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado contenta como para preocuparse.

Y eso era lo último que recordaba de aquella fantástica noche. Pero ahora tocaba volver a la realidad… realidad de la que él había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? –dudaba entre levantarse y buscarle, para que su corazón recuperara la calma nuevamente, o quedarse allí hasta que, o bien Naruto despertara o bien Kakashi volviera. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Su mente le imploraba que permaneciera junto a su compañero, pues, aun en una adorable mañana como aquella, los peligros no se hacían esperar. Pero su corazón gritaba y latía tan violentamente que Sakura no se sorprendería de verlo corriendo fuera de su pecho- Debo ir a buscarle –se dijo finalmente.

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia el río. No supo por qué sus pies se encaminaron solos hacia aquel lugar. La mañana era cálida y el sol brillaba en mitad del cielo azul libre de nubes. El Hatake no podía haber ido muy lejos. Mientras se dirigía a su destino, se tocó la nuca ligeramente recordando aquellos suaves labios y aquel pequeño beso. Todo había sido muy rápido. El sonido del agua llamó su atención y entre unos arbustos pudo ver la ropa oscura del peliplateado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y decidió seguir adelante. Y allí estaba él. Con su cuerpo pálido bañado en gotas de agua. Los pies de Sakura avanzaron con cuidado, aunque ya sabía de sobras que el enmascarado había notado su presencia. Cuando ya estaba en la orilla, él se giró con la máscara aún cubriendo su rostro. El agua le llegaba a la cintura, por lo que la pelirrosa se sonrojó notablemente.

-Sakura-chan –dijo él mientras bajo su máscara se formaba una sonrisa.

-Kakashi –el sensei había quedado atrás, ya no tenía sentido llamarle así- sólo venía para comprobar que estabas bien, me he preocupado al no verte y bueno… yo ya me voy.

-Sakura-chan, quédate, por favor –su voz implorante la venció, así que mecánicamente se quitó las botas ninja.

Aún no había terminado cuando Kakashi ya estaba a su lado, ayudándola a quitarse el chaleco y acariciando su piel lechosa. Y entonces llegó el momento. Sakura llevó sus manos hacia la cara del jounin y comenzó a deslizar su máscara, hasta que al final se la quitó por completo. Los segundos después parecieron horas, pues ella se paró a deleitarse con el perfecto rostro de su amante. La cara de aquel hombre había sido un enigma para todos, pero ahora ella lo tenía ante sí. ¡Se sentía tan feliz porque él había confiado en ella para desvelarle tal secreto! Y se lanzó a sus labios. Esos labios finos y tersos que la llamaban a gritos y que tanto había deseado en silencio. El beso, tímido al principio, se llenó de pasión y desenfreno mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. La ropa de la kunoichi estuvo pronto en el suelo y ella pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de Kakashi. Mientras él sentía los perfectos pechos de la pelirrosa, ella acariciaba la amplia espalda de él y los moldeados abdominales.

Las caricias y los besos terminaron por encender el fuego y Sakura se sintió desfallecer cuando los potentes brazos de aquel ninja la alzaron. Se sentía en las nubes cada vez que notaba el roce de sus cuerpos y la excitación del suyo era tal, que supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había deseado. La Haruno enredó sus piernas en su cintura y él la recostó en la roca, desgastada por la acción del agua, que la noche anterior había sido testigo de su declaración. Se siguieron acariciando y besando, pues el jounin tenía miedo de dañarla y, con ello, alejarla de él.

-Kakashi, te quiero. Y quiero sentirte… -su mirada, nublada por el deseo, imploraba que lo hiciera- te necesito.

Entonces entró en ella y la sensación de placer que inundó el cuerpo de la ojiverde hizo que arqueara la espalda, sintiéndole más profundamente. Se quedaron quietos, sintiendo el agua chocar contra su cuerpo, aplacando un poco su calor. Aunque las manos del Hatake no pararon un segundo y siguieron distrayendo a la chica y proporcionándole placer. Las embestidas aumentaron al poco rato, cuando el cuerpo de Sakura se hubo acostumbrado a la presencia del peliplateado en su interior, y los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaron con los sonidos del bosque. Finalmente, Kakashi profirió un profundo jadeo y ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Sus cuerpos, bañados en sudor y gotas de agua, descansaron cuando ambos disfrutaron de un placentero baño en las aguas más profundas. Y entre risas y algún que otro beso regresaron al campamento, mientras que en la cabeza de la kunoichi no hacían más que repetirse las palabras de su antiguo _maestro_.

-Te amo, Sakura, más que a nada ni a nadie de este mundo. Te voy a hacer recuperar la felicidad y te voy a dar todos los motivos que quieras para sonreír.

-Kakashi, yo también te amo –y se abrazó a él y le besó.

Al regresar al campamento, éste estaba hecho un desastre: los sacos de dormir se encontraban deshechos y tirados de cualquier forma por el suelo; las cacerolas y otros enseres para preparar las comidas yacían unos alejados de los otros y también desparramados por ahí; varias prendas de ropa habían terminado en las ramas del árbol bajo el que habían dormido… en fin, parecía que un huracán había pasado por allí.

-¿Dónde estarán? ¿Dónde estarán? Kami-sama… ¿habrá sido Akatsuki? Mi Sakura-chan… ¿dónde estás? –hablando de huracanes.

-¡Naruto! –el grito llamó la atención del desorientado rubio, que ahora levantaba una gran piedra y buscaba con afán por debajo- ¿Qué has hecho, baka?

Y tirando la piedra de golpe, se abalanzó a los brazos de la pelirrosa, cuya cara indicaba su furia creciente- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás viva! Bueno… Kakashi-sensei también jeje –se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo- pero bueno… ¡¿dónde estabais?!

Los tres permanecieron callados, la recién formada pareja miraba cada uno para un lado intentando evadir la escrutadora mirada azul del joven. Al parecer no iba a ser fácil quitárselo de encima…

-Debería daros vergüenza, preocuparme de esta forma y no darme ni siquiera una explicación –al cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos dio la impresión de que era cierto lo que decía… pero era Naruto- ¡me despierto porque escucho los gritos de Sakura-chan y veo que el campamento está desierto! Y… ¿qué ocurre después?... silencio. Gritos y luego, silencio. ¿Qué queréis que piense? ¿Que os habéis ido de paseo por el bosque? –un sudor frío recorrió a Sakura- ¡Pues claro que no! Sé que no sois tan idiotas como para dejarme a mí y al campamento sin protección alguna para iros en plan parejita, jaja, parejita… que chistes más buenos hago por la mañana… pero a lo que estamos, ¿qué…

Y Naruto siguió protestando, gritando y exigiendo que se le diera una explicación ante la misteriosa desaparición. Ninguno sabía qué decir, hasta que por fin, una posible idea cruzó por la cabeza del miembro más experimentado del grupo.

-Naruto, tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada. Simplemente, por la mañana Sakura se levantó pronto y fue al río a darse un baño. Así que decidí volverme al campamento para darle… espacio –una ligera risa escapó bajo su máscara. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada- la cuestión es que se resbaló con una roca, pegó un grito y yo fui corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido. Ese sería el grito que escuchaste.

Aquella era una excusa imposible de rebatir- ¿Y por qué no te vi en el campamento cuando me desperté? –o quizás no del todo imposible…

-Pues… Naruto, deberías conocerme ya después de tantos años. Sabes que puedo llegar a ser muy rápido en distancias cortas.

-Wow, Kakashi-sensei es cierto. ¡Tienes que enseñarme alguna técnica nueva! Volvamos pronto a la villa y así comenzaré un nuevo entrenamiento intensivo. ¡No puedo estarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo, los peligros acechan y yo debo estar preparado!

El hiperactivo Naruto había regresado, y por fin Sakura se dio el lujo de volver a respirar normalmente. ¿Cómo había sido el rubio capaz de pillar el fallo de Kakashi? O lo que era aún más increíble, ¿cómo había podido Kakashi fallar en algo tan simple? En fin… hombres. Y entonces, dejando de lado toda clase de preocupaciones, comenzó a recoger aquel desastre que su querido compañero había organizado. Le costó poco organizar todo de nuevo, pues tres pares de manos trabajaban rápido. La situación que se creaba ahora ponía nerviosa a Sakura. El peliplateado estaba cerca de ella cada vez que se volvía y le lanzaba algún que otro guiño cuando Naruto les daba la espalda. La ojiverde intentaba mantener las apariencias ante la presencia de su amigo rubio, pero su ex _maestro_ no parecía querer colaborar. En una de esas, Kakashi había tomado a Sakura por la cintura y se había bajado la máscara para besarla. De no ser porque la chica aterrizó en Tierra pronto, Naruto les habría pillado. Pero Kakashi tenía razón, era rápido. Y para cuando el jinchuriki había girado sus ojos celestes hacia ellos, ya estaban uno en cada punta del campamento. Aquello era peligroso. No podían ir gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que había entre ellos. ¿Qué diría la gente de la villa? ¿Y el resto de ninjas? ¿Y Tsunade o su familia? La cara de felicidad de la chica se desvaneció para dar paso a un velo de preocupación, el cual su despistado compañero no captó, pero sí el que era ahora dueño de su corazón.

-Naruto –dijo con aquella voz grave que tan loca la volvía- ¿quieres ir a fregar la cacerola por favor? La has manchado de barro al tirarla al suelo, nosotros terminaremos ésto mientras.

No hubo protesta alguna, pues entre lavar una cacerola y desmontar el campamento casi entero, no había que pensar mucho para elegir una buena opción. Cuando la estela amarilla del shinobi hubo desaparecido, Kakashi abrazó a Sakura por detrás y la besó en la nuca. Como cuando la había besado por primera vez.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Kakashi… ¿qué va a pasar cuando regresemos? ¿Volverá todo a la normalidad? Ahora que por fin me he decidido a decirte que te amo y tú me has correspondido, se empieza a desmoronar mi mundo felicidad. Todos se opondrán a nuestra relación y no quiero ser ninguna carga, no otra vez… -las lágrimas amenazaban con salir e inundar el ahora colorado rostro de ella, pero Kakashi lo evitó pasando sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos.

-No digas eso, mi niña. Tú nunca serás una carga para mí. Si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por ti, nunca habría decidido dar el paso. Soy yo el que puede arruinarte la vida, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que preferirías mil veces tener a alguien de tu edad a tu lado que a un viejo como yo…

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Y siento que nos estamos comportando como imbéciles los dos –las lágrimas habían dado paso ahora a un pequeño enfado- creo que anoche y esta mañana ha quedado muy claro lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Ahora somos uno, Kakashi, y no quiero que nos empeñemos en que no somos lo suficiente el uno para el otro. Yo te amo con todo mí ser, y si de verdad quisiera a alguien de mi edad, esta mañana no me habría metido en el río…

-Y yo te amo a ti más que a mi propia vida, y nunca podré llegar a considerarte una carga para mí, porque lo único que haces es alegrarme la vida. No sabes lo feliz que me hacías cada mañana cuando te veía sonreír en aquel puente rojo, anhelante de aventuras. Y ahora por fin te tengo aquí –la abrazó de nuevo y puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza rosada de ella- Sakura… no te alejes nunca de mí, por favor.

-Te lo prometo, nunca me alejaré, no lo hagas tú.

-Nunca.

-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! –el grito hizo que ambos se separaran de repente y que sus caras se convirtieran en un collage de sentimientos entremezclados: confusión, incredulidad y temor. ¿Cuánto hacía que Naruto estaba allí? Y, ¿cómo no habían podido sentir su chakra?

-Naruto, ésto no es lo que parece, nosotros… -Kakashi se había quedado blanco de la impresión, su ego había salido perjudicado al no haber sido capaz de sentirle.

-Naruto, Kakashi sólo me ayudaba a sacarme un poco de polvo del ojo, con todo el barro y la tierra que he levantado al recoger se me ha metido y me dolía. Eso es todo –la sonrisa radiante de la joven hizo que la cara de bobo de Naruto volviera a hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? ¿Quieres que yo también te ayude a limpiarte el ojo?

-No Naruto, tranquilo, ya está todo bien –y sin decir nada más fue hacia el árbol y se puso su mochila, lista para partir- bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Al momento sintió a los dos hombres de su equipo detrás de ella. Y sonrió. Sonrió plenamente y comenzó a correr.

-¡Naruto! ¡¡A que no me pillas!! –gritó mientras agitaba su mano derecha y reía con fuerzas.

-¡Ey! Sakura-chan eso no es justo… ¡has empezado antes! ¡Ya verás cuando te coja!

Kakashi les vio alejarse y sonrió. En el fondo seguían siendo unos niños… quizás él también debería rejuvenecer un poco, quería estar a la altura de su pelirrosa.

-¡Naruto! Como te descuides un poco yo seré el que llegue primero junto a Sakura –y antes de que se diera cuenta, el rubio le vio pasar junto a él a gran velocidad, siguiéndole la pista a la ninja médico.

Todos tenemos que aprender algo de los demás, y así es como los alumnos aprenden de sus _maestros_, y los _maestros_ aprenden de sus alumnos.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha y Sakurarichan.

Holaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo =) en fin me he decantado por el KakaSaku porque no había escrito nunca nada sobre ellos antes, entonces me he dicho, ¿xQ no? Jeje y bueno, éste es el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado n.n y sino, lo siento )=)

Para el siguiente capítulo se admiten también votaciones, permanecen las mismas parejas, quitando la que ha salido ya en este drabble y se añade el DeiSaku *.* una de mis preferidas jejeje

Pues nada, no tengo nada más que decir salvo: gracias por leer y por dejar **review** a mí siempre fiel Saru. tQm waPa!!! =) y al resto, animaos, que no cuesta nada.

Nos vemos! Cuidaos!

Ja ne!


	14. N de Niñera

**Pairing:** DeiSaku

**Advertencias:** UA, lime

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

_**Capítulo dedicado a Sakurarichan y a nessa uchiha, porque votaron por esta pareja y me animaron a escribir con sus reviews =) Espero que os guste!**_

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**14. N de Niñera**

Era un día bastante normal en Londres. El encapotado y gris cielo le dio los buenos días cuando se desperezó al incorporarse en la cama. Su boca, de finos labios rosados, formó una O perfecta cuando bostezó, intentando quitarse de encima los restos del sueño tan reconfortante que había tenido. La noche anterior se había acostado tarde porque se había quedado leyendo bastante rato. Y es que la lectura siempre había sido uno de sus grandes placeres. Algunas veces, cuando sus amigas se iban de compras al centro comercial y ella decidía no acompañarlas, tomaba alguno de sus libros y se sentaba en el balancín del jardín a disfrutar de la lectura, siempre que el tiempo lo permitía, ya que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de aquella ciudad. La lluvia casi siempre estaba acechando y pocas veces se disfrutaba del sol. Y aquel día no iba a ser nada extraordinario en su vida… climáticamente hablando, claro.

La muchacha, que seguía en su cama estirando sus brazos hasta límites insospechados, abrió por fin sus ojos, unos ojos verde botella que brillaban ante la presencia del sueño pero que pronto se encenderían dando un punto alegre a aquella cara. Sopló desenfadadamente hacia arriba, evitando que un revoltoso mechón de pelo rosado siguiera entorpeciendo su visión, ya de por sí algo nublada. Se levantó con pasos temblorosos y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar algo de luz, no solar, pero sí diurna. Las nubes llenaban el cielo de la capital inglesa amenazando lluvia. Qué novedad, se dijo mientras se dirigía arrastrando los pies hacia la ducha, seguro que con aquello volvería a ser la misma persona de siempre, dejando atrás al zombi en que se convertía cada mañana cuando se despertaba.

El agua cayendo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la casa de los Haruno, un pequeño adosado en una urbanización situada en los suburbios londinenses. Allí, se respiraba un aura completamente diferente a la del centro de la ciudad, donde la gente corría desesperada de un lado a otro, cogiendo el metro, autobuses, taxis… aquello era un mundo a parte. La atmósfera cambiaba de forma radical, la tranquilidad reinaba entre las calles con hileras de casitas a ambos lados, todas iguales, lo que a veces podía suponer un problema para los que no se conocían las andadas, y con frecuencia las visitas de una familia habían aparecido en una casa dos calles más abajo. Los muros marrones contrastaban con las fachadas de un blanco puro, y la vegetación era abundante en cualquier sitio. Allí había crecido la joven Sakura, hija única del matrimonio Haruno, que ya contaba con dieciséis años. Y el agua siguió y siguió cayendo hasta veinte minutos más tarde. El calor se condensó y formó una nube de vapor que inundó el baño cuando la pelirrosa abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió envuelta en una toalla verde pálido cubriendo su cuerpo. La viveza había regresado a sus ojos, y una sonrisa terminó de dibujarse en su agraciado rostro cuando, tras limpiar el espejo, contempló su reflejo en él. Le sacó la lengua a la ojiverde que la imitaba al otro lado del cristal y se enrolló otra toalla más pequeña en el pelo, para evitar llenarlo todo de agua. Salió del cuarto de baño y fue a su habitación, donde prendió la radio y sonrió al escuchar uno de sus éxitos de moda favoritos. Abrió las puertas de su armario y contempló el interior con cara de resignación: aquel era uno de los dilemas que se le planteaban, ¿qué ropa ponerse? Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio y se animó a sí misma a darse prisa o llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo. Se había levantado a las siete y ya eran casi y media. Dentro de una hora debería estar ya preparada para empezar.

Y es que las vacaciones eran un momento estupendo para poder ahorrar algo de dinero. Su madre le había conseguido un empleo como _niñera_. Al parecer a Tsunade, una compañera de trabajo de su padre, la habían ascendido en el hospital, lo que suponía más horas de trabajo y más responsabilidades. Por ello había decidido contratar a alguien que pudiera encargarse de su único hijo. La verdad es que Sakura nunca había sabido que aquella mujer tuviera hijos, ya que ni siquiera le había conocido marido. Pero para ella, eso no tenía importancia. Sólo quería conseguir algo de dinero para así, en el futuro, poder ir a la universidad y contribuir con sus padres en los gastos que aquello supondría. Con la decisión en sus ojos metió la mano entre las muchas prendas que se amontonaban en el armario y sacó una percha al azar. Torció el gesto cuando vio la falda vaquera que ahora reposaba en sus manos. Era demasiado corta para su gusto, aunque tampoco demasiado reveladora. Tenía algunos bordados en rosa a los lados, así que decidió ponerse una camiseta del mismo tono pastel. Era de mangas tres cuartos que se ensanchaban a la altura del codo y tenía un pequeño escote en V bastante discreto. Cuando se hubo vestido se puso unas sandalias blancas planas que le resultaban bastante cómodas. Fue entonces cuando regresó al baño para secarse el pelo.

-Sakura, tu pelo parece una selva tropical –se dijo cuando, al quitarse la toalla, su cabello enredado y algo húmedo cayó por su espalda cual cascada- será mejor ponerse manos a la obra cuando antes.

No le llevó mucho tiempo domar sus hilos rosados, aunque sí que se ganó algún que otro estirón y varios grititos de dolor. Pero cuando, quince minutos después, se miró al espejo y vio su cabello completamente liso y arreglado, sonrió felicitándose internamente por haber sido tan rápida. Aún tendría tiempo para beberse un zumo y comer un par de galletas antes de salir de casa. Y así lo hizo. Diez minutos antes de la hora indicada ya estaba frente a la valla de la casa de Tsunade, pero lo sorprendió no ver ningún juguete en el jardín, pues en las otras cosas en las que había trabajado había juguetes por todos los lados. La tranquilizó pensar que a lo mejor había tenido suerte y le había tocado un niño ordenado. La puerta de la valla estaba abierta, así que con pasos lentos se aproximó a la principal. Llamó dos veces, pero nadie salió a contestarle. Le extrañó que eso fuera así, ya que su madre había hablado con ella la noche anterior para confirmar la hora a la que tendría que llegar Sakura. La joven miró su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse de que había llegado a su hora, y así era, incluso un poco antes, lo cual eran puntos a su favor por demostrar su puntualidad. Tras unos segundos más parada frente a la puerta decidió probar con la trasera. El jardín de atrás estaba igual de ordenado que el principal, y eso todavía la dejó más descolocada, pero se negaba a sacar conclusiones que posiblemente no fueran reales, así que llamó a la puerta rogando que esta vez alguien le abriera, pero tampoco fue así, ya que ésta se deslizó hacia el interior de la casa proporcionándole una vía de entrada al lugar. Se quedó parada pensando qué hacer. Podrían acusarla por allanamiento de morada si se confundían las cosas, pero por otro lado, estaba segura de que aquellas eran la casa y la hora indicadas. Infundiéndose valor, puso un pie dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Un delicioso olor a tarta de manzana inundó sus fosas nasales, tranquilizándola. Pero al momento, todo rastro de paz en su rostro fue sustituido por la alerta. Un gran estallido y un grito la hicieron salir corriendo hacia el lugar del que había llegado el ruido.

-¿Tsunade-san? –preguntó a la nada esperando una respuesta, mientras llegaba al salón, pero en ningún momento pensó en encontrarse con aquello.

Un chico de más o menos su edad, un poco más mayor que ella incluso, se levantó del suelo. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, con un gran flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con una extraña nube roja dibujada a la altura del pecho, y unos pantalones de camuflaje, los cuales arrastraba por llevarlos demasiado bajos. Parecía sorprendido… ¿o más bien asustado? Su mirada azul cielo se centró en el gran agujero que había aparecido en el sofá de cuero, para luego posarse sobre la estupefacta Sakura, la cual le miraba con una mezcla de temor y duda. ¿Quién era aquel chico? Se preguntaba la pelirrosa. Pero una atronadora voz surgió a sus espaldas asustándola de tal manera que dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡DEIDARA! ¿Qué se supone que ha sido ese estallido? No me digas que ha sido otro de tus explosivos porque te juro que esta vez te mando derechito al internado. ¡DIOS! Mi sofá… –la voz pertenecía a una mujer. Una mujer que Sakura habría jurado que no pasaba de los treinta años, de fiera mirada castaña y largos cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas que ondearon cuando ella se giró del sofá hacia el chico que ahora intentaba esconderse tras la librería- No intentes huir de mí, maldita sea. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo y siéntate!

La ojiverde no supo en qué momento se había movido el joven, porque al segundo estaba sentado en el sofá, justo al lado del agujero que él mismo había provocado. Se sorprendió de la dureza con que le había tratado Tsunade, por lo que la joven supuso que sería algún conocido de la familia, aunque se preguntaba dónde estaba el pequeño al que debería cuidar. ¿No debería estar Tsunade con él, intentando calmarlo por el susto de la explosión? Estaba bastante confundida, y casi no se atrevía ni a respirar. Dio un respingo cuando la rubia se giró hacia ella, y volvió a respirar cuando vio cómo se suavizaban sus facciones.

-Sakura-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte. Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez –en dos zancadas había cubierto la distancia que las separaba y ahora la estrechaba en un gran abrazo- hace mucho que no te dejas caer por la oficina de tu padre, aunque supongo que habrás estado ocupada con los estudios. Me alegra poder dejar a Deidara con alguien de confianza como tú…

Ella siguió hablando sobre lo revoltoso que era el tal Deidara, pero la cabeza de Sakura dejó de prestarle atención para comenzar a procesar la información. ¿Cómo que Deidara? Aquello no podía ser cierto, ¿cómo iba ella a cuidar de aquel joven? ¡Pero si él tendría que saber ya cuidarse solo! Tendría que ser un error, pero para cuando quiso decir algo, Tsunade ya se despedía de ella con la mano desde la puerta principal. Fue el sonido de la misma al cerrarse lo que la devolvió a la realidad. Su mirada pasó de la puerta al sofá, desde donde el rubio la observaba con el ceño fruncido, y del sofá a la puerta, para dirigirse otra vez al sofá… ¡pero Deidara ya no estaba! Al girarse hacia el otro lado de la habitación le vio desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. Habían sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que Tsunade había dicho, no sabía ni a qué hora volvería ni si tenía que hacer algo más allá de vigilar a aquel chico, así que decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era llenar todas las lagunas que se formaban en su cabeza.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera, tienes que aclararme varias cosas!

Deidara siguió su camino hacia la cocina, como si no hubiera escuchado a la pelirrosa, lo que hizo que ella empezara a cabrearse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La explosión te ha dejado sordo? –¿qué había sido del sumiso chico que había visto antes en el sofá? O, ¿es que no pensaba hacerle caso?- mira, voy a tener que pasar bastante tiempo contigo, así que lo mejor será hacer las cosas más fáciles para ambos.

-Muy bien, yo haré lo que me de la real gana y tú te callarás todo lo que me veas hacer, ¿te parece bien?, porque a mí me parece un plan estupendo y…

-Lo primero que podías hacer es callarte. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

Aquella pregunta y la decisión que había visto brillar en sus ojos verdes le habían tomado por sorpresa- ¿Cómo que quién soy? Pues si yo estoy sordo, tú eres idiota.

-Responde a mi pregunta –aquel chico la estaba enfadando y al final iban a terminar mal.

Con un vaso de zumo en la mano, se aproximó hacia la puerta en la que Sakura estaba apoyada. Se había acercado demasiado, sorprendiendo a la chica, y con una sonrisa torcida habló- Soy el hijo de Tsunade, y si crees que voy a hacer caso a una canija como tú, estás muy equivocada.

Sakura tragó saliva al notar el aliento del rubio en su cara. Estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que acababa de escuchar y porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico antes. Un chico que, ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, era bastante guapo. Tenía unas facciones finas y una mirada celeste que habían conseguido engatusarla. Y aquella sonrisa, con aquellos labios finos que ahora deseaba besar. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando. No podía hacer aquello, no había ido allí para liarse con el chico al que se suponía que debía de cuidar… pero es que no entraba en sus planes que aquel chico fuera más mayor que ella y condenadamente guapo. Debía tomar las riendas de la situación enseguida, o sino, no saldría bien parada de allí. Perdería el empleo y la posibilidad de demostrarles a sus padres que ya era capaz de sobrevivir ella sola. Pero es que no podía, la proximidad de sus labios la habían paralizado, no entendía qué le estaba pasando, pero la cuestión era que si él no se apartaba, ella iba a explotar.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O es que te intimido? –otra vez esa sonrisa. Aquello no podía estarle pasando- La verdad es que podríamos pasarlo bien, ¿no? –cada vez se acercaba más, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un leve contacto que Deidara se encargo de volver violento y apasionado. El vaso cayó al suelo y las dos manos del rubio fueron directas a la fina cintura de la Haruno, la cual se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de los demandantes labios de él. Las caricias del joven le gustaban, estaba experimentando algo nuevo para ella y no quería parar, no ahora que había comenzado, pero cuando sintió la mano del ojiazul abriéndose camino por debajo de su falda, una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y le separó de ella de un empujón. Sus dos esmeraldas se abrieron cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, no se conocían mas que de unos minutos y ya estaban besándose como si la vida les fuera en ella. Él podría ser así, no le conocía, pero ella… cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma. Se tocó los labios instintivamente y cuando quiso reaccionar, el sonido de unos rápidos pies subiendo las escaleras le hicieron caer en la cuenta de que estaba sola en la cocina, con un vaso roto a sus pies y todo el zumo de naranja esparcido por ahí. Con un resoplido se resignó a recoger aquel estropicio, luego buscaría a Deidara y le pondría las cosas claras.

Mientras recogía los trozos de cristal, su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Por qué Tsunade querría una _niñera_ para Deidara? Él era mayor que ella, así que, ¿por qué? Le extrañaba de veras, pues nunca había oído nada parecido. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba recogiendo cristales y se clavó uno haciéndose una herida bastante profunda en el dedo. La sangre empezó a manchar el ya de por sí sucio suelo, y a gran velocidad presionó la herida con un trozo de papel para evitar la hemorragia. Se levantó, manteniendo la calma, y se dirigió al piso de arriba para buscar el baño. No conocía la casa, así que aquello suponía un problema. El pasillo que se extendía delante de ella tenía cuatro puertas. Dos supuso que serían las habitaciones, la otra podría dar a un estudio y la restante debería ser el baño. Pero, ¿cuál de las cuatro sería la que ella necesitaba? Rogando por no equivocarse, abrió la primera puerta con algo de dificultad, ya que intentaba no manchar nada de sangre. Y lo que vio dentro le dio a entender que aquel no era su día de suerte. La habitación estaba pintada de azul y tenía varias estanterías llenas de discos, libros y figuras de arcilla. Éstas últimas eran bastante abundantes y a Sakura le llamó la atención lo bien hechas que estaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –con un respingo la joven se giró a su izquierda, hacia la ventana, donde Deidara estaba sentado, observando el exterior. Parecía enfadado porque ella había osado entrar en su habitación, pero cuando vio la sangre que empapaba el papel en torno a la mano de la chica, su cara se convirtió en el mejor ejemplo de la preocupación, pero, ¿por qué aquel cambio tan drástico?- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Al momento ya estaba junto a ella examinando la herida- No es nada, simplemente un corte, buscaba el baño para curármelo –se intentó excusar ella, evitando mirarle a su único ojo visible.

-Acompáñame, te curaré yo.

Y así fue, ahora se encontraban en el baño, Sakura sentada en el borde de la bañera y él junto a ella desinfectando la herida con cuidado de no hacerle daño, aunque no puedo evitar ver alguna que otra cara de dolor. Finalmente le puso una tirita y todo terminó. Se quedaron ahí, sentados uno junto al otro, mirando ambos al suelo y sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento ni a decir ninguna palabra.

-Yo… -dijeron los dos a la vez. Sonrieron cuando se miraron y vieron al otro en la misma posición, intentando decir algo.

-Empiezo yo, ¿te parece? –dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, que Sakura pudo comprobar que no era la misma de antes- si vamos mejor al salón y nos sentamos estaremos más cómodos.

-Me parece bien –y juntos bajaron hasta la primera habitación donde se habían encontrado.

-Antes de nada, quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. No es que sea siempre así… bueno vale, casi siempre soy así –un risa casi angelical escapó de sus labios- pero, no sé qué me has hecho –fijó su ojo en ella mientras continuaba sonriendo, la pelirrosa empezó a pensar que había muerto desangrada y que estaba en el cielo, justo delante de un ángel. Pero su voz la devolvió a la realidad- no sé por qué, pero siento que tú no eres como las demás que han entrado por esa puerta para mantenerme quieto todo el día. No me preguntes la razón, ni yo mismo la sé, pero… tampoco suelo descontrolarme como en la cocina –ante eso ella se ruborizó, divirtiendo al muchacho- pero era como si no pudiera evitar besarte, ¿sabes? Tampoco me arrepiento porque ha sido genial –volvió a reírse- en fin, que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Le costó unos segundos asimilar que era el momento de aclarar sus dudas- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, uno más que tú.

-¿Y por qué necesitas a una _niñera_ que te cuide mientras tu madre está fuera? ¿No eres capaz de cuidarte solo todavía?

-El problema es que… como habrás podido comprobar antes, me gustan demasiado las explosiones –otra vez esa risa, Sakura iba a terminar enamorada de aquella música- y mi madre teme que cualquier día haga saltar la casa por los aires. Pensó que si alguien se quedaba conmigo, dejaría de comportarme de esa forma, pero se equivocó, como la mayor parte de las veces…

Eso último lo susurró, pero la ojiverde pudo captarlo perfectamente- ¿Por qué yo soy diferente a las demás?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que se debe a que tú eres más adecuada para mí que el resto.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa sin entender al cien por cien las palabras del ojiazul- ¿Más… adecuada?

-Sí, tienes casi mi edad… no te has burlado de mi amor por la arcilla, aunque no creo que hayas podido pararte mucho a ver mis pequeñas obras…

Fue entonces cuando ella cayó en la cuenta. Las figuritas de arcilla de las estanterías de su habitación. Tenía razón, no había podido verlas muy bien pero, ¿por qué debía de burlarse? Cuando formuló aquella pregunta en voz alta, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto del rubio, él le contestó:

-Mi madre dice que tengo que crecer y dejarme ya de jugar con arcilla… quiere que algún día sea cirujano, como lo era papá… -su semblante se entristeció de pronto, pero fueron tan solo unas milésimas de segundo, porque al momento ya la instaba a que entrara a la habitación- pero lo que yo quiero ser es pirotécnico, y dedicarme a mi pequeño arte, aunque no de forma profesional.

Ahora que lo veía, el cuarto estaba lleno de pequeños animales de barro: leones, jirafas, perros, elefantes… pero sobretodo, pájaros- ¿Los has hecho todos tu? –dijo mientras giraba sobre sí misma para no perderse ninguna figurita.

-Correcto. Y tengo cajas llenas en la buhardilla. Aunque mi madre lo vea como una tontería para críos, yo lo veo como mi mayor diversión, después de… –pero cuando fijó su ojo en Sakura, su voz se desvaneció poco a poco. Por fin podía verla completamente, y ahora podía decir con seguridad que le gustaba. Era guapísima, con aquel pelo largo ondeando a su alrededor cuando ella se giraba para mirar las paredes, y aquella sonrisa sincera le había enamorado. Le tenía cautivado desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, casi una hora atrás, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le iba a doler decirle adiós cuando se hiciera la hora de la llegada de Tsunade. Aquel beso llegó a su mente y se tocó los labios con cuidado, recordando aquel dulce sabor a fresas. Y sonrió, porque por primera vez su madre había acertado en algo- Sakura, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

-Mmm… -aquella pose inocente, con la mano en la barbilla y los ojos mirando hacia arriba en actitud pensativa le hizo gracia. Tendría ya dieciséis años, pero tenía a una niña en su interior conviviendo con ella- me encantan los gatos, Deidara-san.

-No me digas el san, no me queda todavía, solo Deidara, ¿vale?

-¿Puedo llamarte Dei-chan? –preguntó mientras sonreía de aquella forma otra vez, haciéndole ceder ante cualquier petición. Cuando él asintió Sakura le dio las gracias con la mirada.

-Está bien, Sakura-chan. Ven, acércate.

Ahora él se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, y estiraba la mano para coger una bolsa marrón. Cuando la pelirrosa estuvo a su lado, él la agarró firmemente por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, notando como ella se estremecía ante el contacto. Como era bastante más alto que ella, apoyó su barbilla en su hombro y extendió las manos para manejar las de Sakura- No te resistas ¿vale?, sólo, déjate llevar –aquellas palabras, susurradas en su oído, la hicieron casi suspirar, pero se contuvo recordando que él estaba delante, muy cerca de ella, manejándola como a una muñeca.

Las horas pasaron y ellos seguían en la misma posición, pero ahora, Sakura sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño gatito persa de arcilla, al cual le estaba limpiando algunas impurezas para darlo oficialmente por finalizado. Sonrió cuando lo vio completamente terminado, era precioso, y lo había hecho ella con ayuda de su rubio… ¿su rubio? Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y dio gracias porque Deidara no se dio cuenta.

-Dei-chan es precioso, me encanta. Gracias.

Pero la sonrisa que tenía el chico en su cara no la tranquilizó mucho que digamos. Era esa sonrisa retorcida de la cocina- Bueno… Sakura-chan, ¿cómo piensas pagarme por la figurita? –ahora la tenía atrapada otra vez al estar rodeada por sus brazos, pero algo le decía aquel brillo en su ojo, de que Deidara sólo estaba jugando. Y a ella le gustaba mucho jugar. Así que, imitando el gesto del rubio, ella se aproximó a su rostro y rozó su nariz con la suya, pero sin llegar a unir sus labios.

Cuando él fue a eliminar la distancia entre ellos, Sakura se alejó, disfrutando de la sorpresa en la cara del chico. Entonces fue cuando Deidara comprendió de qué iba aquello. Era un juego. Y él no iba a perder. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos la apretó contra su pecho, el cual ella acarició delicadamente con sus manos. Pero cuando la pelirrosa esperaba sentir por fin sus posesivos labios de nuevo, el rubio se dedicó a besar su cuello y su clavícula. Los suspiros que escapaban de su boca, que ya no eran reprimidos, inundaron la habitación. Ella comenzó a recorrer la espalda del chico con su mano izquierda, acariciándole la nuca con la derecha. Y después de eso, por fin se besaron. Pero esta vez no era un beso tan agresivo. El primer contacto fue tímido, sencillo y muy dulce. Disfrutaban del momento al máximo, ya que su primer beso no había sido todo lo maravilloso que habrían querido. Así que ahora iban despacio, saboreándose mutuamente. Sakura mordió levemente el labio inferior de Deidara y, aprovechando que éste había abierto la boca dejando escapar un gemido, introdujo su lengua explorando la cavidad del rubio. Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras se besaban, y justo cuando el ojiazul se había incorporado, con las piernas de la chica enrolladas en su cintura, rumbo a la cama, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose les sobresaltó.

-Chicos, ya estoy en casa. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

Al momento ambos estaban ya en el piso inferior junto a la rubia dueña de la casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella estaba empapada, porque finalmente se había cumplido la predicción de Sakura aquella mañana y había terminado lloviendo. Mientras ella guardaba el paraguas mantuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre la mañana de los tres, y cuando Tsunade se dispuso a despedir a Sakura hasta el día siguiente, Deidara se adelantó, sorprendiéndola gratamente:

-Tranquila mamá, acompañaré a Sakura hasta su casa. Llueve mucho y no lleva paraguas. Tú mientras prepara la comida.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el chico agarró un paraguas y a la pelirrosa del brazo y la sacó de la casa. A penas le dio tiempo a Sakura de decirle adiós a Tsunade, la cual ahora sonreía divertida desde el porche. El camino fue de todo menos silencioso. Había descubierto que Deidara era hablador y divertido. A veces tenían hasta que pararse para que Sakura pudiera reírse a gusto de los chistes que contaba él. El trayecto se hizo corto y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Haruno y se disponían a despedirse. Bajo la lluvia y bajo el gran paraguas negro que sostenía el rubio.

-Bueno, ha sido un día guay –dijo Deidara mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón despreocupadamente- supongo que nos veremos mañana, ¿no?

-Pues claro, aunque espero que a tu _niñera_ no le importe que vaya –mientras decía eso, Sakura se acercó al rubio y comenzó a dibujar círculos en su fuerte pecho inocentemente- ¿qué me dices?

-Pues te digo que, mañana pienso mantener muy ocupada a la _niñera_ –y tras una última sonrisa traviesa, se besaron de nuevo, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha y nessa uchiha.

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, después de varios días intentando subir el capítulo... bueno más bien intentando entrar en FF porque no había manera... en fin, personalmente me gusta cómo me ha quedado n.n además es que es una pareja sobre la que me gusta mucho escribir. No he hecho un lemon en condiciones porque he preferido dejarlo para una posible segunda parte, si a alguien le parece bien que vuelva a escribir otro drabble sobre esta pareja =) Espero que haya gustado y sí, me inspiré en la película _Ghost_ para el momento de la arcilla xD

Por cierto nessa, ni se te ocurra cortarte las venas O.O no quiero perder una lectora tan valiosa por dios! Y nada más mis lectores jeje nos vemos en el siguiente drabble ii recordad votar en la encuesta que hay en mi perfil para decidir las parejas eeh y please T.T dejad algún **review**

Cuidaos mucho, ja ne!


	15. O de Oscuridad

**Pairing:** ShikaInoKiba

**Advertencias:** en fin… sé que nadie ha pedido esta pareja, pero me apetecía cambiar un poco no? Ya que últimamente hay mucho mini fics de Sakura jeje =) pues nada, os aviso de que este va a ser uno bastante oscuro, triste, dramático incluso… pero no me encuentro bien estos días y a pesar de tener a mis amigas siempre a mi lado, me desahogo mucho escribiendo =( espero que sepáis comprenderme. Os aviso ya de que hay una violación, espero no ofender a nadie con el contenido.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**15. O de Oscuridad**

_Oscuridad_. Bah… es algo ya tan común en mi vida… mire a donde mire sólo veo tinieblas, dolor, angustia… no hay luz alguna que pueda alumbrar mi inútil existencia. Ni siquiera el sol ilumina ya Konoha, mi villa. El invierno está llegando a su fin y aún no han comenzado a florecer los árboles. Aquellos cerezos maravillosos bajo los que yo solía divertirme con la frontona… divertirme… hace días que no sé lo que es sonreír, pero sonreír de verdad, no esa mueca falsa que se dibuja en mi cara por inercia. Porque ya casi no soy ni persona. Yo, la gran Ino Yamanaka, aquí, en el borde del precipicio. Literalmente. El aire extrañamente frío me golpea sin piedad, y yo no me preocupo en cubrirme. Porque no siento nada. Creo que ha comenzado a llover, pero no puedo asegurarlo ya que ya estaba lloviendo para mí antes. Mis ojos lloran y la vista se me nubla, aquí en el borde del monte de los Hokages. Es un buen lugar para morir. Caeré ante ellos. Aunque dudo mucho que alguien vaya a recordarme una vez que hayan pasado un par de semanas de mi muerte. Quizá mi tumba quede vacía y olvidada una semana después de mi entierro. No lo sé, y tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello porque sino no me atreveré a lanzarme al vacío. No seré capaz de hacerlo y seguiré viviendo mi patética vida. Si a lo que he hecho hasta ahora se le puede llamar vivir. Doy un paso más acercándome a mi destino… Neji estaría orgulloso.

Pero numerosas imágenes comienzan a llenar mi mente, hasta entonces vacía. Caigo de rodillas y estoy a punto de darme de bruces con los tejados que hay bajo el monte. Me agarro la cabeza luchando porque se vayan, porque esos recuerdos se borren para siempre y me permitan dejar este mundo de forma poco dolorosa. Pero no… siempre he pensado que no merece la pena pensar en algo que ya ha pasado, porque lo hecho, hecho está, independientemente de que esto esté mal o bien… pero estas imágenes me devuelven al pasado, haciéndome recordar mi historia, así como los dos últimos días, en los cuales mi vida se ha convertido en lo que es ahora… pura _oscuridad_. Kiba… él me dio el último rayo de luz de mi existencia… le echaré de menos.

Muchos pensaréis que ha debido de ser algo terrible lo que me ocurrió para que yo haya quedado en este estado… pues sí, fue grave, demasiado… mucho más grave que romperme una uña en mitad de una misión de rango S. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo gastar una broma ahora? ¿Ni aun cuando estoy a punto de precipitarme al vacío para verme cara a cara con la muerte? En fin… voy a contaros mi historia, aunque ya os aseguro que no es nada agradable…

Aquella tarde había quedado con Chouji y con Shikamaru para celebrar nuestro ascenso a chuunin y a jounin, esto último por parte de Shikamaru. Era un día precioso, aunque hacía un poco de frío por el aire que recorría las calles de la villa, pero el sol seguía brillando en el cielo, azul, libre de las esponjosas y oscuras nubes que últimamente habían hecho aparición anunciando tormenta. Seguramente llegarían de nuevo al caer la noche, impidiendo el sueño de muchos al descargar las furiosas gotas de lluvia sobre Konoha. Pero eso no me importaba ahora, ya que había quedado con mis dos mejores amigos para corrernos una fiesta de las que hacía mucho que no disfrutábamos. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había incluido a Shikamaru en mis 'mejores amigos'… no me faltaba razón, ya que lo considero como tal, pero él es algo más que eso para mí… aunque yo sea incapaz de decirle lo que siento por él. Me miré al espejo para darme un último retoque en los ojos con la sombra y una pasada de brillo por los labios. Otra sonrisa tonta se dibujó automáticamente… maldito vago que no conseguía sacar de mi cabeza… cogí el cepillo y comencé a peinarme con algo de furia contenida. ¿Desde cuándo dependía tanto de él? ¿Cuándo había empezado a ocupar mis pensamientos días y noche? Un tirón me hizo volver a la realidad. Fruncí el ceño al comprobar que varios pelos de color rubio platino habían quedado enganchados en el cepillo. A este paso me iba a quedar calva si seguía descargándome de esa forma. Pero no le di más importancia porque el reloj corría, y la hora ya estaba en mi contra. Como no me diera prisa llegaría tarde y tendría que escuchar sus 'problemáticas' quejas. Me vestí con rapidez, con mis ya habituales falda y camiseta moradas y guiñé un ojo a mi reflejo antes de salir corriendo de casa. Estaba sola por lo que nadie me despidió cuando crucé el salón a toda velocidad. Mi padre había salido de misión y no volvería hasta dentro de una semana más o menos, y mi madre había tenido que ir a la villa de la niebla a visitar a un familiar que estaba enfermo. No eran buenas noticias las que mantenían alejados a mis padres de casa, pero aunque sonara mal, yo me sentía bien porque de vez en cuando me gusta pasar una temporada sola en casa.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente por lo que mi paso se aflojó. No podía liarme a empujones con los viandantes, así que me convencí de que iba a llegar tarde. Genial… pero en ese momento mi cabeza pareció conectarse. Alguien le había dado al botón de ON y yo volvía a funcionar al 100%. Era una kunoichi, ¿por qué andar por la calle y llegar tarde si podía adelantarme saltando de tejado en tejado? Hice una mueca divertida al darme cuenta de que a veces podía llegar a ser muy tonta, y tomé algo de impulso para saltar al tejado marrón de una casa de piedra blanquecina. Me sonaba aquella casa… incluso me pareció ver salir de ella a un gran perro blanco seguido de un chico de mi edad, pero no tenía tiempo para pararme a confirmar si era o no Kiba quien había salido de allí. Ya le preguntaría al día siguiente. Continué corriendo y saltando haciendo gala de la facilidad que tenía para ello. Y con un último salto aparecí frente a Chouji y a Shikamaru, que me miraron extrañados ante mi repentina aparición.

-Ino-chan, no deberías darnos esos sustos, a poco me atraganto con una de estas patatas –el Akimichi estaba algo rojo, así que le di una palmadita en la espalda para ayudarle a recuperar la respiración.

-Para una vez que llegas pronto a poco nos haces perder a Chouji, qué problemática eres Ino –le voz monótona de Shikamaru me hizo volverme con cara de mala leche, pero cuando vi aquella sonrisa distraída en su cara, reí ante su comentario irónico.

-Es que tenía que dejar la casa lista porque como mis padres no están… -hice un gesto aburrido con las manos- y claro, ahora soy yo la que tiene que barrer, fregar, limpiar el polvo… consecuencias de tener la casa para mi sola durante un tiempo –acabé sacando la lengua y disfrutando al echarles en cara que ellos tenían a sus padres bajo su mismo techo.

-Tsk. ¿Has terminado ya? Esto es problemático y aburrido. Se supone que hemos quedado para celebrar algo, no para escuchar uno de tus sermones Ino… tsk, mujeres, qué problemáticas.

Y fue entonces cuando nos dio la espalda y entró al restaurante dejándome con la cara roja de ira y a Chouji aguantándose la risa por nuestra conversación. Suspiré y me giré hacia mi amigo, quien era consciente de lo que yo sentía por nuestro compañero de equipo, y con resignación, ambos entramos al local. Estaba bastante vacío para ser casi la hora de cenar, y Shikamaru ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa. Sí, nuestra, era ya una tradición sentarnos allí, como lo hacíamos cuando éramos simples genins al cargo de Asuma-sensei. Tomamos asiento frente al genio del trío y mi vista se fue directa a la ventana. La gente caminaba, unos con evidente prisa, otros sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la tarde que ya llegaba a su fin. Dos niños pasaron corriendo, llevaban una muñeca de trapo con llamativo pelo morado. Se pararon justo enfrente de la ventana del restaurante y comenzaron a reír, al momento hizo aparición otra niña con preciosos ojos grises plagados de lágrimas. Tenía el pelo negro revuelto y las ropas sucias de barro, al parecer los niños la habían tirado al suelo para quitarle la muñeca. Ella pedía a gritos su muñeca, mientras los niños, algo más altos que la morena, se burlaban de ella poniendo el juguete lejos de su alcance. Nadie prestaba atención al trío de niños que 'jugaban' en la calle, ni siquiera se pararon al ver que la niña ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando y reclamando lo que era suyo. La frustración me embargó y sin decir nada a Chouji ni a Shikamaru me levanté de golpe y en dos segundos estaba ya tras los niños que ahora huían. Cobardes, pensé. Le devolví la muñeca a la niña y me puse en cuclillas a su lado.

-No llores, pequeña. Llorando no conseguirás nada.

-P-pero… e-es que y-yo nun-ca p-podré ser-r com-mo ellos-s –su llanto se incrementó y se abrazó a mí. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos y se me vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura. Mi mejor amiga y rival- y-yo no seré tan-n buen-na ninj-ja nunc-ca.

-No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente. Si te esfuerzas y luchas por lo que quieres, podrás conseguir todo lo que te propongas y más. No te dejes vencer nunca y no caigas ante tus enemigos aun cuando estés en tu límite. No les des ese gusto. Esfuérzate, sé que podrás hacerlo –y con una sonrisa me despedí de ella, que ahora corría calle arriba y me decía adiós con la mano.

Cuando entré de nuevo al restaurante y estuve sentada en la mesa, los chicos me miraron extrañados. Yo nunca había resaltado por ser amante de los niños, ¿qué me había pasado entonces?

-No podía soportar verla tan indefensa. Estaban aprovechándose de que a ella le faltaba el empujón que nadie le dio antes. Necesitaba saber que no es peor que nadie y que puede lograr todas sus metas si entrena y lucha lo suficiente –sonreí tristemente, aquellas palabras me las había dicho mi padre el primer día que volví de la academia. Había niños con tanto potencial que me acobardé y pensé en dejar mi futuro como ninja. Gran error. Si mi padre no me hubiera ayudado a darme cuenta de mis posibilidades posiblemente ahora estaría llevando las cuentas de la floristería día sí, día también.

Chouji me miró con cariño y Shikamaru simplemente cerró los ojos y puso cara de serenidad. Me sentí satisfecha al haber respondido correctamente al interrogante que se había formado en sus miradas cuando me había sentado otra vez. Al instante llegó la comida. Varios platos de carne que el grandullón miró con infinita felicidad, algo de tofu y ensalada, que Shikamaru se ocupó de acercarme ya que ninguno de ellos pensaba probarlo, tres tazones de ramen (menos mal que Naruto estaba muy lejos de la aldea que sino se la habría recorrido entera buscando de donde provenía el olor de su plato favorito) y varias bolas de arroz.

-¡Itadakimasu! –dijimos los tres a la vez antes de separar nuestros palillos y comenzar con la sopa de fideos, ya que sino se nos enfriaría.

Hablamos de muchas cosas: el examen de jounin de Shikamaru, del cual Chouji y yo queríamos saberlo todo para saber a qué nos enfrentaríamos cuando nos llegara el momento; también hablamos de nuestro examen de chunnin, de cómo los 'repetidores' habíamos cumplido con las expectativas de Tsunade, todos habíamos hecho un gran trabajo con este segundo examen; hubo un hueco en la conversación para pensar en nuestro futuro, en cómo serían las misiones a partir de ahora, los peligros que tendríamos que pasar… se nos hizo de noche antes de lo previsto, ya que el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estábamos juntos. Era agradable charlar con ellos de vez en cuando. Pero aquello no había terminado allí.

-Es problemático –dijo Shikamaru con seriedad, algo habitual en él, lo que no me desconcertó, pero lo que sí hizo que me atragantara con el último trozo de tofu fueron las palabras que dijo después- ¿qué os parece si vamos a tomar una copa?

Se hizo el silencio, roto por mi tos y las palmaditas de Chouji en mi espalda.

-Shikamaru… ¿Estás seguro de que el ramen te ha sentado bien? ¿No empezarás a delirar como Naruto verdad?

-Tsk, Ino, es una celebración… ¿qué es una celebración sin algo de sake? Es todo muy problemático pero es así… ya sabía yo que tendría que haberme callado tsk.

-Pues a mi me parece buena idea –la respuesta del Akimichi me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo bebían ellos?

-Si no quieres no tienes por qué acompañarnos, Ino –Shikamaru sabía perfectamente que yo no iba a dejarles solos frente a una o más botellas de sake, así que me forcé a aceptar la invitación y el camarero apareció con el licor. Se me hizo raro que nos permitiera beber alcochol siendo nosotros todavía menores de edad, pero había que reconocer que Shikamaru, con sus finas facciones, su oscura mirada rasgada y su chaleco verde, imponía bastante.

-¡Por nosotros y por aprobar nuestros respectivos exámenes! –soltó Chouji, quien sin haber tomado nada ya estaba bastante contento.

-¡Salud! –gritamos Shikamaru y yo, con la diferencia de que él parecía extrañamente más animado que yo.

Y después de aquel primer trago, que me quemó la garganta e hizo que se formara alguna lagrimilla, que supe disimular, en mis ojos, llegó otro, esta vez por nuestro futuro como ninjas de Konoha. Y luego fue otro, y otro y cuando terminamos la botella el camarero, haciendo caso de la seña de Shikamaru, sacó otra botella. Perdí la cuenta de lo que había bebido después de la segunda botella, cuando vino otra tercera, con la cual yo ya no pude seguir bebiendo. Me sorprendió el aguante de los chicos, aunque sí que era cierto que Shikamaru ya empezaba a ponerse algo rojo y sonreía de vez en cuando de forma algo agresiva.

-Venga Chouji, hip, otra botella más –la voz, aunque seguía teniendo aquel tono firme, le delataba. Estaba medio borracho.

-Shikamaru creo que ya has bebido bastante, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que sea tarde –él parecía estar en sus cabales, lo cual agradecía porque no podía imaginar qué habría hecho yo con ellos dos borrachos. Pero Shikamaru no cedía.

-Venga Chouji, no me seas rajado, o sino tú, Ino –cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. No era el Shikamaru de siempre, él nunca hablaba así- no has bebido casi nada, hip, de la última botella, venga acompáñame a pedir otra –agarró mi muñeca obligándome a levantar, y me hizo daño, yo me quejé y Chouji se levantó de golpe cuando Shikamaru estuvo a punto de caerse. Le sujeté de la cintura evitando su caída y con ayuda de mi amigo salimos del restaurante tras dejar una buena propina por el espectáculo montado.

-Será mejor que lo lleve a casa. Bueno, mejor acompáñame Ino, así luego puedo llevarte a casa, es ya muy tarde y estás bastante lejos.

-Gracias Chouji.

Le sonreí intentando ocultar mi miedo, porque era así, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué le había pasado a Shikamaru? Él nunca se dejaba llevar de esa forma, es más, ¡nunca bebía! Vale que fuera una celebración, y que habíamos quedado para disfrutar de nuestros ascensos, pero no era cuestión de emborracharse. Ayudé a Chouji a cargar a Shika, el cual seguía diciendo incoherencias y se revolvía evitando que le llevásemos. Menos mal que dentro de poco estaría en mi cama y todo habría terminado. O eso creía yo, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Llegamos a casa de Shikamaru y le metimos en su cuarto sin que nadie se enterara. No queríamos que por culpa de aquel desliz su padre se enfadara con él. Al día siguiente tendría un poco de resaca y con eso pagaría el haberse dejado llevar. Fueron varios minutos de nerviosismo, aquello era como una misión, teníamos que mantener el silencio para no ser descubiertos y conseguir que Shikamaru estuviera en su cama cuanto antes.

A los diez minutos ya estábamos fuera de la casa de los Nara. Y Chouji me acompañó hasta la mía. En esos momentos habría deseado que hubiera alguien conmigo, que mi madre hubiera regresado o que mi padre hubiera terminado la misión antes de lo posible. Pero no. A poco de llegar, Chouji se despidió y tomó un desvío, ya que su casa estaba en el otro lado. Yo apreté el paso y en pocos segundos ya estaba en la verja del jardín. Pero una voz conocida llamándome hizo que me diera la vuelta y viera la cara de Shikamaru en la _oscuridad_. Al principió pensé que era un espejismo, que era producto de mi mente enamorada, pero no. Él estaba ahí, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, con el color en las mejillas característico del alcohol y una sonrisa lasciva que terminó por asustarme. Tenía una pinta aterradora, ahí recostado contra el muro de la calle, y cuando empezó a andar en mi dirección, yo retrocedí instintivamente chocando contra la verja. No sé cuando empecé a correr hacia la puerta de casa, ni cuando Shikamaru me tiró del pelo y me tapó la boca intentando callar mis gritos desesperados. Él no era él en esos momentos, y eso me asustaba. Con una patada, abrió la puerta y nos metimos dentro. Me sobrepasaba en fuerza, lo sabía, aun estando borracho. Así que no me servía de nada resistirme, debía esperar el momento. Pero jugaba con el factor de que la inteligencia de Shikamaru era increíble. Aunque, ¿la borrachera le influiría en algo? Le escuché cerrar la puerta con otra patada y a empujones me llevó al salón. Me tiró al suelo y me golpeé la cabeza con la esquina de la mesita de centro. Aquello estaba superando el límite, noté la sangre caliente y espesa correr por mi sien, y cuando levanté la mirada lo vi todo borroso. Me estaba debilitando, porque la sangre seguía y seguía fluyendo. Moriría desangrada y Shikamaru no haría nada para salvarme. No porque no me estimara, sino porque no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Me daba miedo que me pegara, lo admito, pero cuando noté cómo me subía al sofá, se pegaba a mí y besaba mis labios con fiereza me asusté de verdad. En cualquier otro momento, aquella situación me habría vuelto loca. Pero loca en plan bien, no os vayáis a pensar lo contrario. Yo amaba a Shikamaru, habría dado mi vida por él, le habría dado MI vida… pero no de aquella forma. No quería que él me hiciera aquello así. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Intentaba quitármelo de encima, pero con el mareo que llevaba encima no era capaz.

-Shikamaru… no me hagas esto por favor –le decía yo rogándole clemencia, pero él no me hacía caso.

-Cállate –cada vez que hablaba, me daba una bofetada, por lo que aún me dejaba peor. Pero aquel infierno no había hecho más que empezar.

Lloré con fuerza cuando me rompió las ropas y me tiró del pelo de nuevo para que le mirara a la cara, una cara que yo desconocía, porque no era la cara del Shikamaru de siempre. Yo cerré las piernas por inercia y él me las abrió tras darme otro golpe por mi insolencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su pantalón cayó al suelo y de golpe entró en mí. Me rompí de dolor. Mi virginidad se evaporaba, la perdía, con la persona que había deseado, pero no como había soñado. Pero no grité. No podía gritar porque la voz se me había extinguido. Dolía. Dolía mucho y él no parecía notar la sequedad de mi sexo. Él se movía, intentando arrancarme un gemido, un jadeo, pero no lo conseguía. Yo me quedé estática, con la cabeza y las piernas llenas de sangre, la mirada perdida y un dolor en mi bajo vientre que más que dolerme, me ardía, me escocía, me debilitaba más y más. Y Shikamaru seguía moviéndose con dificultad, haciéndome más daño todavía. Hasta que por fin noté cómo su cuerpo se tensaba y eyaculaba en mi interior. Con ese acto me entró el pánico. No habían usado preservativo… ¿pero cómo iban a usarlo? Shikamaru la había violado, estaba borracho… ¿cómo se iba a parar a pensar en ponerse una gomita en torno al miembro? Ilusa…

Noté su cuerpo caer sobre el mío y sentí frío. Estaba desnuda y él sólo llevaba la camisa y el chaleco, el cual me había arañado con la cremallera. No sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento, pero cuando me desperté la blancura de la habitación me cegó. Me dolía la cabeza y seguía dándome vueltas, como la noche anterior. Cuando levanté la mano para sujetármela por temor a perderla, noté varias vías que me habían puesto en el brazo. ¿Dónde estaba? Estaba claro que en hospital de Konoha, pero, ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién me había llevado? ¿Había sido Shikamaru? Numerosas preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven con bata médica y a la propia Hokage.

La chica, de corto pelo rosa y preocupados ojos verdes se dio prisa para posicionarse a mi lado, la distinguí: Sakura. Ella estaba allí, junto a mí. Seguramente lo sabría todo, cualquiera que me hubiera visto en aquel estado podría haber sabido que me habían violado. Tsunade le dijo algo, pero no escuché sus palabras porque aún no me había despertado del todo. Después de acariciarme la cara y sonreírme tranquilizadoramente, Sakura salió del cuarto y Tsunade se sentó junto a la cama. Me tomó el brazo y por una de las vías que tenía, me puso una bolsa de sangre. Después me tomó las pulsaciones y esperó pacientemente hasta que fue recuperando el conocimiento gracias a la dosis de líquido vital que me estaban suministrando. Mientras el tiempo corría y la bolsa se iba vaciando, la Hokage continuaba observándome y tomando notas en lo que yo supuse que sería mi historial médico. La miré y la expresión de su cara no me daba ninguna seguridad, es más, parecía más preocupada de lo normal. No me extrañaba… era duro para todos creer que uno de los grandes ninjas de Konoha era capaz de hacer algo así.

Dejé vagar la vista por la habitación y me pareció apreciar una chaqueta en el sofá donde solían sentarse las visitas. Era una chaqueta marrón con gorro con pelo en los bordes… pero, era… ¿podía ser esa la chaqueta de Kiba? Y, si lo era, ¿qué hacía allí? Acaso, ¿había ido a visitarla? Con algo de dolor giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama y pude ver un precioso jarrón blanco con grabados en él en tonos dorados. Estaba lleno de lirios blancos y frescos, simplemente preciosos… cortesía de mi madre, seguro… me sentía fatal porque seguro que ella había tenido que volver de ver a un enfermo para encontrarse conmigo en este estado tan lamentable. Pero lo que me llamó mucho la atención fue un pequeño capullo de rosa, a penas abierto, que se encontraba sujeto entre los lirios. ¿Quién lo habría llevado?

-Ino –la voz de la quinta me pilló por sorpresa, así que me giré hacia ella y asentí dándole a entender que la escuchaba- Ino, sé que no te encuentras en tu mejor momento –su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila y maternal- pero necesito que contestes algunas preguntas. Puedo esperar hasta que te sientas mejor, pero debes saber que cuantos antes lo hagamos antes terminará todo esto.

-Tsunade-sama… yo… -mi voz sonaba débil, por eso ella me aconsejó que descansara un poco más- Tsunade-sama no puedo descansar, necesito saber qué ha pasado mientras no he estado consciente, necesito que alguien alivie mis dudas.

Ella me miró con seriedad y me contestó- Primero necesito que respondas a mis preguntas Ino, después te prometo que te daré toda la información que pueda.

Ella esperó a que yo asintiera y así lo hice. Después comenzó a preguntarme:

-¿Recuerdas algo de la noche anterior?

-Yo… es como si lo viera todo en imágenes, pero desgraciadamente me acuerdo más de lo que me gustaría.

-Muy bien Ino, entonces, sabrás quién te ha hecho esto.

Mis ojos se cerraron evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas, no quería recordar aquello, pero era necesario… tenía que ser fuerte, debía serlo- Shikamaru.

La Hokage se sorprendió ante la respuesta, lo que a mi me extrañó. ¿Que no lo sabían ya?- Estás segura de lo que dices, ¿verdad Ino?

-Estoy completamente segura Tsunade-sama. Si considerase que no estoy en condiciones no hablaría, pero necesito saber y usted también.

-Gracias por tu comprensión Ino, vamos a terminar con esto pronto. Si fue Shikamaru el autor de todo, ¿qué pinta Kiba aquí?

-¿Kiba? –por qué salía Kiba en la conversación… él no tenía nada que ver con aquello- ¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?

-Fue Kiba quien te trajo aquí Ino, estabas medio inconsciente, pero pensé que sabías eso.

-Desconocía ese hecho Tsunade-sama –mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Las cosas se habían complicado, ¿Kiba?

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Inuzuka cuanto antes, debemos solucionar esto cuanto antes. Mandaré a alguien para que te revise y te traiga algo de comer Ino. Descansa.

-Tsunade-sama –antes de que cruzara la puerta me decidí a hablar- ¿sería mucho inconveniente que Kiba contara la historia aquí? Yo también quiero saber qué ha ocurrido y no quiero involucrarle mucho en esto. Si usted dice que él me trajo aquí, yo puedo asegurarle que Kiba no fue partícipe de lo que ocurrió. No sé por qué me trajo aquí ni cómo, pero él me hizo un favor y quiero devolvérselo, aunque sea evitándole hablar siempre de lo mismo –el asentimiento de la Hokage me dio a entender que así sería, así que cuando ella se marchó, yo giré la cara hacia la ventana. Estaba oscuro… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿Dónde estaría Shikamaru? Shikamaru…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me desconcertó, pero luego lo recordé al ver a Kiba correr hacia mí.

-¡Ino! –en menos de un segundo ya le tenía sentado junto a mí, lugar que ocupaba todo el mundo que últimamente entraba en la habitación- me alegro de que estés bien, pensé… yo pensé que…

-Kiba –Tsunade pareció escoger el momento oportuno para hablar ya que ésto le concedió tiempo al moreno para recomponerse- necesito que me expliques varias cosas. Ino no sabía que fuiste tú quien la trajo aquí. ¿Cómo diste con ella entonces? Sé que este interrogatorio se te tendría que haber hecho anoche pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron. Así que ahora, responde por favor.

El chico se acomodó en la silla y me miró de soslayo. Después bajó la vista al suelo y empezó a hablar- Yo… Tsunade-sama, preferiría hablar de esto en privado, no quiero que…

-Ha sido Ino quien ha pedido estar presente, no le hagas un feo a su petición.

Noté cómo sus ojos se posaban en mí y yo también le miré, sonriéndole mínimamente para darle ánimos. Necesitaba escuchar sus palabras- Yo… bueno… puff… no me servirá de nada esconderme así que… hace tiempo que, noche tras noche, voy a ver a Ino a escondidas. Ella no lo sabe, porque ella… bueno, tú, Ino, tampoco sabes lo que siento por ti. No sabes en la importante persona que te has convertido para mí, te necesito como el aire que respiro, Ino, y por eso que era incapaz de decirte lo que sentía por ti, me conformaba con ir a verte todas las noches antes de que te acostases… me reconfortaba saber que llegabas sana y salva a tu cama al final del día. Pero anoche fue distinto. Akamaru y yo había ido a entrenar al bosque, y se nos hizo demasiado tarde. Pensé que ya no podría verte apagar la luz como siempre, pero aun así pasé por tu casa. Y me equivoqué. Vi la luz del salón y me extrañó, porque has estado sola otras veces en casa y siempre estás en tu cuarto. Además, la luz era pobre, como si la bombilla estuviera rota. Me acerqué al jardín y fue entonces cuando vi que alguien salía corriendo por la puerta principal. Serían las tres de la madrugada. Me asusté –había empezado a temblar y ocultaba su cara entre las manos- así que decidí entrar a tu casa y fue cuando te vi… en el sofá, llena de sangre y golpes, no parecías tú Ino, pero lo eras, y no respondías, tenías la mirada perdida y casi no respirabas, así que te tomé en brazos y te traje aquí en cuanto pude. Pensé que estabas muerta…

Mientras hablaba, yo había sacado fuerzas de donde no las tenía y antes de que Tsunade, distraída y conmovida por lo que Kiba contaba, me lo impidiera, anduve despacio hasta donde él estaba. Me senté en el brazo de la silla y le abracé. Le sentí temblar bajo mis brazos, y le estreché más contra mí. Cuando levantó la cara, descubrí que estaba llorando… y yo también lloré… y cubrí de besos los ríos de lágrimas que surcaban su cara, dándole las gracias en silencio, porque gracias a él, estaba viva… aunque eso supusiera que yo vivía ahora un infierno. Nos quedamos abrazados, desconozco por cuanto, sólo sé que cuando desperté, él seguía en los brazos de Morfeo y Tsunade se había marchado. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Kiba y me acerqué al jarrón de la mesilla. Estaba precioso, y el capullo había comenzado a abrirse desde por la tarde. Me sorprendí al ver una nota debajo del jarrón. La tomé y descubrí la perfecta caligrafía de Kiba: "_Te amo, no me dejes nunca_". Sonreí, sin ganas, pero lo hice, porque él se lo merecía… porque había sufrido por mi culpa y se merecía al menos que yo se lo agradeciera. Pero había tomado una decisión y no podía echarme atrás. Le miré por última vez, ahí sentado en la silla, dormido, con el revoltoso pelo castaño cayendo por su frente y la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro. Me acerqué y le besé en los labios. Fue un tímido contacto que apenas duró un segundo. Pero esa era mi despedida.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Al borde del abismo que se extiende frente al monte de los Hokages. No hay vuelta atrás. Y tampoco quiero seguir viviendo, porque para mí es mejor morir. Sé que es un acto cobarde, que sólo huyo del problema… pero es un problema con el que no puedo continuar. Shikamaru… después de lo que me has hecho… ¿cómo puedo seguir queriéndote? No podría hacerle eso a Kiba… No quería hacerle más daño… Así que avanzo un paso, otro y por fin, antes de que sienta la presión de la caída en mis oídos, el sol sale iluminando un nuevo día, un nuevo día, que se volverá gris y tormentoso… pero un nuevo día también para mí. Un nuevo día alejada de mi _oscuridad_.

Es un día triste para Konoha, que despide a una de sus grandes kunoichis: Yamanaka Ino. El cementerio se va vaciando después del largo entierro de la joven. Muchas caras llenas de dolor y tristeza abandonan la tumba. Pasan las horas y la familia se la rubia se despide de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero sigue habiendo gente ahí. El sol, medio tapado por las nubes, se pone después del duro día que ha sido, y se ve traspasar las puertas del cementerio a una joven kunoichi de brillante pelo rosa destrozada, por dentro y por fuera. Sólo una persona sigue en pie frente al nicho de Ino. Kiba sostiene en su mano una nota… una nota que él escribió… "_Te amo, no me dejes nunca_"… y bajo esas palabras, con caligrafía diferente "_Te esperaré hasta que llegue tu hora y volvamos a encontrarnos allí arriba. Tú esperaste mucho tiempo guardándote tus sentimientos. Yo también puedo esperar_". Sonríe sin ganas y le da la espalda a su amada. Al lado está la tumba del que la llevó a su perdición. Le dan ganas de escupir, pero no lo hace. Él ya recibirá su merecido ahí abajo, donde seguramente se está consumiendo en las llamas del infierno. Finalmente regresa a su casa, ahora acompañado de su canino amigo, el cual camina con la cabeza agachada y los ojos tristes. No sabe si será dentro de poco o de mucho, pero de lo que sí está seguro es que en su momento, estará junto a ella, para toda la eternidad, y ya no habrá más _oscuridad_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha.

Bueno… veo que el capi anterior no tuvo mucho éxito =( pero menos mal que está mi incondicional Saru… En fin, este capi me salió así porque llevo varios días deprimidilla y bueno… tenía que desahogarme de algún modo. He visto que alguien ha votado en la encuesta que puse en mi perfil para la siguiente pareja protagonista, así que la próxima, si los votos no varían será otro NaruHina n.n

Espero que este drabble tenga más **reviews** porque sino no conseguiré animarme lo suficiente y los drabbles me saldrán algo tétricos… porque siempre me pasa, mi ánimo influye en lo que escribo, así que…

Un aviso para las personas que leéis y no dejáis review (que sois bastantes por lo que puedo ver), gracias por leer pero también me gustaría saber vuestra opinión… a todos nos gusta que nos digan cómo hacemos las cosas, además no cuesta más de un minuto decir: 'me gustó, continúa' o por el contrario 'no sirves para esto, retírate antes de que me hagas aborrecer la lectura'.

Cuidaos mucho! Ja ne!


	16. P de Porcelana

**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Advertencias:** UA, OOC y lime

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Bueno, dedico el capítulo a la personita anónima que votó por esta pareja en la encuesta de mi perfil ^^ Espero que te guste, seas quien seas =)_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**16. P de Porcelana**

Las nubes negras como el tizón cubrían el cielo de la ciudad, mientras descargaban su ira soltando numerosas gotas de lluvia que habían llegado a inundar varias calles. Hacía ya casi una semana que no se veía el sol en Tokio, y el agua ya se había vuelto un elemento más de la estampa característica de la capital. Un trueno, que por cuyo sonido parecía haber roto el firmamento, hizo que se sobresaltara y diera un bote en la cama, quedando sentado y con la sábana por la cintura. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión, buscando al causante de semejante ruido, pero cuando el sonido de la lluvia llamó su atención, cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de que era otra de aquellas tormentas que ya se habían hecho cotidianas. ¿Pararía algún día de llover? No lo sabía, pero el chico sólo quería seguir durmiendo. Otro trueno, esta vez precedido por un relámpago que llenó la habitación de luz, sonó haciéndole rodar los ojos. Al parecer no iba a poder satisfacer su demanda de sueño. Se rascó el pelo rubio con despreocupación para después, estirarse y quitarse de encima el cansancio que se acumulaba en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió entero y se levantó corriendo a cerrar la ventana, la cual había dejado levemente abierta por la noche, con la esperanza de que por la mañana fuera el sol quien le despertara. Pero no. Había sido su primo el trueno el que le había sacado de su cama casi a empujones. Recogió la almohada del suelo…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo en voz alta, mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y la ponía de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Hizo la cama en dos minutos y fue entonces cuando le dio por mirar el reloj de pulsera. ¡Las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana! ¿Cómo? En un segundo había acortado la distancia que le separaba de su despertador, y comprobó con horror que éste no había sonado porque las pilas se habían agotado. Como no se diera prisa iba a llegar muy tarde, y Sasuke no era conocido precisamente por su divina paciencia. Más bien era divino en otro aspecto… sacudió la cabeza volviendo al mundo real y se metió a la ducha de un salto. No le importó el agua fría que bañó su cuerpo desnudo, pues fueron dos simples minutos que prácticamente le parecieron milésimas de segundo. Mientras bebía algo de leche directamente de la caja, se plantó frente a su armario y sacó lo primero que pilló. Cualquier otra jornada se habría vestido elegantemente, pero era su día libre y se tomó algo más de libertad en lo de la etiqueta. Volvió de nuevo a la cocina para tirar a la basura el tetrabrick y pillar un par de galletas que se metió enteras a la boca. Sí, el chico no parecía muy espabilado. Mientras masticaba a la velocidad de la luz, intentó vestirse. Se cayó al ponerse los vaqueros, y se dio un golpe contra la pared al empezar a caminar antes de sacar la cabeza por el agujero de la camiseta negra. Volvió a besar el suelo cuando emprendió la marcha de nuevo, antes de atarse los cordones de las converse. Cuando finalmente se situó frente al espejo, se pasó la mano un par de veces intentando alisarse el puntiagudo pelo rubio y al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, miró su reloj de pulsera y soltó un juramento al comprobar que, efectivamente, ya llegaba tarde.

Los diez minutos siguientes pasaron frente a sus ojos de forma casi imperceptible. Y se permitió tomar un respiro al ver que su amigo aún seguía allí esperándolo, resguardado bajo los porches de la plaza donde habían quedado en verse. Se subió el cuello de la cazadora para no mojarse mucho más y corrió para cruzar la calle. Le pitó un coche, pero le dio igual, ya que si no le mataba aquel conductor, lo iba a hacer el moreno que ya tenía delante.

-Sasuke, perdona pero... –empezó mientras sonreía con nerviosismo. Siempre llegaba tarde… se le estaban pegando las maneras de su profesor de historia de la universidad… Kakashi sí que era un caso imposible.

-Ahórrate las excusas baka, no me sirven y sólo nos van a retrasar más. Venga, muévete, o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día –el chico rodó los ojos con cansancio y le dio la espalda para empezar a andar.

-Espérame teme –tardó poco en situarse a su lado, y cuando lo hizo, siguió hablando como si nada- el despertador se ha parado, las pilas otra vez, y bueno… menos mal que gracias al temporal me he despertado, sino habrías tenido que esperar indefinidamente…

-Ni loco Naruto, si no llegas a aparecer en cinco minutos me habría ido y ahí te habrías quedado. No tengo tiempo como para encima tener que perderlo por tu incompetencia…

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-teme –sonrió al ver que Sasuke también lo hacía. Su relación era extraña, pero nadie sería capaz de dudar de que eran amigos. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón, y ni siquiera sus estudios universitarios les habían separado, ya que ambos parecían haber nacido para ser abogados, a pesar de que Naruto había tenido más dificultades que Sasuke, todo hay que decirlo. Había muchas cosas que ninguno soportaba del otro, pero eran esas diferencias las que los unían más, porque con el tiempo, aprendieron a ver sus virtudes, y no sus defectos.

-¿Para qué querías que te acompañara a la tienda de Sakura-chan, teme?

-Me dijo que había recibido algo que te gustaría ver y como sé que hoy es tu día libre, me he permitido el lujo de arruinarte una perfecta mañana de hacer el vago.

-Muchas gracias Uchiha –el tono irónico de su voz hizo que el nombrado se girara para mirarle.

-No me las des, Uzumaki. Ya sé que me admiras –aquellas bromas eran frecuentes entre ambos, ya que el ego de Sasuke era demasiado grande y la estupidez de Naruto demasiado obvia. Eran muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy compatibles.

-En fin, espero que merezca la pena, sino…

-¿Sino qué? ¿Piensas negarte al deseo expreso de Sakura? La harías sentir mal Naruto…

-Sasuke parecía disfrutar jugando con el voluble rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan! Yo nunca haría eso Sasuke-baka… seguro que tiene algo estupendo para mí.

Sakura era la novia de Sasuke, y regentaba una pequeña tienda de antigüedades que Naruto frecuentaba mucho durante sus años universitarios. Siempre le habían gustado las reliquias que se escondían entre los muros de aquel establecimiento, pero el día que entró y descubrió que el amargado dependiente había sido sustituido por una hermosa ojiverde de pelo rosado y jovial sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que no sería difícil volverse adicto a aquel sitio. Visitaba el mágico bazar día sí, día también, y finalmente consiguió ganarse la confianza de su joven amor platónico. Cuando le habló a Sasuke de ella, y le propuso que le acompañara un día para conocerla, cometió el mayor error de su vida estudiantil. Según le había dicho Sakura después de mucho tiempo, fue amor a primera vista, porque sí, Sasuke quedó prendado de los hechizantes ojos verdes de la pelirrosa y ella se coló por la deslumbrante sonrisa del Uchiha. La desilusión se asentó en los ojos azules de Naruto durante mucho tiempo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban realmente hechos el uno para el otro, decidió aceptarlo y apoyarlos en su relación. El rubio dejó de acudir tanto a la tienda, ya que no quería interponerse de ningún modo, pero Sakura avisaba a Sasuke cada vez que algo interesante llegaba, para que se lo hiciera saber al Uzumaki.

-¿Interesante? Naruto por favor, son sólo antiguallas… no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan feliz con algo así en las manos –esa era otra de las cosas en las que no congeniaban… los gustos. Al ojiazul le encantaban esa clase de cosas, sobretodo las figuras de _porcelana_, mientras que el moreno prefería echar un partido de fútbol.

-¡Teme! No te metas con mis preferencias –se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Parecía un niño… un niño de veinticuatro años.

-Por cierto… ¿qué tal te fue el otro día con la rubia? No me has vuelto a decir nada… -una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su perfecto rostro de Adonis.

-¿Ino? Buaa, no la llevé ni a casa –contestó mientras hacía un gesto de disgusto.

-Pero si Sakura y yo te vimos salir del pub con ella…

-Sí, pero iba tan borracha que la segunda vez que se puso a vomitar detrás de un coche salí pitando de allí. Además, no me dejaba casi ni respirar… ¡desde que se me colgó del cuello no había dejado de sobarme!

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas al ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su amigo- Así que te quedaste a dos velas… -al ver que no respondía, frenó un poco el paso y se puso a su lado- Naruto… ¿estás bien?

El Uzumaki le miró a la cara y comprendió que a él no podía mentirle- A mi también me gusta sentirme querido, Sasuke…

Sasuke sabía a lo que se refería, pero tampoco podía decirle mucho ya que él no era muy bueno en ese de animar a otro. Pero aún así le puso una mano en el hombro y la apretó ligeramente, dándole a entender que le comprendía y que le iba a tener ahí en cualquier momento.

-Gracias –fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio, antes de transformarse en una débil sonrisa.

-Esta noche tendríamos que irnos de fiesta… es viernes –aquello descolocó a Naruto, quien puso cara rara- ¿qué? Aunque no lo parezca yo también sé divertirme… podríamos decírselo a los chicos, Kiba seguro que se apunta, y dudo mucho que alguno se niegue, hace mucho que no salimos por ahí todos juntos.

-Pero, ¿y Sakura? –frunció el ceño al ver que su amigo parecía no enterarse- ¿No le importará que salgas con nosotros? Ya sabes, es una salida de tíos, eso a las chicas no les suele hacer mucha gracia.

-¡Bah! -Hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto- Sakura no es como las demás –su mirada se enterneció, haciendo que Naruto riera ante aquello… pocas cosas provocaban esa visión del Uchiha, pero Sakura era una de ellas- Ella sabe dejarme libertad cuando es necesario. Además, confiamos el uno en el otro y yo no pienso hacerle daño nunca.

-Joder teme, qué profundo puedes ser a veces…

-No lo sabes tú bien –rieron abiertamente, y se cortaron un poco cuando se dieron cuenta de que seguían en mitad de la calle, en plena hora punta. Multitud de transeúntes que pasaban por su lado, dirección a su puesto de trabajo, les miraron con extrañeza.

-Bueno, vamos a darnos prisa antes de que se nos haga tarde y tenga que correr para llegar al bufete.

-Sí, además ya tengo ganas de saber qué tiene Sakura-chan para mí.

El camino fue corto, ya que la tienda no estaba muy lejos de la plaza donde habían quedado. Se encontraba en una bocacalle de una famosa calle comercial del centro de Tokio, y en esos momentos no estaba muy concurrida, ya que sólo los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a sus empleos. El establecimiento, Haruno's Bazar, no era demasiado grande, aunque tampoco era un local de cinco metros cuadrados. La persiana estaba a la mitad, pero aún así ellos bajaron la cabeza y entraron. Varias estanterías llenaban las paredes, en las cuales se amontonaban libros de cualquier temática, desde biología hasta esoterismo. El sitio también contaba con varios mostradores, donde se exponían objetos extraños y de muchos milenios de antigüedad. Sin embargo, la parte favorita de Naruto, era una pequeña estantería a la derecha de la puerta, en la cual Sakura ordenaba las pequeñas figuras de _porcelana _que tanto le habían gustado al rubio desde que era un niño.

-Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por dos apuestos abogados? –una melódica voz salió a su encuentro desde detrás de una cortina que separaba la tienda del almacén.

-¡Sakura-chan! Buenos días, ¿qué tal estás?

Después de besar a Sasuke, se dirigió al chico y lo abrazó- Muy bien Naruto, me alegro de que hayas venido, le dije a Sasuke-kun que tenía algo para ti, pero como últimamente estáis tan ocupados en el bufete no sabía si podrías venir.

-Ya sabes que el baka te antepone a cualquier cosa –dijo Sasuke mientras la sujetaba por la cintura cuidadosamente- algún día saldrá corriendo de un juicio si le digo que tienes algo para él.

Los tres rieron, aunque Naruto empezaba a ponerse rojo de manera preocupante- Bueno, creo que no voy a hacerte esperar mucho, seguro que estás impaciente por saber qué te guardo.

-Cómo me conoces Sakura-chan –y mientras la chica se perdía detrás de la cortina en dirección al almacén, él se acercó a una estantería y tomó un libro que no había visto antes.

-¿De qué va? –le preguntó al poco Sasuke, mientras echaba un ojo a su lado.

-Habla de apariciones espirituales y de reencarnaciones –lo cerró para ver la portada y se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenía ni título, ni autor, ni ningún otro tipo de dato. Volvió a abrirlo y se topó con una imagen de una joven. La foto era en blanco y negro, pero aun así pudo apreciar el oscuro cabello y la pálida piel. Era hermosa, pero, ¿quién era?

-Aquí estoy de nuevo –cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo con un paquete en sus manos, Naruto se olvidó de todo y guardó el libro en la estantería.

-¿Qué es, qué es? –preguntaba mientras se acercaba dando saltitos.

-Dobe –susurró Sasuke mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desinterés. A él no le iban mucho aquellas cosas.

-Cállate, teme –le espetó cuando Sakura depositó en sus manos una muñeca de _porcelana_. Era preciosa, y de repente, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho a la joven de la foto del libro, salvo por el pelo, el cual no era negro del todo, pues tenía varios destellos azulados- ¡Es preciosa Sakura-chan!

-Sabía que te gustaría –dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras preparaba una bolsa para que el rubio pudiera llevársela- Está basada en una ninfa que vivió en la Edad Media. Se llamaba Hinata y según cuenta la leyenda, era capaz de…

-Venga Sakura… eso no son más que tonterías –la despectiva mirada de su novio enfadó a la pelirrosa.

-¿Tonterías? ¿Tonterías? –la chica cada vez estaba más roja, y el sonido de un papel al rasgarse llamó la atención de Naruto, quien seguía embobado con su pequeña muñeca. El papel que envolvía el paquete en el que aquella reliquia venía, estaba ahora arrugado y roto en pequeños trocitos que se amontonaban en las pálidas manos de Sakura.

-¡Uchiha!

Cuando escuchó aquel grito, que había escapado de los labios de la ojiverde en forma de suspiro trágico, el rubio ya estaba en la puerta de la tienda. Conocía de sobra a aquellos dos, y Sasuke no tardaría en dominar la situación al depositar sus finos labios sobre los de su pelirrosa, demandantes de guerra. Los próximos gritos que se oyeran, seguramente vendrían de la trastienda, y no serían precisamente de furia. Naruto sacudió la cabeza lentamente y guardó en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora la pequeña figurita de la ninfa… Hinata… hermoso nombre, se dijo. Después se volvió hacia la persiana metálica que seguía a medio subir, y la bajó del todo, como si el bazar estuviera cerrado… la pareja se lo agradecería algún día, esperaba que su amigo estuviera libre por la noche, para las copas, claro. A partir de entonces, el día no tuvo nada de especial. Volvió a su casa y se quitó la ropa para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Tenía sueño y además, qué carajo, era su día libre. Dormiría hasta que no pudiera más y se sintiera cansado de dormir… menuda paradoja. La lluvia seguía cayendo como una cortina de agua, al otro lado de la ventana, pero lo último que vio fue un destello azulado y una figura humana que se formaba ante sus ojos, seguramente, fruto del cansancio acumulado durante la semana.

Cuando abrió sus orbes, lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Unos hermosos pozos opalinos, llenos de enigmas que no podría llegar a plantearse. Sonrisa tierna, coronada por rosados labios entreabiertos. Piel pálida, _porcelánica_. Y el pelo. Reflejo puro del cielo tormentoso. Negro azulado que caía libremente por su espalda y por su pecho. Naruto parpadeó varias veces antes de notar el frío contacto de la mano de aquella chica con su mejilla. Estuvo tentado a apartarse, pero algo se lo impidió, era como un magnetismo que le atraía a su cuerpo. Parecía frágil, pero guardaba un gran poder en su interior. Y fue en ese momento cuando supo a quien tenía delante de él, por muy mentira que pareciera… Hinata se había encarnado frente a su cama. El rubio se incorporó lentamente, hasta quedar sentado en ella. No podía apartar la vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos… y su sonrisa inocente iba a volverlo loco. De pronto tenía mucho calor, y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas para no lanzarse a acariciar las curvas del cuerpo de la ninfa. El vestido plateado que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, resaltaba sus formas, sus proporcionadas caderas, su estrecha cintura, sus grandes pechos, y contrastaba con su oscuro y largo pelo. Una risa melódica inundó de pronto la habitación, y antes de que el ojiazul pudiera hacer nada, la joven desapareció de su vista, para reaparecer sentada en su regazo.

-Eres un chico travieso, Naruto-kun… aunque no te niego que me encantaría que me hicieras todas esas cosas - Su aliento le hizo cosquillas, ya que se había acercado a su oído para hablar. Se apartó un poco para encontrarse con una gran expresión de sorpresa en el agraciado rostro del Uzumaki- sí… sé todo lo que piensas, está todo aquí… –deslizó su delicada mano por el pelo rubio del ojiazul, quien no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto- …en tu cabeza.

Hinata se movía de forma lenta, como analizando las posibles reacciones de Naruto ante sus movimientos. Sus ojos atraían al chico de forma sobrenatural, tan inocentes, pero con ese brillo lujurioso que le tenía cautivado. Por fin, sus músculos volvieron a responderle, y deslizó la mano derecha hasta la cadera de la joven. Ella sonrió ante su valiente acto. Y fue cuando empezó a acercarse cuidadosamente a su cara. La peliazul no se movía, sino que sonreía más, si se podía, mientras Naruto la acercaba a él. La pequeña presión que ejercía con sus manos, con la intención de reducir la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, de pronto se volvió violenta, y al instante sus bocas se unieron en un desaforado choque. Se besaron con pasión y deseo, como si la vida les fuera en ello. Sus labios se movían acompasados, abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar, en un frenético juego que sació la necesidad que recientemente había surgido en el Uzumaki. O bueno… no del todo. Sus manos viajaron de su cadera a su espalda, intentando cerciorarse de que en realidad ella estaba ahí, frente a él. Seguían saboreándose, bebiéndose a través de aquel beso. El salvaje baile que habían iniciado sus lenguas llegaba a todos los rincones de la cavidad de la ojiperla, la cual se movía lentamente sobre Naruto. Y de pronto ocurrió algo: justo en el momento en que Hinata mordía el labio inferior del chico, arrancándole un leve gemido, él sintió una pequeña descarga, una chispa, cuando sus dedos rozaron la pálida piel de la ninfa. Se separaron de pronto, escasos milímetros para mirarse cara a cara, pues habían terminado tumbados en la cama. El ojiazul no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la tenía ahí, frente a él, estaba sintiendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, se había encontrado con aquella pálida piel, una piel suave, lisa y fría… demasiado fría… como la _porcelana_. Ella carecía de piel humana, era pura _porcelana_, como una muñeca.

-Una muñeca que vuelve a la vida para saciar las necesidades de su amo –contestó Hinata a la pregunta que rondaba por la mente del chico- y ahora… tú eres mi amo. Espérame, pues volveré…

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera decir nada, se levantó de golpe y se desvaneció, tan rápido como había venido, y sin dejar ni rastro, salvo la dulce melodía de su voz diciendo- Mañana… en la noche… volveré…

Estaba tirado en la cama, jadeante, semiincorporado, y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos. Aquello… ¿había sido verdad? Dirigió su mirada a su entrepierna, la considerable erección ejercía presión contra sus bóxers. Miró al techo y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido, que salió de las profundidades de su garganta. Hinata… así que aquel era su poder. Se levantó lentamente, pues las piernas no le respondían todavía de la impresión, y sacó la figurita de la ninfa del bolsillo de su cazadora. Seguía igual que antes, con la misma pose inocente, con su vestido y su largo pelo ondeante. La tomó entre sus manos y la colocó en su mesita de noche, junto a su cama. Y tras echarle un último vistazo, se encaminó hacia el baño… tenía una cuenta que saldar con su anatomía antes de prepararse para la cena con los chicos, a los cuales por supuesto no iba a decir nada. Hinata le recompensaría al día siguiente. Con una última sonrisa pícara, desapareció tras la puerta del baño, aún recordando el suave tacto de su piel de _porcelana_.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Ono-sugg; sakurarichan; zyafany-company y Saru Uchiha.

Holaa! Regresé después de los agotadores exámenes. Me alegré mucho de ver todos los reviews ^^ sobretodo los de **sakurarichan**, gracias por dejar uno en cada uno de los capis que te perdiste jeje y bueno a las demás también, muchísimas gracias, me animáis a continuar con esto y me ayudáis a seguir con ganas.

Espero que os haya gustado el capi jeje aunque reconozco que lo he dejado bastante misterioso… y seguro que alguien quedó con ganas de lemon xD pero con el de mi último one-shot (Más vale tarde que nunca) tan reciente, no me apetecía hacer otro lemon =S no quiero mostrar tampoco una imagen sumamente pervertida… porque soy perver, lo admito, pero no se, todo tiene un límite =)

En fin, espero más **reviews** y seguiré las votaciones de la encuesta para guiarme en las parejas. Ya tengo la siguiente n.n ¡seguid votando! Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	17. Q de Quimera

**Pairing:** SasoSaku

**Advertencias:** UA y bueno… es otro de mis fics oscuros… aunque la luz hace aparición.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**17. Q de Quimera**

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo me devuelve a la realidad. Doy vueltas a mí alrededor, viendo dónde estoy. Un baño. Blanco, inmaculado, ni una sola mancha. Acabo con la distancia que me separa del lavabo y me apoyo con las manos en la fría cerámica. Bajo la cabeza tratando de regular mi agitada respiración y es entonces cuando un calambre recorre mi cuerpo obligándome a erguirme para mirarme al espejo. Orbes verdes, abiertos a más no poder, delineados y maquillados con bastante negro. Labios rosados y provocativos que invitan a poseerlos. Tez clara, incluso más pálida de lo normal. Surcos que bajan de mis ojos, como un río de aguas negras. Las lágrimas se han juntado con mi maquillaje y la raya se me corre dándome un aspecto salvaje. El pelo rosa se ha revuelto con la carrera y en algunos sitios, las puntas se elevan y se separan por la electricidad estática que invade mi cuerpo. Desconozco el motivo de ello, pero no el de mi estado. Un sollozo se ve reprimido en mi garganta, ya no tengo ganas ni de llorar. Esta noche me ha superado… Camino hasta la pared contraria y apoyo mi espalda contra las baldosas, para después resbalar poco a poco hasta sentir el frío suelo contra la piel de mis muslos. Me miro mientras mi vista se cristaliza nuevamente. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quiero al menos irme con una imagen detallada de mis últimos segundos de vida. Me quito las plataformas y noto cómo mis pies me lo agradecen. La falda se me ha subido demasiado, rebelando mucha piel para mi gusto, pero no había podido pararme para bajarla, mientras que la camiseta se me ha terminado de caer hacia la derecha, dejando al aire mi hombro y el tirante del sujetador. Mi pálida mano, que contrasta a la perfección con mis uñas negras, se mueve como dirigida por unos hilos invisibles hacia el bolsillo de mi falda del color de la noche. De ahí saco con cuidado una cuchilla, la cual llevo siempre encima porque es la única arma que no me han podido pillar en el orfanato. La miro mientras la hago girar en la palma de mi mano. Sé que es un acto poco valiente, pero no veo otra salida. Me ha engañado… ha jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos.... Nunca podré vivir en una _quimera_ diseñada por mi cabeza… y por mi corazón. Mi angelito de pelo de fuego. Ni acabando con mi vida podré estar a su lado, porque cuando él muera se transformará en un querubín de verdad, con sus adorables alas y su espléndida túnica blanca. Mientras que yo viviré sumida en el dolor y en las abrasantes llamas del infierno, pagando por todo lo que hice en vida y por mi cobarde forma de morir. Oigo sus pasos acercarse a la puerta de mi escondite, que pronto será descubierto. Tiene que ser él, pues nadie más estaría paseando por esta zona del orfanato. Veo la luz temblar de pronto, amenazando con irse dejándome sola en la oscuridad. Finalmente se apaga, poco antes de que un enorme trueno suene en el exterior… es como si el cielo se hubiera partido en dos. Me encojo abrazándome las rodillas, pegando mi frente en ellas y agarrando la cuchilla con fuerza. Noto algo cálido y pegajoso resbalar por mis dedos. Cuando abro la mano veo que he apretado tanto que he acabado clavándomela… compruebo con espanto que el dolor ya no me afecta tampoco. Levanto los espantados ojos cuando escucho el quejido de la puerta al abrirse, revelando una silueta oscura. No puedo distinguirle la cara, el pelo ni la ropa, pues la luz ha debido irse en todo el edificio y lo único que ilumina la estancia son los relámpagos que escapan de la tormenta. La figura avanza hacia mí y yo me levanto apresuradamente. No me hace falta luz alguna para saber quién es. Cómo olvidarle. Su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras sus manos me acarician arrancándome suspiros de placer. Su boca saciando la sed de la mía. Esos ojos que me traspasaban cada vez que se posaban en mí. La sonrisa torcida y petulante fue lo primero que conocí de él. Los andares, siempre con ese porte elegante… Sasori era inconfundible para mis sentidos. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme olvidarlo. Al levantarme estiro la mano para que vea la sangre escurrir lentamente, pues la herida no ha sido muy grande pero sí algo profunda. Con la mano izquierda tomo la cuchilla y me la coloco en la otra muñeca. Mi cara debe ser una mezcla de pánico y horrorosa decisión. No quiero acabar con mi existencia, pero tampoco quiero ser una muerta en vida. Porque en eso me convertiría si continuara viviendo, pero sin su amor.

-Como te acerques más –me extraño al escuchar mi propia voz, cargada de un odio y un dolor que no puedo esconder- acabaré con todo de una vez por todas.

-Sakura –mi nombre en sus labios ha sonado siempre tan bien. Pero ahora no. No me ha gustado el tono con que lo ha pronunciado. Eso era, ¿miedo? Pero, ¿por qué tendría que tener miedo? Quizás, tiene miedo a perderte, me dice la voz oculta en mi cabeza- no lo hagas, por favor.

Sus palabras me paralizan. ¿No quiere librarse de mí? Pero… ¿por qué?- No podrás convencerme Sasori, esto es lo mejor para todos, para…

-¿Segura? –su voz se ha vuelto apacible por un segundo, pero un nuevo relámpago que ha iluminado su rostro me ha permitido ver un extraño brillo en su mirada. Tristeza. Dolor. Pánico. Nunca le había visto tantos sentimientos encontrados en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que estoy segura! –mis nervios estallan y rompo a llorar más fuerte que antes- Prefiero morir a tener que vivir lejos de ti. Además ¡me has engañado! ¡Has jugado conmigo!

-Sakura, no sé de qué hablas pero si tú mueres, yo voy detrás de ti. Adonde quiera que vayas, te seguiré. Porque si no estás a mi lado, la vida pierde sentido porque no puedo vivirla contigo.

No sé por qué, pero esas palabras consiguieron ablandar mi corazón. Al parecer, no había sido todo tan irreal como había pensado. Creía vivir en una mentira, una quimera sin sentido. Pero no… él seguía ahí, a una distancia prudencial de mi cuerpo para, seguramente, evitar que yo cometiera la mayor locura de mi vida. Entonces, todo se paró a mí alrededor. Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar los atronadores ruidos de la tormenta, mis manos dejaron de sentir la sangre que aún goteaba creando un pequeño charco en el suelo, mis ojos dejaron de ver con nitidez y la cara de Sasori se empezó a difuminar hasta que mi vista se nubló por completo. Mi cuerpo debió de caer, porque sentí cómo flexionaba las rodillas de forma inconsciente. Pero lo que ya no pude sentir, fue el helado contacto con las baldosas del suelo.

·

·

**Flash Back**

Cuando esa mañana me incorporé en la cama, el sol de la mañana entraba por entre las rendijas de la persiana de mi habitación. Me froté los ojos con las manos de forma energética, intentando despojarme del cansancio que mi cuerpo demandaba saciar. Pero aún así no fui capaz, ya que las escasas horas de sueño no habían sido suficientes. Me levanté y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando mis pies entraron en contacto con el suelo de mi habitación. El ligero calor primaveral no era todavía suficiente como para calentar la casa. Me acomodé un poco el pantalón del pijama y lentamente me volví para extender el edredón sobre la cama, ocultando las arrugadas sábanas. A tientas busqué la silla de mi escritorio para no comérmela por el camino, y en dos zancadas algo patosas conseguí llegar hasta la ventana para subir la persiana y conseguir que la luz solar me cegara. A partir de ahí todo fue repetir la rutina de todos los días. Aún no había sonado el despertador, por lo que aún me quedaban diez minutos de margen que podría disfrutar bajo el agua de la ducha. Pero no fue un baño muy placentero, pues descubrí con desagrado que el agua caliente no salía. ¿Otra vez se había estropeado la caldera? Más que cantar, lo que hice fue gritar al sentir el frescor del líquido resbalando sobre mi piel. Esos diez minutos que había pensado perder ahí dentro, se habían convertido en escasos cinco minutos de puro sufrimiento. Me sequé el pelo con el secador, el cual pasaba de vez en cuando por la piel de mis piernas que seguía quejándose por el mal rato anterior.

Todavía con el albornoz puesto, llegué a mi cuarto nuevamente y me vestí con la ropa que había preparado por la noche: unos pantalones negros ceñidos a la cintura, una camiseta del mismo color con detalles en rosa, mis desgastadas converse negras y un cinturón de tachuelas. Después me coloqué frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el extremo izquierdo de mi habitación y di el visto bueno a mi apariencia. Pero me faltaba algo. Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saqué rimel, una sombra y un delineador del mismo color que predominaba en mi ropa. Marqué el contorno de mis ojos, que habían recuperado algo de vitalidad, y ensombrecí mis párpados. Con el último toque en las pestañas sonreí a la joven que me devolvía la mirada al otro lado del espejo. Me permití el lujo de observarme unos segundos: no destacaba mucho por mi altura, ya que era una chica normal, delgada pero con buenas curvas. Un pelo de mi flequillo, el cual llevo de lado, cayó entorpeciendo mi mirada. Me paré a mirarme fijamente. Cualquier persona que me viera por la calle me habría clasificado de gótica o incluso de emo, pero ninguno sabía que yo en realidad vestía y me maquillaba de esa forma porque me gustaba. Siempre había sentido fascinación por el negro, y la verdad es que combinaba a la perfección con mi tono de pelo.

Miré mi pequeño cuarto y un deje de tristeza tomó posesión de mi rostro. Me habría gustado tener una madre que me dijera que me vistiera con colores más alegres y acordes con mi edad, sin embargo no era mi madre quien me lo decía. Había sido abandonada por ella nada más nacer pues, según había podido descubrir buscando mi expediente entre los papeles de la oficina de la directora Tsunade, mi padre la había abandonado cuando supo que ella me esperaba. No la culpaba, porque si ella consideraba que no podía darme la educación adecuada, en su situación posiblemente yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mí. No quería empezar el día de aquella forma. Me senté en la cama y esperé a que se escuchara el timbre que nos llamaba a todos a desayunar. Hacía ya casi diecisiete años que vivía bajo aquel techo, junto con una gran de cantidad de chicos y chicas de mi edad que, como yo, tampoco tenían a nadie que los cuidara. Dentro de un mes cumpliría años y ya sólo me quedaría uno hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Llegado ese momento tendría que separarme de mis amigos y de todas las personas que me habían querido durante tanto tiempo. El pitido que esperaba no se hizo de rogar y al instante mi puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules que respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Ino? –pregunté con extrañeza, pues no esperaba verla ahí sino en el comedor.

-¡Sakura! Tengo un notición que darte –su mirada intranquila cambió de pronto a una relajada e incluso me pareció ver un brillo pícaro.

-Bueno… ¿qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Hinata ha decidido por fin decirle a Naruto que le ama? –no era un secreto lo que mi otra amiga del alma sentía por mi casi hermano, sin embargo su timidez le impedía confesárselo, y si a eso le añadíamos que mi amigo no era demasiado listo para pillar indirectas…

-¡Un chico nuevo va a llegar al Midori no Ryü! –de pronto la rubia comenzó a dar saltitos y palmas por toda la habitación, bajo mi divertida mirada.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de interesante? –no era nada especial que llegaran niños al orfanato. Muchos eran abandonados día tras día.

-Bueeeno… a parte de que tiene nuestra edad, es muy guapo –vi cómo Ino me guiñaba un ojo.

-Espera, espera –decidí cortarla antes de que se emocionara demasiado- ¿cómo es que con diecisiete años viene a un orfanato? ¿Y cómo es que sabes que es guapo? –a veces me sorprendía todo lo que ella podía llegar a descubrir.

-El otro día estaba ayudando a Shizune-san a arreglar los viejos expedientes, pues estaban bastante desordenados. De pronto llegó el de este chico y bueno, fue fácil descubrirlo todo ya que Shizune-san no se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro. Se llama Akasuna no Sasori y en su foto parecía un modelo de pasarela. Lo que ya no puedo decirte es por qué está aquí…

-Qué raro… me pregunto… -pero no pude seguir reflexionando acerca de aquello porque Shizune llegó pidiéndonos que nos diéramos prisa para desayunar y no llegar tarde a las clases del día.

El tiempo pasó volando en el comedor. Nos sentamos junto a nuestros amigos y comimos todo lo que pudimos antes de que se terminaran las galletas. Todo era tan normal… Naruto ponía muecas imitando a nuestro profesor de historia, Jiraiya-sensei, logrando que Hinata riera en voz baja. Sasuke comía en silencio mientras las chicas más jóvenes se lo comían a él con la mirada. Ino y Shikamaru se cogían la mano bajo la mesa y conversaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de la directora. Y bueno… yo intentaba llenar mi estómago lo suficiente como para no tener hambre en las siguientes cuatro horas. El sonido del timbre se escuchó por todo el orfanato, indicándonos que debíamos dejar el comedor para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas aulas. El día comenzaba verdaderamente en ese momento. El ruido de las sillas y el jaleo provocado por los chicos que corrían de un lado para otro inundó el salón, y en menos de un minuto, todo el mundo estaba fuera. Fui la última en salir, ya que no tenía ganas para dar comienzo a una soporífera hora de historia del arte. ¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que hacían los griegos con sus templos? ¿Me serviría de algo en el futuro saber lo que eran las cariátides? En una de ellas me convertiría yo si las clases no se volvían pronto algo más amenas. Resoplé al imaginarme como una cariátide. Todo el día quieta, inmóvil, literalmente de piedra, sosteniendo con mi cabeza el frontón de algún antiguo templo ateniense… Para cuando volví a la realidad, mis amigos ya estaban algo adelantados. Al parecer no había reparada en mi momento reflexivo. Frené en seco y giré a la derecha por un pasillo que llevaba en dirección contraria a mi verdadero destino, la clase de historia del arte. Seguramente Anko-sensei se enfadaría cuando no me viera en clase al pasar lista, pero bueno, ya solucionaría eso luego. Mis pasos me llevaban hacia el patio trasero, ahora habría una buena zona de sol bajo el cerezo que había en el centro. Pero el destino es caprichoso, y cuando pasé frente al despacho de Tsunade-sama, éste se abrió y de él salió un joven algo más alto que yo. Era bastante pálido, pelo corto de un color rojizo oscuro, y ojos de color marrón, notablemente cansados. La rubia directora del orfanato reparó en mi presencia, pues me había parado de repente por la impresión.

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en clase –su tono de voz era severo, pero tenía razón, así que no pude replicar nada… Ante mi silencio siguió hablando- Dios mío Sakura… no sé qué voy a hacer contigo si sigues saltándote clases de esta forma. En fin… ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora vas a hacerme un favor. Necesito que acompañes a Sasori a su habitación y que le enseñes un poco las instalaciones, sé que debería hacerlo yo, pero ahora mismo estoy muy liada con la baja por maternidad de Kurenai y… bueno, se supone que ibas a saltarte la clase, ahora por lo menos tienes una buena excusa.

Y sin decir nada más, se metió de nuevo a su despacho y cerró la puerta. Al parecer no había nada que pudiera decir para librarme de aquella carga… aunque era mejor eso que una semana ayudando a fregar platos en las cocinas. Así que me acerqué hacia Sasori y tendí mi mano educadamente. Puede que fuera un tanto irresponsable en cuanto a mis clases, pero no era ninguna maleducada.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte… -el volumen de mi voz fue bajando cuando caí en la cuenta de que no recordaba su nombre, y eso que me lo habían dicho ya dos veces.

-Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori –él apretó mi mano y noté como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi cara cuando sentí el roce de su suave piel. Ahora que le veía de cerca era guapo, muy guapo. Me sacaba una cabeza y su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Llevaba unos pantalones desgastados y algo rotos por los bajos y una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa negra, la cual llevaba desabrochada. Pude apreciar uno bien formado abdomen a través de su camiseta, y me de pronto sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas. Me recriminé por pensar en esas cosas, y cuando levanté la mirada para verle a los ojos, él pareció comprender lo que yo estaba pensando. Lo siguiente que escuché fue un sonido que me recordaba a música celestial. Se estaba riendo. Yo cada vez tenía más calor así que decidí romper un poco el hielo de la situación.

-Bueno, ¿te ha dicho Tsunade cuál es… - ¿por qué me ponía tan nerviosa?

-…mi habitación? –abrí los ojos con asombro al ver que parecía leer mis pensamientos- claro, Sakura, es la 54 –Jashin… mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios.

-Entonces sígueme, está bastante cerca de la mía.

-¿Cuál es la tuya? –esa pregunta me pilló desprevenida, pero ese chico tenía algo que me impedía negarle cualquier cosa.

-La 51. Estamos en el mismo pasillo, pero yo al principio de la derecha y tú en la mitad de la izquierda.

-Casi frente por frente –otra vez esa sonrisa, con esos brillantes dientes que parecían sacados de un anuncio de dentífricos.

-Emm… sí, casi… -y ya no pude decir nada más. Era como si Sasori me absorbiera, como si necesitara que él manejara mis movimientos, como si yo fuera una marioneta en sus manos… Sin embargo, él no parecía dispuesto a terminar la conversación.

-¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

-Dentro de dos meses hará diecisiete años –la tristeza hizo mella en mí durante un segundo, pero al momento me repuse. No quería parecer frágil ante Sasori. No quería darle una mala imagen.

-Puff… eso es bastante tiempo… toda tu vida –de pronto se calló y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, obligándome con ese gesto a girarme para mirarle. Su semblante ahora estaba serio y vi algo de pena en sus orbes- yo… Sakura, lo siento, no quería ser ofensivo. No caí en que no sería agradable para ti hablar de eso.

Me impresionaron mucho sus palabras, no lo podía negar. Era el primer chico en toda mi existencia que se arrepentía de ofenderme. ¡Y eso que no lo había hecho! Me acerqué lentamente a él, sin ser consciente de ello, y acerqué mi mano libre a su mejilla para acariciarle. Tenía la piel tan suave…- No te preocupes, no me siento mal, pero no es agradable recordarlo.

Nos quedamos así un rato, él cogiendo mi mano y yo acariciando su mejilla. Al minuto nos rendimos el uno al otro y nos fundimos en un reconfortante abrazo. No sé por qué, pero el sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo, me relajó mucho. Y de pronto mi corazón dio un vuelco. Finalmente nos separamos y nos miramos algo sonrojados. Habíamos actuado sólo por impulso… al menos yo. La conversación a partir de ese momento fue escasa, por no decir nula. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación mientras nos abrazábamos? Acaso… ¿me gustaba Sasori? Le observé de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y bueno, la verdad es que a quién no podía gustarle. Era realmente un ángel llegado a la tierra, y si era igual de sensible siempre, eso le hacía le hombre que siempre había estado buscando. Pero… ¿había sentido él algo? Decidí que sería mejor enseñarle primero el comedor, la biblioteca y la sala de evasión, fue como una especie de corazonada lo que me obligó a cambiar el rumbo. A Sasori no pareció importarle, ya que me siguió sin rechistar y escuchó atentamente todo lo que le dije. Al final, llegamos a su habitación. Él sacó una llave del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta. La disposición era como la de la mía. Una cama, un escritorio con una silla, la puerta que daba al baño a la derecha… una pequeña maleta reposaba a los pies de la cama. Supuse que ahí tendría todas sus pertenencias. Me estaba preguntando de nuevo qué hacía él en el orfanato cuando inició de nuevo la conversación.

-Sakura, pasa, quiero contarte algo.

Yo asentí ligeramente, entré, cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado en la cama. Al segundo empezó a hablar- Sé que lo que te he dicho no ha sido un buen comienzo, así que me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma. Seguramente te habrás planteado qué hago aquí a mi edad… si quieres puedo contártelo, aunque tampoco quiero aburrirte.

-No, no, qué va… no sé por qué pero creo que no podrías aburrirme nunca –esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que me parara a pensarlas. Aquello se me iba de las manos y seguramente Sasori acabaría riéndose de mí por seguir siendo una chiquilla enamoradiza.

-Está bien –sonrió y continuó hablando- mis padres fallecieron hace poco en un accidente de avión cuando volvían de un viaje de negocios, ambos son comerciales de una importante empresa europea y por eso tuvieron que ir a Inglaterra. La cuestión es que no tengo ningún familiar que se haga cargo de mí, así que la fiscalía de menores ha decidido que esté en el orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-Lo siento mucho. Los echarás mucho de menos –yo no podía decir lo mismo de los míos, pues nunca llegué a conocerlos… vivíamos situaciones muy distintas.

-La verdad es que sí, pero no tanto como debería… pasaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa por los viajes de negocios y yo siempre he estado bajo el mando de una profesora que se encargaba de educarme…

-Eso debió de ser horrible. Saber que tus padres viven y no poder estar cerca de ellos.

-Sí… -su mirada se entristeció y mi corazón se encogió de pena. Inexplicablemente me dolía verle así. Y mi cuerpo actuó solo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé. Al principio pensé que iba a rechazarme, pero después ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos de forma suave y delicada, como acariciándolos en vez de besándolos. El contacto me ponía los pelos de punta y el momento me asustaba… le conocía de hacía menos de dos horas y se había metido tanto dentro de mi mente que fui incapaz de refrenar mi impulso. Actué sin pensar, pero gracias a Jashin, tuve suerte y a Sasori pareció gustarle. En ese instante, mientras yo seguía reflexionando acerca de mis actos, su lengua delineó mis labios con una suave caricia. Mi boca se abrió permitiéndole el paso, y nuestras lenguas iniciaron un frenético baile. Me gustaba la sensación de sus movimientos dentro de mi boca. Cuando su lengua rozaba mi paladar numerosas cosquillas me atacaban, haciendo que en una ocasión incluso llegara a escapárseme una pequeña risa. Sus largos dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, mientras que yo había colocado mis manos detrás de su cuello, en su nuca, acercándole tanto a mí que en cualquier momento nos quedaríamos pegados. Finalmente nos separamos, Sasori parecía poco conforme, ya que tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos. Enrojecí en cuanto noté su mirada y su sonrisa burlona. Consulté mi reloj de muñeca para disimular un poco y di un bote en la cama poniéndome de pie. ¡Los minutos habían pasado volando y ya había empezado la siguiente clase! Asuma-sensei si que iba a cortarme la cabeza… aunque de pronto recordé que tenía una excusa… una muy buena excusa. Por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación de Sasori, sonreí con picardía. Me senté sobre sus rodillas y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

-Aún podemos aprovechar los próximos quince minutos… si quieres –otra vez esa sonrisa torcida que me había encantado. No hizo falta que me dijera nada. El roce de sus labios con los míos me sirvió como respuesta.

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron de forma normal. Sasori se había adaptado bien a su nueva vida y los chicos le había acogido con bastante alegría en el grupo. Sasuke le miraba algo mal, pero no era nada nuevo que el Uchiha mirara mal a alguien. Mis encuentros con Sasori fueron variados: el aula de matemáticas aplicadas, el armario de la limpieza, la sección de historia de la biblioteca, incluso el cerezo del patio trasero había sido testigo de nuestros arrebatos de pasión. No habíamos dejado nada claro, simplemente éramos dos jóvenes con necesidades básicas que se satisfacían mutuamente… aunque en la soledad de mi cuarto, yo me convencía a mí misma de que aquello no era cierto. Poco a poco, día a día, con cada beso y caricia, yo me iba enamorando de Sasori.

Hasta que llegó el día de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Los chicos no me habían dicho nada, pero estaba claro que me habían organizado una fiesta porque desde hacía días estaban muy raros. Además, no era muy normal que de pronto desaparecieran todos y yo me quedara con Hinata, con Ino, con Naruto… pero sólo con uno de ellos… los demás era como si hubieran sido abducidos por alguna nave alienígena. Luego volvían a aparecer con una gran sonrisa en la cara, salvo Sasuke, que era la excepción, y nunca hacían referencia a sus escapadas. Pero cuando por la noche, Sasori apareció en mi puerta, sinceramente me resultó extraño que acto seguido no atrapara mis labios con los suyos.

-Vamos, Sakura, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

En su lugar, tomó mi mano y tiró de ella, haciéndome correr tras él. Reconocí al instante el camino. Íbamos al cerezo. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Me dirigía a mi lugar favorito, con mi chico favorito. Pero cuando ya podía ver la puerta, Sasori me empujó contra la pared y me besó con pasión. Yo respondí con igual intensidad, tirando levemente de su pelo. Nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, y sus manos traviesas recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar abajo y ejercer cierta presión para apretarme más contra él. Sus labios eran tan dulces que consiguieron extasiarme y cuando sentí que recorría mis muslos con caricias por debajo de mi falda, un suspiro escapó de mi boca haciendo que una sonrisa de superioridad se formara en su rostro de querubín.

-Sakura –su voz era tan sensual en esos momentos… ¿o era cosa mía?- te quiero.

Con esas simples palabras, mi corazón se paró. Me debí de quedar blanca, porque la preocupación hizo mella en sus ojos. Cuando conseguí cerrar la boca, sólo pude sonreír y besarle de nuevo. Aquello era un sueño, una fantasía, una quimera… ¡no podía estarme pasando! Ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que se me podía hacer. Con la misma sonrisa de felicidad que poblaba mi cara, agarré su mano y tiré de él para que corriéramos hasta el patio. Allí, todos mis amigos estaban reunidos bajo una enorme pancarta que rezaba: 'Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura-chan'. Habían colgado mis regalos de las ramas del cerezo y bajo él se extendía una gran mesa llena de bebidas y aperitivos. Al parecer, todos repararon en mi mano unida a la de Sasori, pero nadie dijo nada. Salvo Sasuke, que refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y se dio la vuelta en busca de una botella de sake.

-¡Felicidades Sakura-frontona! –Ino estaba radiante. Parecía orgullosa de que la fiesta fuera un éxito.

-Ino-cerda, ésto es fantástico. Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad.

-No tienes que dárnoslas, Sakura-chan. Te mereces ésto y mucho más –Hinata, que estaba abrazada a Naruto, asintió ante las palabras del rubio.

-Tiene razón Sakura. Ahora disfruta de tu fiesta.

Y así, todos volvimos a lo nuestro. Yo seguía agarrada a Sasori, quien me dio un pequeño toque en el hombro- Saku, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, un vaso de ese sake de contrabando que ha conseguido Shikamaru estará bien –reí levemente.

-Está bien, aunque supondrá dejarte sola unos segundos. Se me va a hacer eterno –me abrazó y me beso tiernamente. Ese chico me encantaba.

-Creo que podrá soportarlo. Anda, vé, yo iré a ver el cerezo.

Pero nada más irse Sasori, Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia la oscuridad de detrás del árbol. Parecía llevar encima un par de botellas de sake. Dios… a Sasuke nunca se le había dado bien beber- Sakura, ¿eres tonta?

Sus palabras me pillaron desprevenida, y me dolieron bastante- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-Sasori sólo está jugando contigo. Eso lo podría ver cualquiera.

Las lágrimas de impotencia se amontonaban en mis ojos, me escocían- ¿Qué sabrás tú, que sólo eres capaz de quererte a ti mismo?

Su risa macabra llegó a asustarme un poco. Estábamos solos, nadie podía vernos allí y lo que era peor, Sasuke no era capaz de controlarse, ya que se tambaleaba por los efectos del alcohol- Sakurita, ¿no te ha dicho tu chico que cumple los dieciocho dentro de dos días? Sabes perfectamente lo que supone eso…

Ahogué una exclamación- No puede ser…

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Saldrá de aquí y se olvidará de ti. Sólo has sido un entretenimiento mientras él estaba aquí…

No pudo seguir hablando porque le estampé la mano en toda la cara. Sus palabras dolían, porque en el fondo yo sabía que eso podía llegar a ser cierto. Al final todo había sido una quimera demasiado real. Salí corriendo de allí. Todos me miraron extrañados, y Sasori, que venía con nuestras bebidas, se dispuso enseguida a seguirme.

**Fin Flash Back**

·

·

Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Todo a mí alrededor era blanco, pero él resaltaba por encima de todo. Su sonrisa me tranquilizó. Imágenes de momentos anteriores venían a mi mente. Debía de estar muerta, porque tenía ante mí a un ángel. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y de pronto, cuando los abrí, lo recordé todo. Sasori, la fiesta, Sasuke, el baño… ¡Sasuke me había engañado!

-Ya me lo han dicho todo Sakura. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no voy a abandonarte nunca –¿me estaba diciendo la verdad? Sí, la angustia que había en sus ojos no podía ser ficticia. Estaba hablando con el corazón- Es cierto que cumplo los dieciocho pasado mañana, pero vendré a verte siempre que pueda. Continuamente. Por que como te he dicho, la vida sin ti, no es vida.

Comencé a llorar, porque nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito en toda mi existencia. Y de pronto, llegaba Sasori y me devolvía las ganas de vivir- Sasori, no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

-Ni yo de ti, mi pequeña flor.

-Te amo –esas dos palabras salieron de mi boca de forma espontánea, y al instante me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. Yo no sabía si él sentía lo mismo que yo. Estaba siendo una ingenua que creía en los cuentos de hadas. Pero su respuesta me hizo incorporarme y besarle de nuevo.

-Yo a ti más.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos: **Saru Uchiha; neky; Daire Ryuu Hino y nessa-uchiha.

Gracias por vuestros fantásticos reviews, que me reviven día a día. Espero que os haya gustado el drabble, porque ya llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer uno de esta pareja jeje Aprovecho para subir el drabble hoy porque mañana (día 30 n.n) es mi cumple jeje entonces no creo que pueda pasarme. Acepto regalos de todo tipo, aunque no hay ninguno mejor que un lindo **review**. Os quiero mucho a tods! Seguid votando para decidir la siguiente pareja, aunque recordad que el NaruHina y el SasoSaku ya están descartados ^^ Cuidaos!

Ja ne!


	18. R de Rubias

**Pairing:** InoShikaTema

**Advertencias:** ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Dedico el capítulo a las personitas que votaron por el ShikaTema en la encuesta de mi perfil ^^ Espero que os guste, aunque no sea propiamente un ShikaTema =)_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**18. R de Rubias**

Tenía un problema. Un grave problema. _Rubias_. Problemáticas, molestas y tan _rubias_. No era muy difícil verlas, sobretodo ahora en verano, con los rayos del sol reflejándose en su cabello, brillante, y _rubio_. Y por Jashin-sama, qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo. Sí, bueno, castigo para él, pues sus amigos no cesaban de decirle que era un hombre muy afortunado. ¡Afortunado de qué! ¿De tener que estar huyendo todo el santo día? Corriendo, escondiéndose, ocultándose de ese par de locas. No. Las _rubias_ no son tontas. Son demasiado listas. Siempre acechando tras una esquina, un matorral, un árbol, una papelera… preparadas para lanzarse al cuello del pobre controlador de sombras. Paranoicas. Muchos se aprovecharían de su situación. Que si un día con una, que si un día con otra… ¿para cuándo un trío? Sí, claro… se creían ellos que iban a ser tan caritativas como para compartir. Eso era lo que más le aterraba de ellas. Lo querían sólo para una. Shikamaru no podría estar con una si estaba con la otra. Tres son multitud. Suspiró por vigésimo quinta vez en la mañana. Estaba dentro del cubo de basuras más escondido en uno de los callejones más remotos de la villa oculta entre las hojas. Rodeado de cáscaras de plátano y raspas de pescado. Si su padre le viera le desheredaría. Seguramente Tsunade-sama lo desterraría también. No era lógico ver en ese estado a uno de lo más importantes jounins de la villa. Sudaba enormemente, pues el calor allí dentro era aterrador. ¡Por qué tenía que ser el verano más caluroso de la última década! Justo ese… el que habían escogido esa pareja de mujeres para conquistar su corazón. Pero, ¿no entendían que él sólo quería vivir en paz? Quería casarse, tener hijos, vivir tranquilamente… sí… pero una esposa a sus casi dieciocho años era algo… mmm… sí, problemático. No parecían comprender que quería espacio. Una idea fugaz atravesó su brillante mente. No. Desechada. Nada de cambios de sexo ni de orientación sexual. Si proclamara a los cuatro vientos que se había cruzado de acera, probablemente Sai se pegaría a él como una lapa. Seguramente el moreno sería algo más fácil de controlar que aquellas _rubias_… pero aún así sería… problemático.

Shikamaru se decidió por fin a levantar un poco la tapa del cubo. Miró a través de la pequeña rendija que había abierto y comprobó que, ciertamente, estaba solo. No se les ocurriría buscarle allí. Era un sitio bastante difícil y asqueroso. Salió rápidamente y se limpió la sustancia pegajosa que había manchado su pantalón. Mierda… su madre le daría una paliza… últimamente llegaba a casa con la ropa sucia o desgarrada… esto último producto de las peleas en las que alguna vez se había visto envuelto. Por que no habían sido una ni dos las veces que, mientras le rogaba a Ino que le soltara, había aparecido Temari malinterpretando la situación. ¿Resultado? Que siempre acababa cobrando él. La de fuerza que podían llegar a tener las malditas. Sus cautelosos pasos le llevaron por las calles. Desiertas, por supuesto, pues aquella zona de Konoha estaba bastante deshabitada, lo que la hacía perfecta para huir de ellas. Ains… _rubias_… con eso se decía todo. En pocos minutos el joven ninja ya se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa. Hacía días que no podía mirar a su padre a la cara. Él, como el resto de los shinobis de género masculino que no le odiaban, estaba encantado de que su hijo se hubiera convertido en una especie de sex-symbol. Shikamaru simplemente no hacía caso… ¡pero si sólo eran un par de sádicas! ¡Nada más! Vale… había que reconocer que estaban de muy buen ver, y que el verano les sentaba genial, con esas falditas, esos pantaloncitos cortos, las camisetas escotadas… vamos, que habían decidido que la ropa, cuanta menos mejor… pero una cosa era mirarlas discretamente al pasar, y otra muy diferente, tener a una pegada con pegamento todo el día. Y si era una, pues aún se podía aguantar… ¡pero a las dos no! Suspiró de nuevo. Ya podía ver las puertas de entrada a su hogar, su único refugio de verdad, pues su madre era la única mujer que conseguía asustar un poco a las platinadas perseguidoras del chico. Desde hacía ya un tiempo, caminar por la calle no era una tarea fácil ni segura para él. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Un reflejo dorado llamó su atención junto a unos arbustos que acababa de pasar. Giró la cabeza con cuidado y como si de una premonición se tratara comenzó a correr. Grr… iba a cogerle manía a las _rubias_. Y ocurrió lo impensable. Shikamaru cayó al suelo… con un bulto de pelo brillante sobre él.

-¡¡SHIKA-KUN!! Por fin te encuentro –la chillona voz de Ino se escuchó por toda la calle- Te he echado tanto de menos.

-…

-¿Shika-kun? –se levantó de encima del cuerpo del shinobi, quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo, mordiendo el polvo, literalmente. Con movimientos cuidadosos, le dio la vuelta y vio que los ojos del muchacho daban vueltas sin enfocar en ningún sitio- ¡SHIKAMARU! –y apretándole contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar.

-I-Ino, I-Ino –repetía el chico intentando deshacerse del agarre- n-no p-puedo- res-pi-pi-rar…

Pero no parecía pillar la indirecta. ¡Le estaba aplastando! Finalmente, el Nara pudo apartarse de ella, y rodeándose el cuello con las manos, se masajeó la garganta, pues le ardía ante la falta de oxígeno. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber pensado que las _rubias_ no eran tontas… había veces que eran peor que eso.

-Shika-kun –los ojos celestes de la chica brillaron felizmente- estás bien.

-Pues no gracias a ti… -susurró por lo bajo, lo último que le faltaba era cabrearla.

-¿Decías?

-No, nada, que… tengo prisa Ino, ya nos veremos… -intentó levantarse, sin éxito, pues al segundo la kunoichi ya estaba colgada de su brazo y volvía a abrazarlo… o más bien a asfixiarlo.

-Shika-kun yo quería pedirte que me acompañaras hoy de compras. Tengo que comprarme un traje de baño y necesito una opinión masculina –en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa pícara, la cual disimulaba con una mirada inocente. Pero el chico sabía de qué iba el asunto. Esa tarde podría terminar con Shikamaru metido en un probador, siendo violado por la Yamanaka. Rotundamente, ese final no le gustaba.

-Lo siento… Ino… pero… yo… es problemático… -intentaba buscar una excusa, aunque nunca fue bueno en ello.

-No tienes que salir de misión y Tsunade-sama no tiene pensada ninguna tarea para ti, así que supongo que no tendrás nada que hacer –cuanto más hablaba, más se acercaba y le apretaba el brazo- ¿O ya has quedado con alguien? –ese tono último no había sonado muy amistoso.

-Yo… no qué va… esto…

-¡SHIKAMARU!

Aquello no le podía estar pasando, no por quinta vez en la semana… se encogió de pronto al escuchar esa otra voz al final de la calle. La reconocía muy bien y en esos momentos no necesitaba tenerla cerca. Adoraba demasiado su cuerpo como para que su integridad física volviera a verse afectada. Otro reflejo dorado como el sol. Una fórmula matemática se formó en su cabeza. **Rubia I + Rubia II = PROBLEMAS**. No le gustaba lo que se le venía encima. Ya no terminaría siendo violado… sino siendo intervenido quirúrgicamente para recomponerle el cuerpo después de otra paliza sin sentido… ¿por qué siempre era él el golpeado? Pero cuando Temari le veía con Ino, ya suponía que él tenía algo con la Yamanaka, y sino… viceversa. Esos casos terminaban siempre del mismo modo. Y Tsunade-sama ya empezaba a cansarse de abrir el quirófano para él. Según la Godaime, iba a hacerle un bono. El color de su rostro comenzó a desaparecer. De pronto hacía mucho calor y temblaba ligeramente. Se escurrió entre los brazos de Ino y saltó al tejado de una casa vecina. No tendría ocasión de entrar a su casa, así que se buscaría otro refugio. Quizás si se daba prisa, podría llegar a casa de Naruto sin que pudieran seguirle la pista, seguramente el ojiazul no estaría.

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! –Temari podría ser dulce y delicada a veces, pero enfurecida daba más miedo que el propio Kyuubi.

-¡SHIKA! ¡NO ME HAS DICHO CÓMO QUEDAMOS ESTA TARDE! –Ino no estaba por la labor de arreglar la situación.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ESTA TARDE!? MALDITA, SHIKAMARU ES MÍO.

-¿¡TUYO!? PERO SI NI SIQUIERA ERES DE ESTA VILLA…

-NO LO SERÉ, PERO COMO DIPLOMÁTICA DE LA ARENA LE CORRESPONDE PASAR EL TIEMPO CONMIGO, NO CONTIGO.

Entonces ocurrió lo de siempre- ¡¡SHIKAMARU!!

Ahora se iniciaría una turbulenta persecución en la que cualquiera podría ser herido, pues las alocadas _rubias_ no distinguían entre culpables e inocentes durante sus ataques de furia. Sólo una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Y ese alguien se estaba apresurando para salvar el pellejo esta vez. Pronto, las tejas rotas, el humo y la polvareda característicos de la destrucción, inundaron el cielo de Konoha. La gente huía despavorida, pues pocos eran los valientes que se atrevían a ver tal masacre. Nadie quería saber cuál sería el estado de Shikamaru cuando todo acabara. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de pronto, una tormenta se acercaba. Perfecto, pensó el shinobi. Además de ser aplastado, también se mojaría entero. Apresuró el ritmo concentrando el flujo de chakra hacia sus pies. Se permitió el lujo de mirar hacia atrás: de la nube de polvo que le perseguía salían rayos de chakra verde y violeta. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Ambas _rubias_ estaban coléricas. Quizás esos fueran sus últimos minutos de vida. El pánico le invadió y aumentó la velocidad todo lo que pudo, hasta que por fin, se dejó caer por un hueco entre dos casas y cayó frente a la puerta de su compañero el jinchuuriki. Se metió dentro sin reparar en que estaba abierta, y no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba dentro hasta que se escondió debajo de su cama.

-¿Shikamaru? –la cabeza del rubio apareció por el hueco entre el suelo y el colchón y el nombrado dio un bote al ver el reflejo de su pelo. Ese color le traía malos recuerdos- ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

-Naruto... no puedo más…

-Anda, sal de ahí abajo que preparo un poco de ramén. ¿Otra vez Ino y Temari verdad?

-Sí…

-Si yo fuera tú les dejaría claro que no quiero nada con ellas. Si no te gusta ninguna no tienes por qué elegir…

Shikamaru se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Las _rubias_ hechas una fieras, Naruto dando consejos… el mundo estaba loco- Pero es que es imposible, no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra ¡y cuando voy a decir algo no me dejan hablar! Es frustrante… de qué me sirve entrenar y mejorar como shinobi si no soy capaz de controlar a dos tías con las hormonas revolucionadas…

-Ay, las mujeres… Parece mentira que Hinata-chan también sea una.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes.

-Porque lo de la sexua…

-¡NO! Ya hemos hablado de eso Naruto, no fingiré que soy gay.

-Pero igual así te dejaban en paz…

-No tengo nada en contra, salvo que entonces mi problema se llamaría Sai.

-Baah… ese baka no tiene por qué saberlo.

-Naruto, si Ino se entera de que mi condición sexual ha cambiado, ten por seguro que toda Konoha lo sabrá al día siguiente.

-Cierto. Buff, pues tenemos un problemita.

-Tengo, Naruto, tengo… que el que huye día sí día también de ese par de bestias en celo soy yo.

-Aquí tienes –el Uzumaki le tendió un cuenco humeante de ramén y un par de palillos. Disfrutaron de la comida y mientras, intentaron buscar una solución. Desde luego, el mundo estaba al revés, quién diría alguna vez que el despistado Naruto ayudaría a nada más y nada menos que a un Shikamaru que no encuentra salida. El Nara no paraba de pensar que aquello tenía que ser un sueño… o más bien una pesadilla.

Después de unas horas, Naruto se había marchado a entrenar y Shikamaru había decidido quedarse en su casa, pues al parecer ni Ino ni Temari le habían descubierto todavía. Sería cuestión de tiempo que su halo de seguridad se viniera a bajo, así que tenía que aprovechar. Pero mirar por la ventana acabó por aburrirle, así que decidió salir. No había rastro de ninguna platinada por la calle, lo cual le alegró un poco. Aún no había empezado a llover, y eso le alegró aún más. Caminaba con gesto despreocupado, pero alerta a cualquier posible ataque sorpresa. Se sorprendió al ver que parecía más peligroso huir de las chicas que luchar contra Akatsuki… Si tuviera que clasificar su situación actual, sin duda sería una misión de rango S. Siguió andando hasta que se topó con un rostro conocido. Kiba y Akamaru iban en su dirección, por delante de él.

-Ey Kiba, qué pasa –saludó cuando se puso a su altura.

-Bueno, mira quién está aquí Akamaru, mister Konoha, el terror de las _rubias_.

-No tiene gracia Kiba, además, es al revés, las _rubias_ son mi pesadilla.

-Venga, no será para tanto hombre –el castaño le miró de soslayo, le era imposible creer que fuera una situación tan mala- debe ser genial tener a dos chicas como Ino y Temari todo el día detrás.

-Si se comportaran como mujeres normales te aseguro que sería como estar en el cielo, pero recuerda que están locas.

-Por ti –añadió Kiba.

-Sí, locas por mí… y no sabes lo problemático que resulta.

-Todo es problemático para ti Shikamaru.

-Las nubes no lo son… ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi pellejo. No aguantarías ni un día.

-¿Quieres probarlo? –el Inuzuka se había parado y ahora le miraba desafiante, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

De pronto, como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza, Shikamaru lo vio todo claro- Kiba, acabas de darme una idea para acabar con mi calvario y hacerte feliz durante una temporada.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron y Akamaru aulló, demandando una explicación rápida- Ya vuelves a ser el Shikamaru estratega que todos conocíamos, cuéntame el plan.

Y mientras se camuflaban entre la gente, intentando que el Nara no fuera descubierto por sus perseguidoras, le contó a Kiba cómo conseguir arreglar la situación de ambos.

·

·

Un día más tarde, el sol volvía a brillar en lo alto del cielo. No había tormentas veraniegas a la vista, aunque con lo imprevisibles que son, tan pronto empiezan como acaban… la cuestión era que esa mañana, Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la villa, sin preocupaciones, sin el estado de alerta permanente que había vivido los últimos meses, desde que Temari se había trasladado a Konoha por asuntos diplomáticos. Iba feliz. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llenaba su rostro… bueno… quizás no era el suyo.

-Adiós Kiba, Naruto –Sakura les saludó al cruzarse con ellos por la calle.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Naruto simplemente se despidió con la mano y se dirigió a su acompañante- Shikamaru, ¿crees que esto va a funcionar?

-Funcionará Naruto, por ahora llevo toda la mañana en la calle, me he cruzado con Ino y no he tenido ningún problema –la voz que se escuchó no pertenecía en absoluto a la verdadera voz de ese cuerpo. El de Kiba. Pues, quien hablaba era… Shikamaru.

-Si tú lo dices… espero que Kiba no se canse de ser tú, o que tú no te canses de ser él… porque sino volveremos de nuevo a estar en las mismas.

-No creo que llegue a cansarme de la tranquila vida de Kiba, y dudo mucho que él se harte de tener a Temari y a Ino detrás. Sabe cuidarse.

En ese instante pasaron por un pequeño parque, cerca del hospital. Allí se encontraba una pareja sentada en un banco. Estaban muy acaramelados y se susurraban cosas que sólo ellos podían oír. Naruto sonrió y su compañero hizo lo mismo. Ambos se escondieron tras un árbol. La _rubia_ se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso al chico. Después, se marchó en una dirección que le llevaría, probablemente, a la floristería. Minutos después, apareció la kunoichi de la arena. Se acercó al shinobi que fingía mirar las nubes y le plantó un beso en los labios. Los que estaban tras el árbol tuvieron que retener las ganas de reír hasta revolcarse por el suelo. No podían creer lo que veían. Al momento, Temari tomó de la mano a 'Shikamaru' y se marcharon por la dirección contraria a la que Ino había tomado. Cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido de su ángulo de visión, el Uzumaki salió tras el árbol que le ocultaba y rió con ganas. Un plof llamó su atención. Al instante, Shikamaru se dejó ver, con la apacible mirada de siempre. Aunque una pequeña sonrisa podía apreciarse en el que de verdad era su rostro.

-Te lo dije –comentó- Kiba sabe cuidarse. Sólo espero que no le descubran nunca, porque sino… él irá derechito al quirófano de Tsunade-sama, –y comenzó a andar hacia su casa antes de añadir- a mí tendréis que venir a verme al cementerio.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** nessa-uchiha; Saru Uchiha y Sakurarichan.

Gracias por los reviews chicas =)

Antes de nada debo disculparme por mi gran ausencia. Sé que igual mis excusas os valen poco, pero mi conciencia queda más tranquila si os lo cuento. Estoy con exámenes finales y me juego volver a Inglaterra este mes de julio de nuevo. El verano se acerca y no me apetece tener que estudiar nada para septiembre, por eso me estoy esforzando para sacar las mejores notas que pueda.

Espero que seáis comprensivs conmigo.

También quiero pedir disculpas por si esta actualización os ha parecido más corta que las anteriores, pero me he dado cuenta que empecé con la idea de escribir drabbles y he terminado escribiendo one-shot de hasta 11 páginas de word xD así que he decidido reducir un poco las extensiones pero sin llegar a ser capítulos tan cortos como si fueran drabbles.

Espero que os haya gustado y que os paséis por el fic que estoy escribiendo **'ƒαηтαѕια σ яєαℓι∂α∂'.**

¿**Reviews**? =P

Cuidaos mucho.

Ja ne!


	19. S de Sobrevivir

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** UA y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Dedico el capítulo a las personitas que votaron por el SasuSaku en la encuesta de mi perfil y a mi amiga zyafany-company que sé que le encanta esta pareja jeje Espero que os guste =)_**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"

**19. S de Superviviente**

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre su cabeza, aumentando la sensación de calor que inundaba su cuerpo mojado. Se incorporó, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la fina arena de la playa. Tosió y agua salada salió de su boca, provocándole un insoportable picor en la garganta y la lengua. Estuvo un rato así, vaciando su cuerpo de todo el líquido que posiblemente había ingerido al nadar durante tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin fue consciente de que no escupiría nada más, se dejó llevar por el cansancio y se tumbó.

Había estado nadando durante más o menos media hora, únicamente movida por el instinto de _supervivencia_ que había surgido del interior de su mente. Se llamaba Sakura Haruno y era una famosa empresaria japonesa que horas antes se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Nueva York, un mero viaje de negocios. Aunque quizás no era un desplazamiento tan normal. Era la primera vez que viajaba con ese objetivo: firmar la alianza con una de las más importantes empresas estadounidenses. Pero todo había salido mal. Un fallo en el motor había sido el causante de que el avión comenzara a perder altura a cada vez más velocidad. Los mandos no respondían y todos se precipitaban al mar. Unos trágicos segundos de los que no fueron conscientes más que los pilotos. Nadie supo lo que había ocurrido, y nadie lo sabría nunca. Todos habían muerto. La joven que ahora descansaba, respirando con dificultad, había sido la única _superviviente_. La única que escuchó la conversación de los pilotos y decidió permanecer en el cubículo del baño, consiguiendo así salvar la vida. No viviría los suficientes años como para agradecerle a su vejiga que en esos momentos estuviera casi llena.

El agua refrescando sus pies, los cuales estaban medio secos debido al sofocante calor, la hizo sentir mejor. Al parecer la marea estaba subiendo. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz brillante del astro rey. Finalmente se incorporó y miró a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Por lo que podía ver se encontraba en una isla bastante grande, ya que la playa crecía a la derecha y a la izquierda, mientras que por delante se extendía una profunda selva. Después de escapar del avión, que se hundía poco a poco en el océano, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir, ni ningún medio para moverse, a parte de su cuerpo. El cielo pareció abrirse cuando al fondo vio la gran isla en la que se encontraba ahora.

Con pasos vacilantes se arrastró hasta el límite en el que la arena se convertía en tierra, donde el sol ya no quemaba su piel, pues las grandes hojas de las palmeras la protegían. Se sentó y abrazó sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. Había nadado durante mucho rato y su cuerpo estaba cansado y entumecido, a penas respondían sus miembros. Decidió que por el momento no podía hacer nada más que descansar, una cabezadita ahí a la sombra no le vendría nada mal. Cuando despertase buscaría algo para comer. No tardó mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quien la acunó en su pecho reconfortando su cuerpo y su mente.

Unos metros más allá del lugar donde la chica pelirrosa dormía, una sombra emergió de la selva. Una vez fuera de la oscuridad que la naturaleza proporcionaba, la luz solar dejaba adivinar una forma humana masculina de piel levemente tostada por el sol, aunque visiblemente pálida en las zonas a las que los rayos no habían podido acceder. Era alto, musculado y de finos rasgos faciales. Cabello revoltoso y ojos del color del ébano. Los labios se juntaban duramente formando una línea debajo de la nariz, que parecía cuidadosamente cincelada. Llevaba un pantalón de un material fresco, semejante al lino, de color hueso y dejaba al aire unos muy trabajados músculos. El joven, que no pasaría de los treinta años, inspeccionó sus alrededores buscando algo. Caminó todo lo lentamente que le permitían sus pies desnudos, pues la arena quemaba demasiado. Agradeció el agua marina cuando se acercó a la orilla. Allí, donde ya podía permanecer de pie sin temor a que sus pies se asaran, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la playa, examinando el linde de la selva. Nada. Oscuridad, sombras, un bulto, ramas de árboles, arbustos… ¿Cómo, cómo? ¿Un bulto? Sus ojos se fijaron en aquella bola oscura inerte. ¿Estaba eso ahí la última vez que había bajado a la playa? Se giró hacia el amplio mar y ya no quedaba nada del avión que había visto caer en picado. ¿Habría sido un espejismo? ¿Uno de esos que su dañada mente le hacía ver? Se volvió de nuevo hacia la selva y decidió ir a comprobar qué era aquello. Se quemaría los pies, sí, pero igual averiguaba algo interesante.

El camino fue corto, pero las plantas de sus extremidades inferiores ardían como si hubiera estado horas en la arena. Allí, a la sombra de las palmeras, se estaba mucho mejor, desde luego. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido se puso en cuclillas junto al bulto que había visto desde la orilla. Bueno, quizás en vez de bulto, debería decir persona, pues conforme se había ido acercando, había sido capaz de vislumbrar un par de piernas y un par de brazos que ocultaban la cara del individuo. O individua, ya que el largo pelo rosa caía desordenadamente a un lado y al otro, cubriendo parte de la espalda, cuya forma se hacía estrecha conforme bajaba y volvía a ensancharse dibujando unas buenas caderas femeninas. Como si de un hechizo de tratara, el joven misterioso sintió que era incapaz de despegar la vista de aquel vistoso cabello. Unos hilos invisibles le obligaron a alzar la mano y a pasarla delicadamente por él, disfrutando del contacto. Era suave y sedoso. Pero de pronto, se apartó al ver que la propietaria de dicho pelo se había incorporado y ahora le miraba con ojos asustados. Unos hermosos ojos verde jade. Las palabras no salían de la boca de ninguno de los dos, pues la impresión de ver a otro humano en la isla suponía mucho para cada uno. ¿Un _superviviente_? Ella fue la primera en abrir la boca, la cual notaba pastosa y seca, como si hubiera tragado mucha arena.

-No vas a hacerme daño, ni a comerme después de cocerme en una olla gigante ni ninguna de esas cosas de los libros, ¿verdad? –temblaba de pies a cabeza, a pesar de estar completamente acalorada.

-No me interesa comer humanos, no lo he necesitado, todavía –la sonrisa sarcástica que se había dibujado en su rostro al final no pareció tranquilizar mucho a la chica.

-¿Quién eres?

-Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no? Estás en mi territorio.

-Yo… soy Sakura Haruno, directora de marketing de la empresa Yamamoto's S.A. El avión en el que viajaba hacia EEUU se ha hundido en el mar. Creo que soy la única _superviviente_. Nadé desde el avión hasta esta isla para salvarme, pero creo que me he metido en un lugar peor…

-Mmm… pues creo que me ha tocado el gordo –susurró el moreno para sus adentros.

-¿Me dirás ahora quién eres y qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura, quien seguía temiendo por su vida en presencia de aquel extraño joven.

-¿Qué consigo yo a cambio de esa información? –en unos segundos se había acercado a la pelirrosa, asustándola. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca de ella. Intentó tragar saliva, pero le costó mucho debido a la sequedad de su garganta.

-No tengo nada –fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Hace dos meses decidí abandonar mi vida en la toscana italiana para empezar de cero. Hice las maletas, saqué todo el dinero que pude y le robé a mi padre su avioneta. Estuve volando durante un par de días o tres, hasta que el combustible se acabó y tuve que realizar un aterrizaje forzoso al sur de la isla en la que nos encontramos.

-¿Has conseguido _sobrevivir_ estos dos meses aquí? –aquello le parecía imposible. Salvar la vida alejada de la humanidad, obteniendo lo necesario simplemente de la naturaleza.

-Sí. Cuando finalmente me hice a la idea de que no iba a salir de aquí con tanta facilidad, ya que aquí no hay cobertura para el móvil, decidí que debía al menos, _sobrevivir_. Exploré la isla y descubrí que en el interior de la selva se alza una montaña donde los rayos del sol no calientan tanto, pues siempre hay una zona en sombra. En esa montaña nace un río.

-¿Y la comida? –era bueno saber que había agua potable en un lugar como ese, pero no podía vivir de agua.

-Vigilando a los animales aprendí qué debía comer y qué cosas debía evitar.

-¿Animales? –Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar tal afirmación. Ahora que Sasuke había puesto distancias entre ambos estaba más cómoda con la situación.

-Sí. Hay una manada de cebras en la zona oeste de la isla, pero soy incapaz de decirte todos los animales que viven en la selva. En ocasiones escucho los sonidos que emiten y déjame decirte que no parecen muy agradables. Prefiero mantenerme alejado para poder salvar el pellejo.

Se había levantado y ahora observaba el mar, que parecía una balsa de aceite, sin una ola ni nada por el estilo. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, momentos que Sakura aprovechó para examinar al joven de arriba abajo, de la forma más disimulada que pudo, aunque sus intentos de no llamar la atención se vieron frustrados cuando dos ojos negros se volvieron hacia ella. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el agraciado rostro de Sasuke no pasó inadvertida para la ojiverde, la cual se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado.

-Cuando dejes de comerme con los ojos me avisas y si eso nos vamos a buscar algo que sí puedas ingerir, porque yo muy nutritivo no soy, ¿sabes? Aunque si quieres darme un mordisco –de pronto se acercó a los labios de Sakura y los rozó al pronunciar las siguientes palabras- no me voy a oponer.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero de pronto, la pelirrosa se lanzó a la boca de Sasuke, deseosa de sentir sus labios contra los suyos. El apasionado beso pilló algo desprevino al chico, pero segundos después ya había alzado el menudo cuerpo de la ojiverde y la había empujado contra la palmera más cercana. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa blanca, la cual se ceñía a las zonas del cuerpo de Sakura en las cuales la tela aún seguía mojada. Ella, por su parte, se dedicó a acariciar las amplias espaldas del ojinegro mientras que con la otra mano, tironeaba levemente aquellos oscuros cabellos, arrancándole algún pequeño gemido a su compañero. Segundos después de que Sakura notara el bulto que crecía por momentos en la entrepierna de su compañero, éste se separó de ella y sin mediar palabra se internó en la selva.

-Será mejor que me sigas, Sakurita, a menos que prefieras quedarte sola en la isla, claro –en el momento en que la nombrada escuchó tales palabras, dichas con un deje de ironía, emprendió la marcha y siguió a Sasuke con velocidad. No estaba entre sus planes toparse con alguna de las bestias que le había citado el joven minutos antes.

-Ey, espera un segundo… -dijo ella cuando por fin le dio alcance- esto… lo de antes…

-Para el carro monada, ¿de verdad pensabas echar un polvo en la playa? No sabía que eras de esas mujeres que se van a la cama en la primera cita –rió antes su propia gracia- ya tendrás tiempo de convencerme, vamos a pasar aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Pero si eras tú el que se estaba calentando… y creo que no precisamente por el sol.

-Ay, Sakurita, si yo no niego que me pones, pero admite que si no llego a echar el freno, ahora estaríamos revolcándonos por la playa y la verdad, no soy muy partidario de hacerlo allí, la arena puede meterse hasta en el rincón más insospechado de tu cuerpo… y no creo que sea agradable tener arena en el…

-¡Cállate! –las soeces palabras de Sasuke la habían echo enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, el cual ahora casi parecía una continuidad de su cara ya que ahora tenía el mismo color.

-Mmm, no parecías tan modosita hace un rato eeh.

-Será mejor que busquemos algo para comer, sino mi estómago se extinguirá en cuestión de segundos.

Conforme se adentraban más y más en la selva, Sakura decidió pegarse bien a la sombra de Sasuke, pues la soledad, acentuada por la silenciosa naturaleza que la rodeaba, no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Cuanto más cerca de aquel hombre, mejor… en todos los sentidos. El tiempo pasaba y la travesía que habían iniciado se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio para la joven _superviviente_. Se moría de hambre y daría cualquier cosa por poder beber algo de agua, pues el escozor de la garganta había regresado más fuerte que antes. O quizás lo que necesitaba, más que agua, eran los besos del ojinegro que lideraba la marcha. De pronto, se descubrió examinando minuciosamente las líneas que marcaban los definidos músculos de la espalda de Sasuke, cómo se estiraban y encogían cada vez que él levantaba el brazo para apartar una rama de su camino. Los párpados cubrieron sus ojos verdes impidiéndole seguir mirando. Suspiró y decidió poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero era imposible. La sola presencia del moreno a poco más de un metro de su cuerpo le impedía pensar correctamente. Era como si un fuego ardiera en su interior, un fuego que sólo sus caricias y besos podían calmar.

-Sakura –su nombre, pronunciado con una voz tan profunda, sonaba tan bien en sus labios- ¿tienes hambre?

-No, aún puedo aguantar un poco –dijo débilmente, aún con las pecaminosas imágenes en su mente, pero su estómago la traicionó, llamando la atención del muchacho de la forma más embarazosa posible.

-Parece ser que alguien no está muy de acuerdo contigo –acto seguido sonrió enigmáticamente y dejó a la vista su mano, sobre la cual reposaba un redondo fruto violáceo del tamaño de los mangos. Tenía un aspecto apetitoso y Sakura tardó poco en lanzarse a por él. Pero Sasuke dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella.

-¿Pensabas que todo era así de fácil?

-¿A qué te refieres? Por Dios Sasuke me muero de hambre, no como nada desde ayer…

-Es una irresponsabilidad tuya no comer nada antes de salir en un viaje largo.

-Suelo marearme cuando vuelo, así que prefiero llevar el estómago vacío para no terminar vomitando –su voz sonaba ya cansina, Sasuke estaba agotando la poca paciencia que solía tener.

-¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –las palabras fueron susurradas como si de un siseo de serpiente se tratase.

Aquello pareció darle una idea a la chica pelirrosa, quien colocándose la mejor máscara de inocencia que tenía, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Sus movimientos eran suaves y pausados, y pronto Sasuke enarcó una ceja en señal de desconcierto. Cada vez se acercaba más a su cuerpo, pero en contra de las expectativas, no la detuvo. Sus ojos verdes se acercaban, fingiendo no darse cuenta de dónde se estaba metiendo, al igual que sus labios. Pero en el último instante, ambos cambiaron de dirección, y con rapidez vio como Sakura abría la boca y dejaba al descubierto unos brillantes y blancos dientes, que se clavaron velozmente en el fruto que momentos antes él le había apartado. Como vio que el chico seguía sin oponer resistencia, tomó su mano entre las suyas y siguió proporcionando mordiscos a la pieza, la cual había comenzado a chorrear un líquido transparente que se colaba entre los dedos de la mano de Sasuke, que la chica aún sostenía. El aperitivo se terminó en breve. Ella se giró para mirarle a los ojos, negros e insondables, aunque con el brillo del deseo en el trasfondo de sus pupilas. Pero aún no había terminado. Delicadamente, comenzó a lamer, uno a uno, los dedos de la mano del moreno, saboreando el líquido dulzón que la fruta había desprendido.

Cuando hubo terminado con la mano, ambos se miraron fijamente, y esta vez fue Sasuke quien se lanzó hacia Sakura. Su lengua perfiló sus labios, pues él también quería disfrutar del agradable sabor de la fruta. Una vez eliminado cualquier rastro, la besó superficialmente durante unos pocos segundos y sin llegar a profundizar, tomó sus mejillas y la separó un poco de su rostro, para poder verla mejor. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenía la sorpresa plasmada en la expresión. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de la pelirrosa y, en voz baja, le confesó:

-Tampoco me gusta hacerlo en mitad de la selva… recuerda las bestias…

-¿Hay algún sitio donde te guste hacerlo?

-Encárgate de descubrirlo –y con otro pequeño beso, se separó completamente de ella y empezó a andar de nuevo.

Escasas fueron las palabras, y los roces, que hubo entre ellos durante lo que quedó de tarde. Cuando por fin el sol comenzó a ocultarse, y la sensación agobiante de calor disminuyó, los pasos de Sasuke la habían llevado ya hasta las faldas de una pequeña montaña que se levantaba en medio de la isla. Apenas eran mil metros de monte, pero cuando el moreno vio el miedo a subir reflejado en el rostro de Sakura, la tranquilizó asegurándole que el nacimiento del río y, por ende, la explanada donde dormirían, no estaban ni a la mitad de altura. Tras descansar unos segundos y comer un par de frutas más, ambos comenzaron el ascenso. Las piedras del camino eran resbaladizas, por eso redujeron la velocidad, asegurando así que el riesgo de caídas disminuyera. No faltó por supuesto, algún que otro resbalón por parte de la joven japonesa, logrando así que los nervios de Sasuke se crisparan hasta el punto de que éste terminó por cogerla en brazos para cubrir los pocos metros que les quedaban hasta el río. En cuanto escuchó el agua correr, y una vez en el suelo, Sakura se lanzó al chorro que brotaba de entre las rocas y bebió hasta que no pudo más. Una vez saciada su sed, se lavó la cara y la nuca, haciendo que parte de su camiseta y su pelo volvieran a empaparse. No pareció darse cuenta de ello hasta que se paró frente al ojinegro y vio su mirada pervertida, recorriéndole cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, Sasuke fue haciendo desaparecer la distancia que les separaba. Pero a su vez, Sakura seguía desplazándose hacia atrás, evitando que eso ocurriera del todo. Cabe decir que la suerte en esos momentos no estaba de su parte, pues pronto, la pared de roca se interpuso en su huída. Para cuando fue a girarse, la mano derecha del Uchiha se apoyó en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza, encima de su hombro, mientras que la otra fue directa a la cintura de la pelirrosa. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos. La inocencia que desprendían los orbes jade de Sakura era algo que atraía al chico de forma increíble, mientras que por su parte, ella sólo quería perderse en aquellos impenetrables pozos azabaches. Los finos labios de Sasuke se acercaron lentamente y comenzaron a depositar pequeños besos por el cuello y la clavícula de Sakura, la cual cerró los ojos y exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

En un arrebato de pasión, él la empujó contra la pared y acercó su cuerpo al de ella, mientras liberaba sus manos de cualquier apoyo y las depositaba sobre los senos de la pelirrosa. La delicada tela de algodón que los cubría se había vuelto casi transparente al contacto con el agua, por lo que el sujetador de la joven, también blanco, podía verse sin ningún problema. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar aquellos pechos con suavidad, formando círculos que se dibujaban de fuera a adentro. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Sakura, apoyándose en la pared, había conseguido subir sus piernas y rodear con ellas la cadera de su amante. El calor que inundaba sus cuerpos ahora no era causado por el sol. Las ropas molestaban, así que el ojinegro decidió comenzar a deshacerse de la camisa de la chica. Los botones volaron por los aires cuando la abrió de golpe, pero no pareció importarle mucho ya que Sakura capturó de nuevo los labios de Sasuke entre los suyos. Las manos de él viajaron ahora sobre la tela de la falda de ejecutiva que llevaba la chica, hasta que por fin se detuvieron en sus glúteos, los cuales también masajeó. Al rato la falda también había terminado en el suelo, junto con la camisa y también con el sujetador.

-¿Es este un buen lugar para hacerlo? –preguntó la Haruno, con la voz entrecortada debido a su agitada respiración.

-Es el mejor de todos –susurró él de la misma forma.

Minutos después, el erecto miembro de Sasuke irrumpía apasionadamente en el cuerpo de la ojiverde. Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios mientras él embestía cada vez más fuerte. La pared de piedra había acabado importunando al arañar la espalda de Sakura, por lo que ahora se encontraban sobre el lecho de hojas que Sasuke usaba como cama. El placer les cegaba tanto que eran incapaces de sentir el duro suelo bajo sus cuerpos. Con un brusco movimiento, el moreno terminó bajo el dominio de Sakura, quien ahora se movía cual amazona. Poco a poco, el sexo de la pelirrosa comenzó a contraerse, adelantando un explosivo orgasmo. Los gritos de la chica eran ahora lo único que se escuchaba. Con un ronco gemido, Sasuke se descargó también en el interior de Sakura. Al segundo se abrazaron, respirando agitadamente. Se besaron de nuevo y el Uchiha acercó una de las raídas mantas que se encontraban entre las pertenencias que había llevado consigo, y cubrió sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos con ella.

-Siento haber roto tu camisa –le susurró a Sakura, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-No pasa nada, la ataré con un nudo.

-Por mí podrías ir desnuda todo el día.

-Me parece que será divertido _sobrevivir_ aquí –sonrió ante la idea de pasar mucho tiempo así con Sasuke.

-Recuerda que tienes que descubrir más sitios para jugar en la isla… Te aviso de que no pienso repetir en ninguno.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Saru Uchiha; Anika-san y nessa uchiha.

Hola otra vez!! Sí, lo sé… mucho tiempo de espera… pero es que el verano es el verano, y las vacaciones hay que aprovecharlas =( sorry, necesitaba un descanso de los grandes! Pero después de volver de Inglaterra (sí, este año he regresado jeje) y de la playita, ya estoy dispuesta a seguir escribiendo y actualizando n.n

Espero que esta letra os haya gustado, así complazco a las dos personitas que votaron en la encuesta por esta parejita =) La próxima letra también tiene pareja asignada, NaruSaku, así que espero que sigáis votando para la pareja de la letra U, os lo agradeceré mucho!

Sin más que decir, salvo gracias por los **reviews** y que espero que me mandéis más críticas n.n muchas gracias por todo!!

Cuidaos mucho.

Ja ne!


	20. T de Triste

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Advertencias:** el relato hace honor al nombre. Mi estado de ánimo no ha sido el mejor últimamente, el resultado es este. UA.

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**_Dedico el capítulo a las personitas que votaron por el NaruSaku en la encuesta de mi perfil. Sé que igual no es nada romántico, pero es algo que salió de mi corazón en unos momentos personales que no eran los mejores. Espero que os guste._**

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"

**20. T de Triste**

En esos momentos no tenía ganas nada más que de llorar. Llorar hasta el punto de deshacerse en lágrimas y desaparecer de ese mundo que tanto dolor le estaba causando. Quería morir, olvidar y encontrar la paz en algún lugar, si es que la había para ella. Olvidar, algo que tan fácil había sido cuando era una niña, que todo se olvidaba rápidamente, una patada, un empujón, una 'palabrota'… pero lo que quería borrar de su mente en esos momentos, ahora no le era posible. Se incorporó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas buscando un consuelo que nunca llegaría. Estaba sola, sola en aquella oscura habitación mientras afuera llovía con fuerza, violentamente. Un gritó escapó de sus labios y desgarró su alma.

Un dolor ardiente se había apoderado de su corazón y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, enrojecidos después de tantos minutos de llanto, sin que nada pudiera detenerlas. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y cogió la almohada entre sus manos. Le tenía tan dentro de sí que podía ver su rostro reflejado en la blanca tela. Y la furia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Sus puños se empotraron contra el cojín y con un ruido sordo lo mandaron a la otra esquina de la habitación. Ahora sólo quería hacerle daño, darle donde más le pudiera doler, quería oírle suplicar, llorar, rogar por su vida… quería verle sufrir de la misma forma que ella estaba sufriendo ahora. Siguió llorando, cada vez más fuertemente, mientras continuaba propinándole patadas y puñetazos a la almohada, la cual estaba quedando destrozada.

De pronto todo paró a su alrededor, todo se volvió más negro de lo que ya era, y cayó. Sus rodillas cedieron y encontraron el suelo. No sintió dolor, pues el dolor físico ya no le afectaba. Ahora se había vuelto una sensiblera psicológica, que posiblemente era peor. Buscando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y recurriendo a ellas, se puso a gatas y se arrastró hasta el baño, con el cabello rosado entorpeciendo su visión, ya de por sí borrosa por el llanto. Abrió los grifos de la bañera y el vapor comenzó a inundar el pequeño cuartito sin ventana. El espejo se empañó, volviéndose opaco e impidiéndole ver su reflejo, pero en esos instantes era lo último que quería ver, no quería ver su demacrado rostro ojeroso y triste, lleno de los surcos salados que habían provocado las lágrimas.

Cuando la tina estuvo casi llena, cerró la llave y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. El fino vestido violeta que había comprado para el día de los enamorados resbaló por sus hombros lechosos y cayó rápidamente al suelo. La ropa interior encontró el mismo lugar segundos después, pues las manos le temblaban y le fue difícil desabrocharse el sujetador. Se sentó en el borde y puso la cabeza sobre las manos, apoyadas a su vez en las rodillas. Meditó durante un minuto que se le hizo eterno y mientras alargaba la mano hacia uno de los cajones del armario amarillo colgado de la pared, imágenes que ahora resultaban dolorosas llenaron su mente.

·

·

**Flash Back**

El sol brillaba con fuerza esa mañana. No le hizo falta que sonara el despertador para levantarse temprano, pues era un día especial y estaba tan nerviosa que a penas había podido dormir. Por fin comenzaba las prácticas voluntarias en el hospital. Aún le quedaba un año para terminar la carrera, pero aún así sus profesores le habían propuesto que acudiera para que empezara a familiarizarse con el entorno y la vida en el hospital, como premio por ser la mejor de su promoción. Con ella acudirían también estudiantes del último curso. En cierto modo estaba nerviosa porque siempre había sido una chica que daba mucha importancia al 'qué dirán…', pero por encima de ello estaban sus ganas de aprender y demostrar su potencial.

Sus orbes esmeraldas se posaron en su reloj despertador y calculó que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar bien, así que se dio una ducha relajante y pasó varios minutos escogiendo la ropa que llevaría. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros de aspecto desgastado, una camiseta básica de tirantes de color negro y unas deportivas del mismo color. Algo cómodo era la mejor elección, pues iba a ser un día largo. Caminó hacia la cocina mientras encendía el móvil y se preparó un vaso de leche. No tenía hambre y seguramente le darían algo de comer en el hospital, así que no le dio mucha importancia. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le recordó que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día, pero la desechó rápidamente. Sonrió cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y sonar de forma estrepitosa: un mensaje. Sus dos mejores amigas habían llamado para desearle suerte, pero el móvil estaba apagado, así que no habían podido más que dejar un mensaje de voz. Decidió que los escucharía de camino al hospital, y así lo hizo.

La gente corría de un lado a otro. Lamentablemente habían registrado un accidente en una avenida cercana y estaban destinando a todos los heridos a ese hospital. Se apartó de golpe para dejar paso a una camilla en la que iba una mujer de edad adulta con lo que parecía un traumatismo craneal. Los enfermeros comenzaron a gritar órdenes, necesitaba una intervención quirúrgica rápida. Intentó quitarse la imagen de la mente y dirigirse a recepción, donde una mujer contestaba llamadas telefónicas y otra atendía a una ancianita que pedía hora para la consulta de su médico de cabecera.

-Muchas gracias señorita, tenga un buen día.

-Gracias a usted señora, cuídese –la chica, de ojos color chocolate y pelo oscuro recogido en dos moños, parecía algo estresada, pero agradable.

-Hola, disculpa pero estoy algo perdida y necesito ayuda –se llevó la mano al pelo de forma nerviosa- vengo por el voluntariado… las pruebas…

-Sí, ya sé, tranquila, hay algunos que están peor que tú. Por ese pasillo, la segunda puerta –su sonrisa cálida la relajó. Siempre reconforta saber que hay alguien peor que tú en una mala situación.

-Gracias, adiós.

Un par de camillas más pasaron por su lado hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta que la muchacha de recepción le había indicado. La mano tembló antes de agarrar el picaporte, pero finalmente cedió y ésta se abrió dejando a la vista lo que de normal era una sala de visitas. Los asientos estaban en su mayoría ocupados, pero aún quedaban un par libres en la parte más alejada a su posición. Frente a las hileras de sillas se encontraban tres hombres vestidos con las batas blancas características de los médicos. Ninguno pareció reparar en su presencia, así que tras cerrar la puerta, se apresuró a sentarse. No le gustaba llamar la atención y por el momento, varios de sus compañeros ya tenían puestos sus ojos curiosos sobre ella. Cuando por fin sintió la silla bajo su peso, respiró tranquilamente sintiéndose en igualdad de condiciones con el resto. Al poco rato otro chico ingresó en el cuarto y tomó asiento en la fila delante de ella. Ya sólo quedaba un asiento libre: el de su izquierda. Uno de los médicos miró el reloj con impaciencia y decidió que ya habían esperado demasiado.

-Bien, en vista de que uno de sus compañeros debió perderse de camino al hospital –leve murmullo general- daremos comienzo a la charla de iniciación. Supongo que luego se nos unirá –lo que llegó a continuación fue una de las charlas más aburridas que había escuchado en su vida. El hombrecillo moreno, de corte de pelo extraño y ropa ceñida que no escondía la bata, comenzó a hablar de forma insistente. Les animaba a continuar con su carrera y a conseguir alcanzar sabe Dios qué… Llevaría diez minutos hablando y gesticulando cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando paso a una cabellera rubia. Al parecer, el compañero perdido había conseguido localizar la sala con éxito.

-Lo siento pero, me confundí de planta –su sonrisa zorruna y su aspecto desgarbado parecieron provocar al doctor, quien simplemente le miró y continuó con la charla, la cual había tomado un rumbo, si se podía, más aburrido que el anterior.

El chico atravesó la sala después de haber localizado el único asiento libre. Ella notó su presencia, pero intentó no prestarle mucha atención. Quería que aquello terminara pronto para poder ponerse manos a la obra con los pacientes con menos peligro. Menos cháchara y más movimiento. Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su parte. El chico comenzó a bostezar de forma notoria. Se aburría… como el 99'9% de los que estaban allí (ese 0'1% era el representado por el médico que hablaba). Y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue girarse hacia su compañera. Ella sintió su mirada observándola, evaluándola, y hasta le dio la sensación de que la miraba como si fuera comestible. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, intentó prestar atención a lo que el sujeto de pelo negro decía, pero le resultó tan tedioso que decidió que entablar conversación con el chico tardón igual no era tan malo.

Intercambió una mirada con él y se sonrojó un poco al ver que él le sonreía- ¿Quieres algo? –buena forma de empezar una conversación, se regañó a sí misma.

-No, es sólo que me aburro mucho y bueno, tú no pareces muy ilusionada con esto.

-No lo estoy en absoluto. Soy más de acción que de palabrería.

-Opino lo mismo. Se les va la fuerza por la boca. Yo ya quiero entrar en algún quirófano o buscar alguna posible cura contra el cáncer…

-Eh eh, para, ¿no crees que vas muy deprisa? –ella sonrió por cortesía, aquel chico no parecía muy cuerdo.

-¿Muy deprisa? La vida es corta, si no la aprovechamos al máximo nos iremos de este mundo sin haber disfrutado ni la mitad de ella –cuando calló, cerró sus brillantes ojos azules como si estuviera meditando acerca de sus palabras. Sin duda parecía raro.

No intercambiaron ninguna palabra más, pues el hombre se había sentado y su lugar había sido ocupado por uno de sus compañeros, el cual parecía también algo alegre de que la charla hubiera acabado. Al contrario que el médico anterior, éste no parecía hombre de muchas palabras, ni tampoco de fiar. Una máscara negra cubría parte de su rostro y resultaba extraño. Numerosas hipótesis acerca de la extraña indumentaria facial del sujeto se extenderían entre los estudiantes antes de la hora de comer, de eso estaba segura. Y cumpliendo con las expectativas, habló, poco, pero habló.

-Os dividiremos en grupos. Los miembros de cada uno, junto con sus respectivas tareas, están en esa lista de la pared. Nos vemos.

Y sin más abandonó la estancia. Los universitarios se abalanzaron como fieras contra su presa. Ella decidió esperar pacientemente hasta que sus compañeros se hubieran disipado un poco. Cuando fue a despedirse del chico raro, ya no estaba. Su pelo rubio destacaba entre la mole que pretendía salir por la puerta. ¿Cómo habían conseguido entrar a medicina con ese cerebro de mosquito que demostraban tener? Suspiró pesadamente y rogando que no le tocara con él se acercó a la lista, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Memorizó los que estaban junto al suyo en el trozo de papel y tras despedirse de los pocos que quedaban en la habitación partió hacia boxes. Allí comenzaría su labor con sus futuros compañeros de voluntariado. Cuando por fin pudo verlos, declaró que oficialmente el destino estaba en su contra. El chico rubio la saludaba frenéticamente con el brazo. La pelirrosa avanzó a su encuentro y poco después comenzó a hablar con Naruto, quien no había perdido el tiempo a la hora de presentarse, y el extraño compañero que estaba con ellos. Por las pintas que tenía, ella habría jurado que el chico era emo: la piel pálida, el pelo y los ojos negros, ropa también oscura… Sasuke. Él no había dicho nada, pero la mente de la chica recordaba perfectamente los nombres que figuraban junto al suyo en el papel.

Los días pasaron, las semanas, y por fin el mes de trabajo en el hospital llegó al final. Cuando traspasó las puertas principales del lugar, que tan normales se le habían hecho, se dio cuenta de que había vivido muchas experiencias allí dentro. Muchos momentos que no olvidaría nunca. Había reído con los niños de pediatría, había llorado en la sección terminal, había disfrutado con sus compañeros… De pronto una mano de mayor tamaño que la suya la agarró por los hombros y el rubio alto que al principio tan insoportable se le había hecho le otorgó la mejor de las sonrisas. No se lo pensó dos veces y le besó. Aunque parezca mentira, sí… se dice que el roce hace el cariño y que los polos opuestos se atraen, y finalmente, el destino que tan mal la había tratado aquel primer día de voluntariado, los terminó uniendo.

-Sakura, te quiero –le susurró él cuando se separaron.

-Y yo a ti, Naruto.

-Pero yo te quiero más… tanto, que puedo decir que te amo –esas palabras hicieron que ella bajara levemente la mirada antes de abrazarle y esconderse en su pecho. Aún no estaba preparada para poder decir lo mismo.

Los días posteriores fueron el paraíso. Él la recogía todos los días para ir juntos a la universidad, donde él estudiaba el último año de la misma carrera que ella. Se llevaban un año, pero la diferencia no era mucha entre ellos, pues la madurez de Sakura era suplantada por la infantilidad del ojiazul. Se complementaban bien. Los momentos juntos fueron calando en su corazón, los románticos paseos por el parque, las tardes en los cafés de los alrededores… le llegaron tanto, hasta el punto de que cuando se despedían en su portal, la joven de rosados cabellos se negaba a soltarse de su cuello. No quería dejarle ir. El día de san Valentín, la rosa que le había regalado y aquellos pequeños versos que le dedicó en el parque, bajo la mirada envidiosa de algunas, permanecería en su mente durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día todo cambió.

Seguían juntos, pero Sakura ya no sentía lo mismo. Lo que en un principio creyó que por fin podía denominar amor, se había convertido en simple cariño. Ya no le veía como una persona con la que podría compartir el resto de su vida. Los encuentros se le hacían eternos y hasta se sentía atraída por otros hombres. En la soledad de su cuarto, por la noche, cuando era consciente de que estaba completamente sola, lloraba. Lloraba porque se sentía culpable del dolor que posiblemente le causaría a Naruto al decirle que aquello debía acabar. Que ya no quería estar con él. Que la llama se había extinguido en su pobre corazón. Ese momento no tardó en llegar. Al día siguiente, al salir de las clases, él insistió en llevarla a casa, y sin saber por qué, ella le invitó a entrar. Eso no era lo que quería, deseba sacarle de su vida, no meterlo en su casa. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno en cada punta, pero él no parecía sospechar nada. Eso le dio que pensar. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que su actitud había cambiado? ¿De que sus besos eran fríos y sin sentimiento?

-Tengo algo que decirte –el rubio pareció reaccionar y dejó de mirar al infinito.

-Dime -ni siquiera se había acercado para abrazarla, ni la había tomado de la mano.

-No quiero hacerte más daño del debido, pero quiero ser directa. Naruto, hemos terminado, yo… yo no puedo seguir con esta relación. No siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí y me es difícil fingir algo que no es –las palabras salieron de su boca de forma rápida y limpia. No se atrancó, como había temido, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver su expresión.

-¿Es por mí? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, soy yo… ya te lo he dicho, no puedo seguir con esto.

-Está bien, si es lo que tú quieres –se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta. Ella se quedó estática. No se lo podía creer. No le había rebatido ni tampoco la había intentando hacer cambiar de idea. Nada. ¿La quería tanto como para aceptar cualquier decisión que ella tomara? ¿O es que aquello no le importaba tanto como ella había creído en un principio?

Sus encuentros en la universidad después de aquel momento fueron tensos, fríos, ya nada era igual. Él se esforzaba por hacer ver que aquello no le afectaba y que estaba bien, que allí no había pasado nada. Le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida e incluso hacía referencias a su vida personal que ella no deseaba oír. Porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo. No quería tratarle como a un amigo. Él era sólo su ex. Nada más. No había amistad. Se lo hizo entender por activa y por pasiva, hasta que finalmente las cosas terminaron mal. Sakura le dijo que no quería saber nada más de él y que podía olvidarse de que existía, lo cual era bastante difícil suponiendo que ambos asistían a la misma universidad y vivían en calles contiguas.

Pasaron los meses y la pelirrosa por fin se había recuperado. No había rehecho su vida, pero había conseguido unirse aún más (si era posible) a Ino e Hinata, sus amigas, las cuales no la abandonaron en ningún momento. Vivió la vida a tope, disfrutó del tiempo y se sintió libre de aquellas cadenas que la habían apresado con anterioridad. Descubrió que su relación con el rubio sólo podía compararse ahora con un cautiverio. Era como estar atada a algo que le impedía sentirse bien. Pero la felicidad no es para siempre, y la ojiverde lo comprobó tiempo después, cuando los vio juntos. Al parecer Naruto había encontrado a otra chica con la que estar, ambos se amaban, patatín patatán. Todo era perfecto para ellos. Por aquel entonces él aún la atosigaba con llamadas, contándole lo bien que le iba la vida ahora que por fin había vuelto a ser feliz. Ella se sintió el peor ser del universo, pues sólo veía que era la que le había sumido en la tristeza, la que le había hecho daño.

Pero las continuas muestras públicas de afecto comenzaron a hacer mella en su marchito corazón. Estuviera donde estuviera los veía abrazados, besándose o incluso llegando a límites que es mejor no comentar. ¿Por qué con ella nunca había sido así? ¿Qué diferencia había? ¿Acaso no era lo suficiente mujer para él? ¿Acaso no… la amaba tanto como decía? Y ahí fue cuando lo vio todo claro. Todo había sido mentira. Sus palabras habían sido vacías, sin sentimiento, dichas simplemente para arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. El ojiazul había jugado con ella, se había divertido a su costa llenándole la cabeza de cosas que en realidad no eran, ni suponían nada para él. Se sintió sucia, tonta, estúpida… por haber creído alguna vez que le había hecho daño. ¡Mentira! Mientras ella creía que él lloraba su ruptura en un rincón, él salía de fiesta, reía, disfrutaba… mientras ella simplemente se culpaba por los hechos.

**Fin Flash Back**

·

·

Todo aquello había sido una mentira. Se sentía una muñeca vieja y rota, tirada en el desván, llena de polvo. Una muñeca a la que su dueño había abandonado para jugar con la muñeca nueva. Aunque en realidad no había sido exactamente de esa manera. La muñeca vieja había decidido decir adiós a su dueño por su propio bien, para ahorrarle dolor por la pérdida… pero el dueño en realidad sabía de la existencia de una nueva muñeca con la que jugar, por eso aceptó de tan buen grado la despedida. Sakura abrió el cajón del armario y un par de cuchillas brillaron en su interior. Tomó una entre sus manos y la rompió, haciéndose con la parte metálica y cortante.

Sonrió tristemente y se removió en la tina. El agua se había quedado algo fría, pues había pasado un buen rato recordando lo que la había movido a estar en esa situación. Se recostó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del que iba a ser su último baño. Sus labios se torcieron en una amarga sonrisa y levantó la mano en la que llevaba la cuchilla. Comenzó a pasarla por sus piernas, haciendo heridas superficiales que sangraban, tiñendo el agua de rojo. El borde cortante paseó por sus mejillas, por su clavícula, por sus hombros… y finalmente por sus muñecas. La debilidad comenzó a ganarle y de pronto, sintió sueño y ganas de cerrar los ojos. Antes de hacer lo que su cuerpo le reclamaba, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Rojo. El mismo color del infierno que había estado viviendo hasta el momento.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

**Agradecimientos:** Karina Natsumi; Saru Uchiha; Hoshikage y ETOLPLOW-KUN.

Holaaa! Esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar no? =) espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque es bastante triste...

Gracias por los reviews y por las lecturas n.n y aviso que ya hay pareja asignada para el siguiente capi: GaaIno, a petición de Hoshikage. Gracias por animarme a escribir sobre parejas de todo tipo. Sigo esperando más opciones: VISITAD LA ENCUESTA DE MI PERFIL Y VOTAD, no cuesta nada y así seréis vosotros quienes elijáis sobre lo que queréis leer.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Disfrutad leyendo!

**reviews**?

Cuidaos mucho!

Ja ne!


End file.
